Assassin of Chaos: A second life
by Faultystars1357
Summary: Paradox, the Assassin of Chaos: The Steel Inferno is now having to go back to the place that betrayed him, that left him. He felt no regret leaving there. So why does he dread going back? Is it just a feeling? Or something more?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I own nothing all of it is Rick Riordan's!

Hope you like the story though,

Prologue-

Paradox walked forward, his cloak billowing in the wind, across the meadow. His prey stood at the other side, shaking in fear. "Well, it took a while, but I found you." said the assassin in a cold-blooded voice. "Please, I beg of you-" "Quiet!" Paradox snapped. He was only a few feet away when he stopped. An eerie breeze blew across the field, and the prey shook and shrunk backed at his voice. "Chaos wanted you dead and now it shall be done." Paradox smiled ruefully at the weak, helpless prey.

Pathetic.

He held out his hand in front of himself, palm facing up and closed his eyes. He could still sense the prey's shivering form, a few feet in front of himself. He opened his eyes. A black, purple, white orb, the size of an average classroom globe, levitated in front of himself. The prey's eyes widened, his name? Alakon. _Leader _of the planet Florescent, a completely artificial planet. The core made of electricity. Alakon was no leader though. 'A dictator' the thought of the word made the assassin hate the man even more. Killing children, women, forcing men to work for little or no pay. A ruthless ruler on the outside. _And a fool and coward on the inside, _Paradox thought.

Paradox pushed the orb to Alakon. He tried to run, but Paradox controlled the water in his body to make him stay, unfair, but just in his eyes. As soon as it made contact with his skin it consumed him. He shrieked in pain, begging the Assassin to free him from the pain. Paradox remained emotionless, and soon he was gone.

He turned around, his cloak hid his face, only showing his mouth, they were pressed in a thin smile. This chase had been nothing. The assassin of Chaos reached up and let his hood fall down.

The eyes of Percy Jackson gleamed in the moonlight.


	2. Chapter 1: Past and Present

Chapter I-

Paradox POV-

I walked back down the field. All was quiet now. I could see the cities of Avalon rising in the background. Nature planet, reminded me of Earth. I hate that.

My name is Paradox- The Steel Inferno. I was once known as Percy Jackson, 100,000 years ago. I was recruited by Chaos, the master of all. I was made immortal, and I loved being the Personal Assassin of Chaos. I killed those Chaos thought deserved to die, dictators of Planets, tyrants. Anyone who causes death and pain to people. I left my first life for this. I was now the second most powerful being, Chaos being the first. I joined Chaos after I left. I joined Chaos because they betrayed me. I joined because I wanted to leave. And I had complete reason.

~ Flashback ~

Man, was I exhausted. I came back from a secret quest. One from Athena- to be away from Annabeth for three months- and to take the burden of Atlas for two weeks. The quest took three months because I had to get there _on my own._ Being hoarded by monsters every step of the way, but it was for Annabeth so it was worth it. I looked over at my newly claimed brothers bed, Diodnes, (**A/N- it is pronounced Die-odd-knees. A friend gave me the name.) **and sighed, the jerk. He had just returned from a guest a week ago, while I was away. Technically, no one knew I was back. His quest, I heard, was to kill a fury. I did that at twelve. He's sixteen. Real smooth, right? Haha! Looked like he was treated like a hero around here. Everyone worshipped the kid, and I call him kid cuz' I'm older, 18. I was lucky to still have Annabeth. **(A/N-Well, he thought! Mwah hahahaha!) **

I decided to get up and surprise her. This would be awesome. I smiled to myself. I jumped out of my bunk and burst out the door. Camp had at least 400 campers now. It was pretty cool too. I made a few new friends and my quests and stuff were told around the campfire behind my back, cuz' I didn't want anybody telling them when I was there. So the camp did it behind my back. Okay, I guess.

"Annabeth!" I called. I walked to the Athena cabin. The Greek and roman camps had band together. They moved to the Greek camp, you know because the Greek forms were the first forms of the god.

I knocked on the door. No answer. "Annabeth?" I called again. Malcolm, Annabeth's half brother answered the door. "Percy?" "Hey, is Annabeth there? I just got back." I replied. He nodded and smiled. "Nice to see you man! Annabeth was heading to the beach. Last I saw here." he replied and pointed to the beach. "Thanks!" I yelled back, sprinting toward the beach.

~ Flashback end ~

Betrayed. I still couldn't believe that, well no I could.

I took the sides of my cloak and whipped them around myself. Turning into a clear, transparent mist and took off to Chaos Planet. (**A/N- Any one who's scene Harry Potter should know what the death eaters mist thingy looks like, that's what the mist/vapor is. Kay!) **Simple as breathing.

Annabeth POV-

Yes, I am still alive. Even after 100.000 years. All the heroes who help Olympus were granted immortality. It was great, even though the earth hasn't changed at all. Kinda nice. Today was August 18th, the day we have a meeting about where Percy could be. Nothing has turned up. He wasn't granted immortality, so he couldn't be alive. But as far as we knew he wasn't dead. I have no other explanation than he somehow lived for 100,000 years. I walked up to the man who was stationed at the desk in the Empire state building. After all these years he still doesn't know who we are.

"Look," I said. "I need to get to the 600th floor." "Sorry mur'sses. There ain't no 600th floor." he said dully. Alright fine than. "Alright punk, you better let us up. Look in my eyes. Which goddess had grey eyes? Athena. So let me up. And I'm pretty sure a group this big will attract a lot of monsters." I half screamed/whispered at him. He looked in my eyes, then glanced at the rest of us. "Don't let know one-" "See be in the elevator, I know." I replied, cutting him off. I grumbled something to low to hear. "Let's go guys!" I yelled and we marched to the elevator.

~ Inside Olympus ~

We walked into the throne room. All the gods were sitting in their seats arguing.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO! WE HAVE ALREADY BEEN OFFERED HELP-" Poseidon stopped yelling when we walked in. "Take your seat's Immortal campers." Zeus said and waved his hand and a few seats appeared in front of us. He had an irritated look pointed at Poseidon. "Let's begin." Zeus said, his calm face showing and then launched into his story.

Paradox POV-

I lay in by room, on the Chaos planet. My favorite place to be.

~ Flashback ~

I ran toward the beach, it was dark now but I had to find her first. I walked up onto the sand, panting. I saw a couple over to my right and I was about to turn and leave when one, the guy, spoke.

"I love you!" Diodnes, my half brother said. Probably with some girl form Aphrodite cabin. Then the girl spoke. "I love you too, Diodnes!" Annabeth said, all dreamy like. Annabeth? Cheating on me? I couldn't help but feel like I wanted to cut Diodnes with my sword but I was frozen in shock, just listening. "You know, I hope you can tell Percy about us, and break up with him soon." Diodnes said, and I could just imagine the smug little smirk on his face. Annabeth sighed. "I will, I can't believe he just up and left. I don't know why. I'm glad you were there to comfort me." she said. "Yea, me too."

I saw Annabeth point to the stars, her arm barely visible in the light. "You see that constellation? The huntress? I knew her, Zoë Nightshade was her name." Annabeth said a slight tint of sadness in her face. "Well, I watched her die." Diodnes gave a little annoyed huff. "Hey, lets just go eat." he said and pulled her up. They gave a little kiss and turned around.

"Annabeth?" I asked. They froze. "Percy?" I heard there voices call out at the same time. My emotion turned to anger. The waves began pounding the shore, and everything went quiet. "Are you cheating on me?" I screamed the anger boiling out. "Percy, its not what it looks like!" "I left because I went on a quest to prove my love for you. I took the burden from Atlas for two weeks, for you! Now I see it was not worth the pain." I yelled. I could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Percy-" I interrupted her, on a roll. "Don't try to reason, I've seen it all." I turned around and ran. I heard Annabeth yell after me, "Percy! Wait-" I ran away. I wouldn't let tears come. I wasn't going to cry over her.

"Hey Prissy! Something scare ya!" Clarisse said stepping in my. She had her stupid spear, Maimer in her hand and she was smirking. "Not now, Clarisse." I replied, looking down. She laughed. "What? You wanna post-pone your pummeling till later?" she sneered and laughed. I knew she was a friend, but sometimes she just had to beat me up. I looked up at her. She was laughing but then she gasped. "Percy, your ummmm, eyes." she pointed to my face. "Whatever-" I pushed her down and walked away. She stayed down and didn't say anything. I got to my cabin and laid in the bed. Worst. Night. Ever.

The next couple weeks were awful. I didn't even talk to anyone and then came the news. Poseidon flashed into the pavilion at diner, smiling to his hearts content. "Hello Campers, I have an announcement." I looked up at my dad, bored, but hey I still had to at least recognize my dad. "My son, Diodnes Brown, is my pride and joy, he deserves the camps full attention!" he boomed. Diodnes looked at me and smirked then stood up and waved.

"Thank you father." he said. The last straw. I got up and left, no one took notice. I decided to leave camp. I picked up my sword, minotaur horn and my backpack filled with small necessities. I walked past the borders and looked back at camp. I felt no guilt whatsoever. Funny.

I roamed around New York for a few days, sleeping in allies and trashed out in empty buildings. The Chaos found me. I was leaning against the wall of an apartment complex, starving. I had already used up all my money. A little black vortex with a white core appeared in front of me. I sprung up and uncapped riptide. A man stepped out of the vortex. He wore a black business suit with little galaxies and stars. His eyes were amazing. A supernova exploded in each one. He was smiling not a _Hi, my- name-is-I'm-gonna-kill-you-now, _but a _Hi, nice-to-meet-you-I-want-to-be-your-friend smile. _"Hello Percy Jackson. My name is Chaos, creator of the Universe. I have an offer you might like." he said. I racked my brain for Chaos, creator of the universe. Oh. "I remember, what's this offer?" I asked cautiously. He laughed. "I want you to be my personal apprentice and assassin." he said. Apprentice. Assassin. Huh.

"Sure, what do I have to lose." and I walked with him into the vortex.

~ Flashback end ~

I trained with Chaos. I became Paradox- a puzzle, impossible to figure out. Then I meet my, ahh, helpers.

"Paradox, I want you to meet your helpers, if you may. They are to follow your every word." Chaos said. We were in his office. "But master, for what do I have need for Helpers?" my mouth twisted at the word. He smiled.

"Come in!" he yelled and four kids came in. They all had on Greek armor and a weapon and shield. "Take off your hood Paradox, and show them who you are." Chaos commanded. I gritted my teeth, he knew that after 5,000 years I hated to show my identity. I obeyed and took of my hood. Two of them gasped and said, "Percy!" "Do not call me that!" I screamed. "I am known as Paradox- The Steel Inferno! My former name is no longer mine but a mere past annoyance." I said. They nodded. "Reveal yourselves." Chaos said. The first one nodded and obeyed. He took off his hood. There stood Beckendorf, alive. "Beckendorf?" I asked, my voice a mere whisper. He nodded and grinned. "Hey," I turned to Chaos and looked at him questionly. He shook his head and gestured for the next person to go.

"Hey Paradox." said Silena B. I stood there shocked. "Chaos, master how are they alive?" I asked. My voice held no emotion. I had forgotten emotion, funny enough except curiosity and anger and hate and a few other things. "They were worthy of becoming a member of my army, never went to the underworld at all. I nodded and forced a smile at them. They grinned. "I am sure I know not these two." I said and pointed to the two next to Silena and Beckendorf. Chaos shook his head. The next person was a girl of about ten years old. She had blonde/white hair and clear eyes. "Hi!" she said, her voice a little to cheerful. "My name is Dana!" I nodded. "Welcome, Dana." I said. She nodded and smiled. Then she bounded up to me and gave a big hug. "Ummmm," I didn't say anything. She turned around a hopped back into place. They next person was a boy. "Hello, My name is Aaron Zones, I feel honored to serve under you." he complimented. "Flattery will get you no where with me." I said coldly. He gulped and nodded quickly. "Paradox, I shall give you a choice, add two more people to your group or keep what you have. I looked at my small group and made my decision. "Two more." I stated. Chaos nodded. "Tis' what I thought." "But I shall choose two people of my own choice, no one here." I compromised. Chaos thought a moment. "Of coarse. Who shall you choose?" he asked. My turn to think. I was skilled in archery now, swordsmanship, working with a spear, dagger and scythe. "I would like Bianca Di Angelo and Zoë Nightshade." I replied. Chaos smiled. "It shall be done, it may take some time to get Bianca out of the underworld but certainly it can be done." I smiled. "That is all I asked for.


	3. Chapter 2: New news and nothing new

Beckendorf POV-

"GO!" I heard Chaos yell. I shifted my stance. Percy had to fight me. I know, I know he said not to call him that but Silena and I just have too, of coarse if we called him that in front of him he'd blast us into oblivion. But other than that…

Chaos was making Percy do a practice coarse even though Percy was probably the best and most powerful person ,other than Chaos, ever. But he still had to do these challenge courses. All around me was a wall, 30 feet high. I stretched. Man did it feel good to be alive again. I smiled.

All of us, especially Silena, Percy and I HATE camp half-blood. What did they do to Silena and I? Nothing. That's what. And really, I don't feel like explaining anything so just deal with the fact of curiosity.

All of a sudden and giant explosion commenced over the other side of the wall and Percy came flying over. His robes flew behind him in the wind and his hood didn't move an inch. He landed a few feet in front of me. I smiled, let's do this. "Hmmmm, my first obstacle." he mused.

Man, he had absolutely no emotion, just a dead voice.

"That wasn't an obstacle?" I asked. He laughed. "No, just an annoyance." he replied. I waited for him to come at me. Nothing. Alright then, I'll just have to go to him. I lunged at him. My sword slashed through his body. It passed straight threw him.

"What the-"

He laughed behind me and I spun around. He was leaning against the wall, smiling an evil/amused smile. "Never learned I have tricks." he said. Right. Deception.

I ran at him and the net thing I knew he had his sword out. He jabbed, slashed and arched his sword threw the air. I blocked and moved back and repeated. He ran at me.

I grabbed a small little device I called the Maimer. I threw it at him.

The explosion threw me back ten feet. I looked up, the smoke was clearing and I could see a complete human form standing in the midst. How in the world-? I got up. Percy was standing an amused look shone on his face. "Fine then, power time." he stated. Awwww crap, time to run.

I turned and ran as fast as I could. In his hand was a glowing orb. He ran after me and threw the orb at my feet. It exploded and I was launched into the air. Landing on my back he had his sword on my throat and smirk placed on his face. "Nice one-" I said.

He helped me up and then smiled. The dude still had no emotion so it just looked to forced. I smiled back. "Next one." he stated and broke a whole straight through the wall. It was freaking ten feet wide. Man. I turned to go. Tired and sleepy I walked back to my room in the Omega Dorms, where we stayed.

I loved it here.

Annabeth POV-

We were sitting in the Olympus throne room. Hades looked just downright stressed. "Everybody, Hades has some news for us, as does Artemis." Zeus grumbled. He looked tired and down, like things just didn't go right anymore. Hades cleared his throat.

"I have some uhhhhh, grave news." he said. He stole a glance at Nico, who stiffened. "Yes-" I pestered, I know mean, but hey I have just a tad bit of curiosity in me, though I have absolutely no idea where I inherited that from! He glared at me. "My daughter, Bianca Di Angelo's spirit in gone from the underworld, I do not know how but she just disappeared." I made a mistake of looking at Nico. Tears flooded his eyes.

"How?" he whispered to himself. Hades looked down.

I looked at Thalia and the hunters. Bianca had been a Hunter of Artemis. If her spirit's gone… Thalia looked angry and confused. "I also have a confession to make." Hades said. "Those two hero's, eh, Charles Beckendorf-" Hephaestus looked up at Hades. "-and Silena, eh, daughter of Aphrodite, well their spirits were never in the underworld, they disappeared." he admitted.

Everyone froze.

Aphrodite jumped out of her seat. "What? Are you telling me that my daughter's spirit is just out there wandering around?" she shrieked. I had never seen her like this. And apparently neither had the other gods, they looked at her worried.

"No, her spirit just can't wander like that. I don't' know" he shrugged. Aphrodite was fuming but she just sat down, tears forming in her eyes. Hephaestus looked at her, worriedly, he lifted a hand to pat her on the back but thought other wise. I looked at the other immortal campers.

Diodnes was unfazed, he hadn't known them but the rest looked distraught and disappointed. "And this never came up before because?" Clarisse asked, waving her hands up and down.

"I didn't really have the heart to tell." he said pointing a look at her that made her flinch. Okay, makes sense. "Artemis you may go." Zeus said and waved her hand at her. Artemis sighed. "Well, look up at the stars." she said. We all looked up. The sky was darker than normal.

"What?" I asked. She glared at me. "Zoë, my old Lieutenant's constellation is fading." she stated. She sounded sad and upset. Thalia jumped up. "How is that even possible! How can her constellation fade! Stars just don't do that, even after 100,000 years!" she yelled. Artemis shrugged.

"Now, back to Percy." Poseidon said, sounding slightly desperate. "Anyone?" The gods shook their heads and Poseidon's tint of hope disappeared, it seemed that after all these years he still had hope.

"You think maybe Khione froze him?" Leo suggested pointedly. "Khione wouldn't not what she did after she helped Gaea." Hera hissed. Piper and Leo nodded. "Yea, right-" Leo replied softly.

"I suppose that this meeting is over." Diodnes smiled. "Finally-" he mumbled. I felt and urge to punch him in the face. I had caught him cheating on me 1,000 years ago, the jerk.

Now I know why Percy hated the guys gut. His ego just kept on getting bigger and bigger. I sighed and followed everyone out the throne room.

Paradox POV-

I landed on my feet with hardly a sound.

"Did I pass master?" I asked as Chaos stepped forward. "What do you think my Apprentice?" he asked. "Yes."

"How did you know? Well I have a surprise." he said and then gestured for Bianca Di Angelo to step forward. "Percy? Is that you?" she asked. She looked the same, still twelve years old.

"Yes, but my name is Paradox, I asked for you to join my group." I replied. She nodded. "Chaos told me everything. I still can't believe it." she said, her voice wavering in an astounded tone. "Alright, when do I start?" she asked. I looked at her.

"And when is Zoë to return master?" I asked. "Wait? Zoë to return? Did she die?" Bianca interrupted. I nodded and her face paled. "She became a constellation but I asked for her to come and be my First Lieutenant. Shall you be my second?" I asked her. She thought a moment and then grinned. "As long as I get to change my name." she said.

"Hey! Let's just all change our names!" I spun around, Beckendorf, Silena, Dana and Aaron were standing there, all had grins plastered on their faces. I thought a moment.

"Yes, Bianca you shall be called Nebula." She nodded and smiled. "I like that." I nodded in response.

"Beckendorf you shall be called Votary. Silena you are to be known now as Alacrity. Dana, you can be known as either Intrepid on missions and Dana when we are all alone. Aaron you will be called Ambuscade." I decided. They smiled and laughed. "Zoë shall be called- Nova." I whispered to myself.

Zoë POV-

Even if I am a constellation I still could see the earth. I could still feel emotion and my emotions told me that I loved…

Paradox POV-

Dana ran into my room. "Paradox! The other one is here!" she screamed at me. "Dana I'm not deaf, I can hear you, no need to shout." I replied. She straightened. "Sorry, she's really pretty! You know-"

"Dana leave." I interrupted.

She pouted and then bounced up ten feet. "Lets go!" I followed her to Chaos's office, walking with her flying and talking over head.. "Come in Paradox." Chaos said.

I walked in.

Zoë Nightshade was sitting on one of the chairs. "Percy!" she said. "Do not call me that!" I snarled, out of pure instinct. She leaned back a moment then glanced at Chaos. "I am sorry for what happened. They shall pay." she gritted her teeth together. "Zoë…um…calling you by that name reminds me of things, I hope you don't mind not that it will matter but Your new name shall be Nova." I said. She smiled. "Thou comes up with a good name." she gave me a sheepish smile.

"Paradox and Nova, I need you to leave. I have some business to attend to. Go and train her." he waved us away. "Come Nova, you are out of practice." I said and held out my hand. She took it timidly. "Different. You are the more controlled one now." she said as we walked out.

I could feel some of my emotion bubbling out.

_Conceal it or else be weak. _

Third Person POV-

The gods sat down in their chairs.

"Welcome-" all of a sudden a black vortex opened up and a man stepped up. He wore a black suit with stars as eyes. He was pale with pale blonde white hair. "Who are you?" Zeus boomed pointing his lighting bolt at the man. Athena gasped.

"No, father!" she warned him. The man smiled and waved his hand toward Zeus, the bolt shrunk down into a key chain.

"What!"

"Peace, my name is Chaos. The creator of the universe, controller of the void and I have a problem." he said. "The Chaos?" Athena probed. Aphrodite rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Yes. My Assassin and apprentice has a bit of a problem." Poseidon, Hades and Zeus narrowed their eyes are the words _apprentice _and _assassin. _

"He feels no emotion, so I shall send him here so he can learn emotion once more. He will bring his group with him. Be warned- do not anger him, he has a grudge and despises you and the camp. Anger him and be destroyed. He can fight you, the titans, and the primordial's all at once and win, with not but a mere scratch. He his the second most powerful being in the universe." Chaos said.

The gods gaped at him. "What is him name?" Zeus grumbled. "His name? It is his choice to tell you what his name is. But he goes by paradox." Chaos informed them.

"Why does he despise us? What did we do to him?" Athena asked, curiosity rang in her voice, echoing around the room.

"Again, his choice to tell you or not." Chaos shrugged. "He will arrive in three days. I warn you do nothing but fret for your lives." With that Chaos walked through the portal.

The gods exchanged uneasy glances. "How am I supposed to turn this back?" roared Zeus after a minute of silence.

All of a sudden it grew back to normal size and you could almost hear the laughter of Chaos.


	4. Chapter 3: Arrival

**Hey ****everybody! Thanks a lot for the nice reviews its really encouraging! Keep it up! Thanks again! This has been revised, sorta!**

Chapter III-

Paradox POV-

We, the Omega team, were now complete. Dana (**A/N- I am changing Dana's age to eight, cuz I want to make her a bouncy little thing)** could fight best with a dagger. Ambuscade-Aaron could fight with a sword. Nebula-Bianca with a bow and arrow. Nova-Zoë with a bow and arrow. Beckendorf-Votary with a sword. Alacrity- Silena with a sword and spear. I could fight with all, control the power of Chaos and void, control elements and kill an immortal- sending him so deep in to the void it would take about as much time for ten million stars to die before they could return-one by one.

Nova was my Lieutenant. Nebula was my second Lieutenant. Votary and Alacrity my third and forth. Dana and Aaron- Intrepid and Ambuscade my sergeants. We had over 500,000 soldiers under our commands. The unstoppable. We were known as the Omega because Omega means the end- the last thing you would see.

"Paradox, I swear if you make us do another coarse I will personally quit!" Nova joked. Of coarse I don't joke. I sighed.

"Nova, I know naught of your opinions but please, Chaos said we have and important mission ahead of us. He said that perhaps we might have to fight thought it is quite unlikely." She rolled her eyes.

Dana sprinted up to me. "Para?" she said calling me by her nickname for me. "Yes Intrepid?" I asked. "Can we have something more harder?" she pouted. I swear this girl will be the death of me.

"I will create something harder for you perhaps if you can pass this new test I created." She cracked a smile but I remained emotionless. "A new one? Ambu. he made a new one!" she ran off to Ambuscade who turned in her direction. _"Paradox I need you in my office for I shall tell you the details of you mission." _Chaos said in my mind, I didn't jump. I was used to it now.

"_Yes my lord." _I replied.

"Alacrity please go on to the control panel and put the dial on seven" I ordered. She nodded and ran over grinning, happy that I had created a new stimulation.

I walked down the halls passing soldiers and officers. The floor was made of obsidian stone and the walls of white marble. The windows opened up the milky way. It was amazing. My footsteps echoed through the halls, bouncing off the walls making it sound as if an army were walking through. I came to Chaos's door. "Come in." he said. I entered his office.

It was filled, from top to bottom, with books. He had a cherry wood desk and a gem stone chair. "Master," I bowed. "Rise my good apprentice. I have news you shan't like" he said and gestured for me to take a seat.

"Yes?" "This mission I have for you, well it is not a mission. Actually I believe it is for your own well-being." he stated lacing his fingers together looking out the window. Why would I not be happy about a mission? But the second part caught my attention.

"My well-being?" I questioned. He smiled. "Yes, Percy Jackson." I flinched when he said my _former_ name. "I am sending you to camp half-blood to learn to have emotions again. You will have your team and you will train them. I am glad though that you choose Nova to be your companion. She seems to make you more human." "Master you had said I shall never return to the betrayers! I can't go back and will not go back!" I snarled.

He gave me a dark look.

"Paradox, this is an order. You must obey." he said sternly. I realized my mistake. "Please, master forgive me!" I fell down on my knees. "Do not worry Paradox, I understand, I taught you to be rebellious I suppose." he laughed. I stood back up. "I will tell the others." I informed him, quiet reluctantly. He nodded and then gazed back out the window. I turned to leave.

I ran into them in the hall. They were laughing at Dana who was flying through the air. "Hello Master!" she squealed when she say me. They stopped laughing when they saw my face. Nova, the only one who could comfort me rushed forward.

"What? What is it-?" she asked nervously, afraid of an outburst. "Chaos wants me to return to earth to learn emotion but he requests that you came as well." Alacrity, Votary, Nebula and Nova let out screams of protest. "Silence, this is an order. We will leave in one day, pack necessities." I turned toward my dorm.

It was going to be a long night…

Annabeth POV-

"-and that is why you cannot feed a satyr and pineapple related food." Chiron said to us. "Now back to the topic, We have a guest coming to our camp. He is here on his master request." Chiron informed us. "Who is this person?" Diodnes asked.

Behind Chiron a black vortex opened up. "Hello." came a voice. We drew our weapons. "Oh dear me, not weapons." he snapped his fingers and all of us dropped our swords and daggers and stuff. The were burning hot. "OW!" I hissed as it burned my hand. Oddly enough there were no burn marks. "Who are you?" I hissed. The man gave me a smile. "My name is Chaos. Creator of the universe, the void and master of all. Now really I have no good feelings to big introductions. I have news. I hope the gods have informed you that I will be sending my apprentice and personal assassin here to your camp. He has no emotions, well no let me correct that-he feels only hate and wrath. and perhaps curiosity.

"Be warned- he will not hesitate to kill you and I quote my words from before 'he has a grudge and despises you. Anger him and be destroyed. He can fight you, the titans, and the primordial's all at once and win, with not but a mere scratch on himself. He his the second most powerful being in the universe." he told us.

Our faces were masks of horror and shock, well, except for Diodnes. "Well, he will be coming with his group in one day." Diodnes stood up. "I bet you I could take on this assassin dude, I am the greatest swordfighter the camp has had in the last 100,000 years!" he snarled. _'Yea, only because Percy left.' _I thought.

Chaos gave him a dark look and he froze.

"I would beg for your life if you ever come to fight him. To bad he feels no pity." with that Chaos turned and left. Diodnes look real offended.

Egotistic fool.

"Well, that's the news. Dismissed." Chiron said.

One day later-

Annabeth POV-

We all sat in the Pavilion staring at the sky.

Why?

I guess that's where we thought the assassin would come from. Diodnes wasn't here. The gods were watching from Olympus most likely. I wonder what it would look like?

"Hey look at that!" someone yelled and pointed at a shape hurtling toward us. In a matter of seconds a spaceship was next to the pavilion. If you had blinked you would have missed it.

It was black with shifting stars on it and a sword surrounded with stars- probably the symbol of Chaos- was on the door. The door opened and out walked out a person. He wore a black cloak with a neon green trim. All you could see was his mouth, which was pressed in a thin line. Behind him came a group of kids. They wore armor and hoodie's covered their faces. One was really small, like a child. "Hello. I am the Assassin and Apprentice of Chaos. My name is Paradox: The steel Inferno." he told us.

All of a sudden Zeus stood before him. "Hello, and welcome to earth. Would you mind coming to Olympus? I would prefer to do this in a council room and not around a ping-pong table." Zeus asked him politely. Okay, hurtful but true… Paradox thought a moment and the nodded. He gestured for two of the taller ones to come forward, which they did willingly.

"Let us go." He said an they turned into a vapor and disappeared. "Immortal campers come as well!" Zeus commanded us and then he to left. I blinked and shook my head. That was a strange exchange.

"Lets go!" I finally yelled, slightly peeved for an unknown reason.

Paradox POV- A few minutes to landing-

"Dana may you nicely shut up?" Nova asked. "Awwhh! Come on don't you love the water buffalo song?" she asked.

"No."

"Come on sing along! Everybody has a water buffalo! Yours is fast but mine is slow, oh where did we get them I don't know but everybody has a water buffalo! I took my buffalo to the store-got his head stuck in the door oh where did we get them I don't know but everybody has a water buffalo-" "Quiet!" everybody yelled.

"Everybody has a baby kangaroo yours is pick but mine is blue-" she started to whisper. "Dana!" I snapped at her.

She got real quiet after that.

"Now, no one a say a thing, get in regular formation. Dana and Aaron in the back then Alacrity and Votary in the middle and then Nebula and Nova." I growled. I loved Dana, well as much as one can with no emotions, but sometimes you just want to blast her all the way to Nordon.

Everyone nodded. "I wonder if camp has changed much?" Nebula wondered a loud. I gave a small growl.

She ignored it. "Maybe it will be all, you know, advanced." she stated. Nova shook her head and took my hand, I was about to freak and she could tell. Nova shook her head. "Not really I could see things from space- apparently the gods didn't allow humans to advanced by much, from what I could see all the made was a toy that can read your emotions."

Nova informed them. "Other than that it's all the same." She shrugged and turned to look out the window. Earth was amazing, I must admit, from space. "Entering the atmosphere, be prepared to enter the Hetrosphere." I told them. They nodded and buckled all of the thirty buckles on the seats. "5...4...3...2...1...0" the rocket gave a jolt as it hit the layer of earths atmosphere.

"Did anyone know that the hole in the ozone layer only appears in three months of the year and only in Antarctica? People make such a big deal though! If the skin cancer rates in Australia exceeds normal amount they blame it on the ozone hole- but it doesn't make sense because it only appears three months of the year during the Polar vortex, therefore the ozone layer can not affect what happen in Australia if it is only over Antarctica." Dana yelled to us over the roar.

"Thank you for that useless piece of info!" Votary yelled. **(You know that is actually true, I learned this in my science book- I'm homeschooled. The hole in the ozone layer just fills right back up again by the end of the three month period. Sorry to bore ya…I'm a nerd, deal with it. :)) **I sensed Dana rolled her eyes. "CAMP HALF-BLOOD, THREE MINUTES TILL CONTACT!" I yelled, hating those words.

The roar was deafening, but we were blessed by Chaos and it only sounded like ten lions roaring at once. We broke out of the atmosphere. I saw Camp, it looked the same.

"Ultra speed." I said and then pressed a black button. The next minute we were on the ground. "Lets go." We got in formation and I opened the door. The entire camp stood there, mouths open. I couldn't help but smile under my hood. Fun times were ahead. I pressed my mouth in a thin line., maintaining my image. Not that I cared, of course.

My cloak was as black as night, except for a green trim. My eye color. "Hello. I am the Assassin and Apprentice of Chaos. My name is Paradox: The steel Inferno." I told them. All of a sudden Zeus stood in front of me. It took all my will power for me not to spring at him. "Hello, and welcome to earth. Would you mind coming to Olympus? I would prefer to do this in a council room and not around a ping-pong table." He asked.

So they still had the pathetic ping-pong table. Hmmmm. I thought that maybe they would have improved a bit.

"Yes, Nova and Nebula shall attend with me." I said and motioned for the two to step up, which they did. Then we disappeared in a vapor. We landed in the throne room. None of the gods were there. "It feels odd, being in here." Nebula said. "I died before I was ever here. Too bad, I might have liked it." she said in pity.

I nodded. Zeus, my father and Hades flashed into their seats. "Good day," Zeus said. I nodded to him as the other gods entered. "Tell your name." Zeus said. "My name is Paradox: The steel inferno. I am the apprentice and assassin of Chaos, as you should know. He has sent me here to learn to use emotion once more." I told them in a cold voice.

"My name is Nova- the first Lieutenant of Paradox." Nova said.

I heard some of the campers grumble. "Have we meet before?" Artemis asked Nova the former Zoë Nightshade. Nova laughed darkly.

"Not that I recall." she said. Artemis still looked suspicious. But Nova shrugged it off. "My name is Nebula, the second Lieutenant." Nebula said. Hades narrowed his eyes. "Do you mind telling us your name?" Athena asked. I couldn't help put roll my eyes, they couldn't see them under the hood.

"No, I will only tell when the underworld freezes over." I said. Hades chuckled, which was odd. "I guess then we will never know your name." he grumbled. I nodded. "But I will tell you this- I am a demigod." my mouth twisted at the name. This was pathetic. I couldn't wait to get this over with- once I figured out how to do it.

"Who is your parent?" Athena asked. "That I will not tell." I retorted, hoping to make her slightly angry. This was a game. A mere game.

She scowled but said nothing. "May we leave?" I asked. Zeus frowned but then waved his hand to us. "Go, we are done." he said. "Lets go." We turned and walked out. The campers moved out of the way except one.

"I want to fight you." my brother Diodnes growled. How was he alive? They must have made the heroes of Olympus immortal. Oh dear, what was happened to this place? They've all gone insane.

"Move." I said. He curled his hands into fists. "Agree to fight me." "Diodnes, remember what Chaos said, he said I would worry for you life if you came to fight him. To bad he feels no pity." Annabeth said and tugged at his arm. He shrugged her off. How cute.

"Annabeth Chase is right." she froze when I said her name. The gods were watching in interest. "I would not hesitate to fight you but I am here for one thing and on thing only, now move." I snarled. Niether Diodnes nor Annabeth moved. Diodnes's frown deepened but then he scowled again and stood firm. I'll give him persistence for this. I lifted his hand, controlling the water I his body in made him walk away.

"Thank you." I said and we walked by. He stared at us in shock. "He just-" "Controlled the water in your body." Annabeth finished Diodnes statement behind me.

I smiled and then we vapor traveled off.

Annabeth POV-

I swear he sounded like Percy. But for all we could figure out he had somehow died and not made it to the underworld. Just like Beckendorf and Silena. I wonder where they are…

We walked back to our cabins in silence. I looked to the woods. On the edge lay the Chaos cabin. A little girl in the armor and hoodie bounded up to the pavilion. "Everybody has a water buffalo-!" okay so some of them were cheerful. A boy and a girl walked up behind her. They were holding hands. The boy reminded me of Beckendorf. He was big and burly.

The girl I'm not sure. She had black hair and was tall but she didn't look like a fighter. But I guess I should be wary right now. "Come you slowpokes!" the little girl called to them. Wait, is she flying. Yep. She flew effortlessly through the air.

I gaped at her.

Okay- do not underestimate them- AT ALL.

"Intrepid you really shouldn't fly some people might stare." said the girl to Intrepid, such weird names. "Alacrity come on, who cares besides if we are to teach them then we should at least show them our powers." she hung upside-down in the air her legs criss-crossed. "I think all we need to do is show them our power and skills and then tell them Paradox's power is ours time one hundred thousand million, times 50. Well, that doesn't begin to describe it.

"Besides he is the second most powerful person in the entire universe. I don't think it's necessary. Besides Paradox doesn't want us, Votary and I to be looked at." Alacrity warned her. Intrepid just laughed and lunged into the air at 50 miles an hour. Okay, really weird names. I walked up to them. "Hi, my name is Annabeth, I'm a daughter of Athena." I said and held out my hand.

They all had cloaks on, with different colored trims. Under the hoods they wore aviators. All you could see was theirs mouths and the glasses reflections. The Alacrity and Votary turned around. The little girl Intrepid dropped down from the sky. I could see a timid smile on her face (what I could SEE of her face anyway) but she hid behind Alacrity.

"Good day." Votary said.

"Okay, I know this will sound weird but you sound really familiar."

Votary gave a cold laugh but they all turned around and ran toward the cabin, well the little girl flew. Okay. Anti-social.

I put on my invisibility cap and followed them. After a couple minutes I could hear what was going on inside. There was laughter and old fashioned music that sounded like it was from the Napoleonic Era or an Irish pub.

It was amazing.

They laughed and I heard talking. Paradox walked up to the window and stood there just looking out. It was hard to tell with that stupid hood. Then he looked at me (I think).

Then I remembered that I was invisible. He lifted his hand and, looking directly at me, it. I went flying back ten feet. How did he see me? I looked back at the window but he was gone and the music stopped. Fine then. I walked back to the Athena cabin.

Once I laid my head on the pillow I was out.

It was a weird dream. I was in a forest and it was foggy with mist. I looked to my left, there was Paradox, his hood on, looking at a man. He was humanoid. He had a greenish tint to his skin and yellow eyes. He wore brown clothing but they must have been nice in this planet because he looked important.

"A-more. You are a good hider." Paradox said. A-more snarled. "I am a king! The people respect me! I have treated them well."

Paradox laughed and shiver went up my spine. "You? Liked? That is almost as if I would show you my face." A-more scowled. Obviously Paradox revealing his face must be either rare or non-existent. "Chaos wants you dead. I am not to hesitate. This has been the longest chase ever and what a pity that is on your part. It only took me a day and a half to find you."

A dagger slipped out into his hand.

"Tsk, tsk." Paradox clucked. A-more took a step back. "No, please." Paradox stepped toward him. "You think the people like you?" he waved his hand through the air and the mist gathered together and showed a little film.

"_Please sir, I need food! My baby is dying!" _a women was on her knees begging a soldier. The soldier smiled and smacked her aside. The scene shifted. This time is was a little boy. "_Mister may I please have some clothing?" _he asked a man. The man bent down and smiled. "_Of coarse, wait here."_ the man turned and brought out some cloth. All of a sudden and soldier ripped the clothing from the mans hand. "_Thank you," _he said and then whipped the man, laughing.

The boy screamed and tried to run but the soldier knocked him down and whipped him. Blood covered the boys back. The soldiers laughed and left him there to die. The mist shifted again. This time it was an old man lying in a prison cell, coughing. "_What did I do?" _he wheezed to another man in robes. He laughed and then kicked the man in the gut then he turned around. It was A-more.

Paradox waved his hand and the mist left. I stared in horror at the man. He wasn't looking at the assassin sent to kill him. "Liked? I think _not_." when he said the word _not_ he charged at the man the man.

I looked away.

When I looked back A-more lay dead on the ground, spilling black blood. Paradox lifted his hand. A black, white, purple orb flickered on his hand. He shoved his hand toward A-more and when it made contacted with his skin it consumed him. "Normally, I leave them alive to get consumed. He deserved worse." he whispered to himself, in a cold dark voice. I stared at the spot in horror.

He made the man just disappear.

"Well, a little snoopy aren't we? Daughter of Athena." I turned to Paradox. He was looking at me. I could tell, even though his eyes were still hidden. "If you want to see something here, enjoy." He waved his hand and smiled a cruel smile. The scene started to blur out and then I was standing in the Poseidon cabin, looking at Percy.

He was laying on the bed, panting. He looked over at me and I panicked. But I realized that he couldn't see me. He looked over at the bunk across from his. It must have been Diodnes bed. He got up with an excited look on his face. He jumped out of the bed and busted out the door.

"Annabeth?" he called. Please let this be something good! I begged whoever.

He ran over to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door. "Annabeth?" he said more softly. I followed behind him. Malcolm answered the door he looked confused to see Percy. "Percy?" he asked. "Hey, is Annabeth there? I just got back." He said. Malcolm smiled and nodded. "Nice to see you man! Annabeth was heading toward the beach. Last I saw her." Malcolm told him. Oh no. I realized what this was. No, don't go! I tried to tell him, but it was no use he just sprinted out to the beach. It was getting dark now but he made it there. He paused when he saw a couple but then froze when they started to talk. "I love you!" I heard Diodnes say.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"I love you too, Diodnes!" Dream Annabeth said. Anger crossed Percy's face. "You know, I hope you can tell Percy about us, and break up with him soon." Diodnes said. "I will, I can't believe he just up and left. I don't know why. I'm glad you were there to comfort me." "Yea me too." Diodnes replied.

"You see that constellation? The huntress? I knew her, Zoë Nightshade was her name. Well, I watched her die." "Hey lets just go eat." Diodnes said. Diodnes and Dream me got up the leave but then Percy spoke. "Annabeth?" he said. Both Diodnes and dream me froze. "Percy?" they said at once.

I noticed now what I didn't notice before. The waves pounded the shore and everything got eerily quiet. "Are you cheating on me?" He screamed. "Percy, it's not what it looks like!" Dream me called. "I left because I went on a quest to prove my love for you. I took the burden from Atlas for two weeks, for you! Now I see it was not worth the pain." He yelled.

I still couldn't believe that, even after 100,000 years. "Percy-"

"Don't try to reason, I've seen it all." he turned around and ran. The dream began to fade. My muffled voice could just be barely heard.

"Percy, Wait-"

I woke up, breathing hard, sweating. A replay. I never had hoped to live that again.

Paradox POV-

Annabeth was visiting my memory's? Odd. She learned her lesson.


	5. Chapter 4: Fight or Flight

**Man you guys are amazing and rabid! Thanks for the reviews and quick question? Do you think that I am making Paradox sound cold enough? Thanks for the reviews! **

Chapter IV- Paradox POV-

I walked with Nova, hand in hand, to the pavilion. An interesting night, I like to replay my kills to see what I did wrong and see what I could fix. It made me better.

"Paradox you are awfully quiet, and that is saying something. Is there something nagging you?" Nova asked silently as we passed a group of frightened campers. They stared after us in fear. I couldn't help but smile., but only slightly.

"It is nothing Nova, do not fret." I whispered. She smiled under her hood. The rest of the Omegas were already at a table.

We walked in silence from then on out. "Paradump!" Diodnes yelled behind me. "Would have thought he would have given up." I hissed under my breath. Nova nodded. "Go on, I'll catch up." I told her. She nodded and sprinted off. "What is it Diodnes, son of Poseidon?" I snarled under my hood.

His face wavered but he covered it up. "You. Me. Fight. Arena. Now." he said. "I would certainly like to eat if you don't mind. I have just waken and would like some nutrition. Perhaps after?" I said calmly. He tried to argue. But couldn't think of a good one to come back with. "Fine." then he stomped of toward his cabin. Poor boy.

I turned back to the Pavilion and strode forward. The campers that had seen the exchange didn't look so scared now. "-heard he's gonna take on Diodnes. Doesn't stand a chance." one snickered. The other laughed. "Fifty bucks on Diodnes." one said. I snapped my head at them.

They froze.

"I wouldn't bet." I hissed under my breath, knowing that they would here the cold icicles in their ears. I sat down at our table. "Orange juice." I stated to the glass.

Then I smiled, something which was so foreign to me I froze but immediately shook off. "Blue orange juice." I whispered and the juice turned blue. I took a sip. Alacrity and Votary were smiling under their hoods. "I forgot you used to do that." Votary said.

"Yes, old habits die hard." I said and then took a drink. "I would like to honor our guests the Legion of Chaos as he told me they shall be called." I turned to them. "Did he tell you anything about our name being the Legion of Chaos?" I asked. They all shook their heads. "Odd." I turned back to Chiron. "Welcome. I hope you accomplish your, ah, issue." Chiron said. "Thank you." I replied. He nodded. "Ha! I bet you he'll fail, he can't even beat me!" Diodnes yelled from his table, all alone. The entire camp froze and turned to watch me get up and walk to his table.

"Diodnes, a pity you will be wrong. We haven't even fought yet how do you know if you'll beat me?" I said in a harsh cold clouded voice. He stood up and tried to look into my hood. "You can't" I told him. He looked dumbstruck. "What?" he asked stupidly.

"See in." I stated. "Oh… Still you don't stand a chance. I bet your not even that scary underneath that hood. Your probably a wimp." he sneered. I threw my head back and laughed- the last thing the camp expected me to do, they all jumped even my group.

Then I grabbed him by the neck and smashed him against the wall causing it to crack. "Do not call me a wimp fool!" I hissed at him. He gave a little whimper. "Think naught of me as a boy in a hood but a man as your worst nightmare. One that can defeat not only the gods but the Titians, giants, and the primordial's at once and win." I hissed the last word.

He tried to free him self but I was stronger and I tightened my grip. "I can kill you in a second but I am here naught to kill but to earn something back what was once mine. If you think I will fall to your pathetic self you are wrong." I screamed at him.

"Paradox!" Nova screamed. I heard run toward me and all of a sudden we were flying through the air. "Run, he's gonna blow!" I heard Nebula scream. There was a load rush of feet and Nova wrestled with me. "Calm down Paradox!" she whispered in my ear. Her voice was soft and felt like silk in my ear. "Hate and anger cloud you. You taught us that emotion can cloud you and make you weak. I believe you but some things are needed to make you human." I could feel the anger drain out of me. Soon I was standing up. "You were about to release your power, your black glow surrounded you. If you had blown you would have killed all of us in a second." she whispered. I nodded. "Thank you Nova." I said and I leaned over and kissed her.

Her eyes widened and I took off my sunglasses. "The same green as before, I like your eyes, this is the first time I've seen them in 100,000 years." she muttered. "Yes, I'm fine now, lets go." I said and turned away.

We walked over to the arena, which was quite bigger than before. The entire camp seemed to be there to watch. Diodnes was standing in the middle, smirking. "Here's a deal- if I win you have to reveal your identity, if you win-" "When I win you have to get rid of your ego." I said. "As if! What ego?" he laughed. I rolled my eyes and walked to the right side of the arena. I saw money being exchanged between campers. "Rules are simple there is no killing!" Chiron announced. We both nodded. Diodnes got his weapon ready. I stood still. "Powers are allowed!" he finished. He nodded quickly and gave a small curt of the head. "BEGIN!"

He lunged at me. All of a sudden I had my sword Riptide out. I dodged to the left and used the flat of my sword against his back pushing him down. He fell to the ground. I stood there.

Luckily my sword was black mixed in with all the metals in this world and out. Diodnes got back up and slashed his sword toward my stomach, one hand behind my back, I blocked it and advanced. He was hopelessly at a loss. I was getting in more cuts in one minute then he had in five. He could only retreat and block. Still one hand behind my back I cut, and jabbed. The he grinned. A giant wave was rushing toward me.

I smiled under my hood. Oh goodie. I lunged at him and cut his arm, he tried to deflect it but it was to late. The water wall spiraled toward me. I held up my hand…and it stopped. He gasped open mouthed at me. I smiled gruesomely. I jumped five, ten, fifteen feet into the air. I made the currents lift me up and I twirled the water around me. My hand cackled with electricity and I shot him down. Diodnes fell down. I landed on the ground. "I. can. Win." I heard him whisper to himself. He lunged at me. His eyes narrowed and breathing hard he slashed through the air.

_Time for a trick._

Annabeth POV-

This Paradox guy was good, I must admit. He had one hand behind his back and you know the sad thing? All the moves he did were basic while Diodnes fought with all he had.

Pretty sad.

When Paradox did the electric power thing I knew Diodnes didn't stand a chance. Diodnes jumped up and winced. Paradox was standing calmly a few feet in front of him. "Come on Diodnes!" An Apollo camper yelled. Diodnes smirked at Paradox who just stood there.

Then Diodnes slashed through Paradoxes Body and it went right through. "What the?" Paradox, the real one, came out of now where and kicked Diodnes in the back. He fell over. Paradox drew his sword and held it against his neck. "I win." he stated coolly. I gaped at him.

How in the Hades did he do that? Diodnes turned himself over on his back and I didn't see it till now but his sword was gone. Diodnes grimaced as he stood up and he glared at Paradox who was walking away. "Intrepid," he said and walked calmly out of the arena. The little girl Intrepid jumped over and took of her hood. She had silver/blonde/white hair with clear transluctant blue eyes and was really pale. "I can heal you!" she squealed and touched Diodnes. "I'd rather not," she sighed but all of a sudden all of Diodnes wounds were gone and healed. "I really don't like you," she completed and jumped back over to the girl Alacrity.

"Let's go." She said and the omegas walked out. Everyone just stared after them. "He's weak!" Diodnes said. "I could still have fought!"

"Shut up Diodnes!" I screamed at him. He glared at me and I glared back but of coarse mine was better. He flinched back and then walked out. They way Paradox thought, simple smooth, a natural it reminded me of Percy.

Thalia POV- **(We needed this)**

Well then. That was a freakin' awesome fight. Paradox reminded me of Percy. The way he fought not him in general. By the way Annabeth looked, she was probably thinking the same thing. I don't think Percy could ever become something like that. He would want to destroy them, and do it ruthlessly.

I walked to the beach, where I was reminded of Percy. I think it helped keep me sane. I froze. Standing on the beach was the assassin, Paradox. His back was turned toward me. You could never tell when they were looking at you with those dang hoods on. I gritted my teeth and tiptoed up.

All of a sudden I was pinned on the ground a knife at each of my limbs pinning my clothes down. "What?"

"I sensed someone with a weapon." he said. "Guilty, that's my hunting knifes." I muttered. Under his hood his mouth was pressed in a thin line, conveying no emotion. "You're a hunter." he stated, not a question. "Yes. Will you let me go?" I asked. He laughed a cold laugh.

"Yes of coarse. Wouldn't want you t be left here?" he snapped his fingers and the knifes were gone. "Nice aim." I mumbled. He nodded. "What brings you down to the beach?" he asked. I was sitting cross legged and he sat next to me. So casual.

I froze, it didn't seem like him.

"Oh it reminds me of a lost friend." I said staring at the sea. "Oh, and who is this friend?" he asked. "Percy Jackson." he flinched when I said the name. "What?" "Nothing worthy of mention." He talked so weird, like a wise man. I guess if he was immortal he would have time to read and learn. "He went missing and hasn't been found dead." I whispered.

"We don't know."

"Ahh, and if you were to meet him now what would you do?" he asked. Okay, weird question. I shrugged. "I don't know. Cry and hug him. Why?" "Well your not really doing that." he mused. I glanced at him irritated and confused. "Well I'm sitting next to you." he took of his hood and Percy Jackson sat next to me. "Percy!" I yelled and smashed into him. "OMG I've missed you so much!" "Hmmmm, you really are crying." he said silently. I looked at him. I smiled but his mouth never strayed from a tight firm slit. "Oh come on smile already!" I said.

He tried to smile but it was to forced and his mouth went back to the thin line. "Oh right, I guess you don't smile do you. No emotions. Huh." He nodded. "Percy-" "do not call me that!" he snarled. "Oh, right, I guess you wouldn't like that name anymore." I said and blushed.

"No."

"Well, I have to go, you know make sure the hunters aren't making problems." I said. "Yes, as I have something to do." he stood up. "Oh and swear on the river Styx that you shall not reveal my identity. "I swear on the River Styx that I will not tell who you are." he nodded and was gone in a vapor. He was so powerful now and different. More fierce and dark and ugh, scary. I feel he could knock my death glare off the charts sadly enough. I walked back to the Artemis cabin. This was going to be a long night.

Percy was so different. Cold, dark and hard. It wasn't Percy anymore. And I thought that Percy would destroy this person! He IS this person!

I think, truly, I'm going to miss the old Percy.

Nebula POV-

I was wandering around camp. It was funny, being here. Last I was here I was a hunter and I didn't even like it then. I didn't even realize that I was walking toward the woods until I saw Nico sitting at a the bottom of a tree. I asked Paradox if I could tell Nico who I was and he agreed. Reluctantly of course but agreed none-the-less.

I sighed and walked over. "Hello," I said to Nico. He looked up and scowled. "What do you want?" he growled. I couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. This _was _my brother.

"Why are you here, alone?" He lifted his hand, two fingers up. "Hades as dad. Like being alone." "Oh," I sat down next to him and he scooted over a bit. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I hugged him. He froze. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he screamed but he couldn't break my hold. I threw of my hood. "Nico Di Angelo." I said and looked in his eyes. He froze. "Bianca?" he had tears in his eyes.

I nodded. Then he hugged me. I laughed.

"Your older then me now." I said. I was still twelve but he was fifteen years old. "Oh, yea." he blushed. "I trust you to not tell anyone. But Nico? Why did you guys betray Percy?" I asked. His face darkened. "I didn't, I was away with dad." I nodded. "Good, well I have to go." he nodded. "Bye Bianca." I looked at him darkly before I put my hood on. He was my brother, but I still belong with Chaos. "Don't call me that- my name is Nebula." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Goodbye Nebula." I smiled and pulled my hood back on.

The next morning-

Paradox POV-

Nebula told me what she did and I told them that Thalia new about me being Percy. (*grimace*)

"Okay, so can you tell Nico about you being you know who!" Nebula begged. "I feel bad you know, him not knowing." she gave me a timid look. I sighed. "Fine." I grumbled.

She smiled and ran off to find Nico. "Wait Nebula. Wait until after the class." she frowned but then nodded. "Dana tell everyone that the class starts at 8:00 sharp anyone late will have to fight me." I told her. She smiled and flew off. "Lets go,"

Dana POV-

I was flying top speed to the stupid pavilion. Man these people were soooo behind my planet. I mean gosh! Actual food? I guess…still weird though.

I flew into the pavilion and people turned to gape at me. "How is she-?" said someone from the Ares table. "Well Duh!" I said and landed. "I am from the planet Door-on. Powers!" I exclaimed.

"Other Planets? Man this is so weird." one kid whispered. "Everyone! Paradox said to be at the arena that 8:00 sharp and anyone who is late for the teaching has to fight him." everyone began to scarf down their food. Satisfied I ran and flew off again.


	6. Chapter 5: Identities are just that

Chapter V-

Paradox POV-

I was waiting in the Arena, tapping my foot impatiently. "Come on Dana," I whispered to myself. Nova patted my shoulder. "Look, their she is." She pointed to a speck. Sure enough Dana flew in about as fast as a Mercedes going three million miles and hour, if it could go that fast. "They're comin' fast" she said and the saluted me. I nodded. "Dana you'll teach them how to use a dagger. Alacrity you'll help her. Nebula and Nova show those Apollo camper how to shoot in a straight line. Votary you'll help with my class." They all nodded and went to the different sections we drew out. I stood in the middle of the arena. A few of the campers walked in and stood around uncomfortably. "Stand over there." I informed them, pointing to a spot in the arena. A little girl walked up, she was small and looked like an Aphrodite camper. "Ummmm, Sir?" she said. I leaned down to face her. Her eyes widened in fear. "Yes?" I asked quietly. She rocked back on her heels. I saw Annabeth enter and when she saw the girl I could see she felt an urge to run and pull her away. "Ummmm, we haven't decided what my weapon is." she whispered. She was eight, like Dana. "Well," I cleared my throat. "You can go over to Dana's group, over there." I said and pointed to over where Dana stood. "But you must wait until everyone comes." I said. Her smile brightened. "Thank you!" she said and hugged me. All of the campers froze when they saw what she did. I slowly and timidly put my arms around her in a hug. "Thanks!" she said again and smiled then she ran over to where the rest of the campers stood. I stood up. They all stared at her in wonder. "Alright, we will divide you up into group and then even smaller then." they nodded. I told them where to go and then let their teachers divide them up. Nico raised his hand. "Ummmm, I don't have a group." he said. "Oh, yes, Nico Di Angelo." I said in distaste. He flinched. "You are to fight me." I said. He glanced at Nebula and nodded she at him encouragingly. He gulped, and I can understand why, and then walked toward me. "Begin!" I yelled. Nico walked up and held out his hand. "Hey," he said. I just stared at him. He gulped again and let his hand fell down at his side. I looked over at Dana and Alacrity's class. "-and you have to be quick!" I heard Dana tell her class. I rolled my eyes. "Alright, let's begin." I pulled out Riptide and he pulled out his sword. "Go," I said. He lunged at me and I dodged. "Good, lunging is good." I said. He moved at me again and swung his sword at me knee. I blocked again and cut his arm. He grimaced. "Be quick, like with a dagger." I said. He moved at me again and this time went into a series of slashes and jabs. He pressed me back. How in the name of Chaos is Diodnes the best sword fighter? "Be swift like an archer." I said. I quickly lunged at him and all of a sudden he was disarmed, his sword ten feet away, Riptide at his throat. He gulped and held up his hands. I laughed darkly. The entire arena went silent. I capped Riptide and sighed. "I need to talk with you." I said. He nodded. "Commence with your classes." I yelled. Immediately everyone began to fight again. "Follow me." I gestured for him to follow. We walked out of the arena. We walked a bit away and I stopped in the middle of the cabins, well not the Chaos cabin, which was by the woods. "Nico, I have to tell you something." I said. He gulped again. "Yes, remember me?" I asked and turned around, taking off my hood. "P-p-percy?" he said. "Don not call me that." I said darkly. He chuckled and then nodded. "Man! Where did you go? With Chaos?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes, after what happened…" I whispered. "I wandered around and Chaos found me, I had nothing to loose so I left." I shrugged. He looked worried and furrowed his brow. "What about your mom?" he asked. I froze, I never did think about me mom. "My mother?" I said, and I fell down on my knees. Nico looked at me worriedly but didn't move. All of a sudden I was in front of him, gripping his shoulders. "OW!" He flinched under my gaze. "Take me to her!" I demanded. He looked anywhere but me. "I don't know if I can-" he glanced at me and then sighed. "Fine I'll take you to see her ghost, she's in Elysium." I breathed a sigh of relief and let my hands fall. "Let's go," Nico said and we shadow traveled to New York City.

Annabeth POV-

I watched as Nico fought Paradox, and I felt really bad for Nico. "Hullo!" The girl, Dana said. "What?" I looked at her impatiently. She was tapping her foot. "Come on, you have to fight Alacrity." she said. I guess Alacrity was a fighter. She grabbed my hand and led me to where she stood. Her hood was on. I flinched back at the touch of her hand. It was freezing cold. "Don't worry, it's always like that." she shrugged. "Okay-" "Do I have to fight her?" Alacrity said in distaste. "What did I do? You sound like if you had the choice to jump off a cliff you'd rather do that!" I complained, putting my hands on my hips. She laughed. "If I could die I would jump off the cliff." she mused but then shrugged. "Let's do this." She walked past a few of the duelers. "Go," Dana said and bounced off. Alacrity unsheathed her dagger. I pulled out mine from Luke. Her hood darkened when I pulled it out. She lunged at me. I blocked and charged her.

Paradox POV-

We were standing in a Hotel. "It feels odd, being here." I said. Nico glanced at me and shivered. "What?" I turned to him. "Well, your not YOU anymore!" he admitted. I pursed my lips. "Yes, let's just see my mom." I said quietly. I nodded and opened the doors to the underworld. We walked down for what seemed like hours. But I kept my self occupied by thinking up different battle strategies. "Sooooo," Nico said after awhile. "How's life with no emotion?" he asked. I thought a moment. "It's easier." I mused. "Oh, I guess your all, you know, dark." he said. I shrugged. "I suppose. I already revealed myself to Thalia." I said. He grinned. "And how did that go?" he asked, amused. "She started to cry and she hugged me." I told him. He laughed but then stopped. "We're almost there, keep quiet." he told me, holding up his index finger. I shut my mouth. We walked into the underworld. It was the same, if not bigger. "Let's go." he said and we walked to Elysium.

Annabeth POV-

I stared at my dagger and then glanced at the camp. They had surrounded us, their mouths open. All the Aphrodite cabin was staring at Silena Beauregard, wide mouthed. She was slaying down on the ground, he hood flipped off. She glared at me. "Silena-" one of the Aphrodite girls stepped up. Silena jumped up and the girl flinched back. "Alacrity!" Votary ran over, cutting through the crowd. "That's Silena you idiot!" he turned around. "Quiet!" he snapped. Clarisse ran forward. I'd forgotten, they had been friends. "Silena?" he voice sounded hurt. I didn't know Clarisse could even sound like that. "Don't' call me that! My name is Alacrity!" she snapped at her. If Alacrity was Silena, who was Votary? I glanced at him. "Let's go," he grabbed her hand and they ran to the Chaos Cabin. We looked at them, surprised, shocked and betrayed. Silena?

Paradox POV-

"Hmmmm, so this is what Elysium looks like." I said as we walked through the happiest place in the underworld. "Yep," I looked around. "You know what I just realized?" Nico asked suddenly. I glared at him. "No, what?" "Identity's are just names, nothing else. You can change them like you can change your pants." "Okay, I suppose indentities are just names...yes I agree, the comparison is a bit odd." I said. He laughed. "Come on, your mom is over here." he pointed over to a gorgeous house. It was concrete, with ivy growing up the side, with red shingles and a marble fountain. The door was closed. I knocked on it. Nico stood behind me. I put my hood on. My mother's spirit answered the door. She looked the same as before, 100,000 years ago. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked, then she glanced at Nico. "Hello, Mom." I threw off my hood and she gasped. "Percy?" she whispered. I knew if she could have hugged me then she would have. "Hello, mother, I've, eh, missed you." "You sound different-" she said suspiciously. "Well, come in!" she gestured for us to come in. We sat down on a couch. "Well, Percy! I am so happy to see you! Nico kept me company when he was here. He kept me updated on your ahh, status." she said. I glared at Nico. "Yes, good, mother I left." I said, not sure where to start. She laughed. "I know Percy! Now tell me your story." I nodded and started.

Third POV-

The gods were sitting in the Throne room. Unsure what to say, Zeus cleared his throat. "Well, what are we to do with this new problem?" he asked. The gods glanced nervously at each other. Poseidon was horrible, he was pale, quite different from his tanned skin. Zeus finally took notice. "Brother is something wrong?" he asked, his eyebrow shooting up. "I feel something is wrong." he said, avoiding eye contact. All of a sudden Hades flashed in. "What?" Zeus asked. Hades lanced at Poseidon. "I have good news. Somewhat." he said. "Yes-" Hades snapped his fingers and Nico and the Paradox boy appeared. "Father-!" Nico yelled exasperated. "Quiet!" Hades snapped. "Guess who I found!" He said, "Pull down the hood boy!" he demanded him. "You can't make me!" Paradox snarled. "Do it boy!" he said again. Paradox grumbled and took off his hood. They all stared at Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus. Poseidon looked up and life filled his features. "Percy!" He ran forward but when he tried to hug him Percy was gone, standing a few feet away, a furious look on his face. "I am not Percy, but Paradox!" he snarled. Poseidon looked hurt. Percy started muttering under his breath. "Leave. Can't go on!" he snarled under his breath. Poseidon walked over to his Throne. "I am not your son anymore, Betrayer! I need to leave, I need to tell Chaos that I cannot go on with my identity known!" "Paradox-" "His name is Percy!" Poseidon yelled. "Paradox-" Nico gritted his teeth together but continued. "Remember what I said? About identities?" Paradox looked at him and nodded, still frowning. "Well?" "I know, just a name and my name is Paradox." he said. "Right!" Zeus gulped. Percy. Is. Paradox. Well.

"Paradox, do you mind helping us with our problem?" Zeus asked. Poseidon grumbled something under the lines of- _his name is Percy and he is Alive._ Paradox snarled under his breath and turned to Zeus. "What is it?"

Nico POV-

Well, okay then… I listened in horror to Lord Zeus. Gaea, again! I looked at Paradox. He seemed to completely understand what was going on. "I shall think about it." he said, once Lord Zeus finished. Lord Zeus nodded. "Good, no be gone, we must talk." He waved his hand and they disappeared.

**Awwww! Thank you so much guys! Especially you **_**you-don't-know-me! **_**I'll pray that you don't get caught and maybe your parents will lighten up. I really hope you didn't get in trouble. Thanks for the good reviews and keep em' comin'! I know, I know the whole Gaea thing is common with Chaos stories but this will have a twist. Promise! Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 6: Is nothing safe anymore?

Chapter VI-

Paradox POV-

I stormed back to my cabin, leaving Nico behind in the Arena. Apparently Classes had went well. From what I could tell from the campers and their expressions. But the Aphrodite campers seemed shocked and sweaty. I have a troubled feeling about this. I burst through the door. Everyone turned toward me. Alacrity was crying. I rushed over. "What happened?" I asked. Votary looked up and threw his hood off. He looked angry and disappointed. "Alacrity was fighting the daughter of Athena, and she managed to take her hood off." he informed me. I snarled. "What?" Votary shook his head and turned back to Alacrity. "Intrepid, come with me." I growled. She flew over and nodded, throwing her hood over her head. We walked out, Intrepid flying overhead. "What is it master?" she asked. I shook my head. "I need a talk with Chiron." I said. She nodded and sped up. I walked up to the big house, getting a few stares and confused looks. I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked harder. "Maybe he's asleep?" Intrepid said uncertainly. I shook my head again and this time he answered. Chiron answered. He looked tired but when he saw me he straightened and his face got serious. "Can I help you Paradox?" he asked. "Yes, may I come in?" I asked. He nodded and moved aside. We walked in and Dana, who was grinning, knew what was about to happen. "Please, sit down." Chiron said. I sat but, of coarse, Dana floated around. "What is wrong?" he asked. "I suppose you heard what happened in the arena?" I asked. He nodded. "I am flabbergasted by your teachings and a bit surprised about Silena." he said. "Yes, well, the daughter of Athena must be ever so proud of herself for revealing the face of Alacrity. It is the utmost disappointing that this has happened-" "She will not be harmed, correct?" he whispered. "Alacrity? No, I could never harm her, but this girl has provided curiosity throughout you camp. They will try and see our faces! She disgraced Alacrity by revealing her face! She should be punished. By our law once an identity is revealed that persona is disgraced! Alacrity would normally be sent back to Chaos planet, but she is required here! This daughter of Athena is to be punished!" I yelled. Chiron looked confused. I jumped up. "Well, since your laws do not apply here then Annabeth can't be punished." he shrugged. I shook my head and rubbed my temples. "I do want-" "Never mind!" I yelled. Just then Dionysus popped in. "Oh my Mr. Jackson what is the problem?" he strode over. Chiron glanced between them. "Mr. Jackson?" he said, confused. Dionysus rolled his eyes. "Yes Chiron, this is Perseus Jackson the savior of Olympus, apprentice and assassin of Chaos. His identity was revealed by Lord Hades." he told him. He sat down and waved his hand. A diet coke appeared and he popped it open. Chiron turned and gaped at me. I huffed and flipped off my hood. Chiron gasped. "Is my identity safe anymore?" I mumbled. "Percy-?" Chiron whispered. I rolled my eyes. "Master, shall I go?" Dana asked and fluttered down by me. I thought about it a moment. If she left I might let my temper get the best of me but… "Yes, Dana tell them to go to the Pavilion. Make sure no one talks to you. I need to contact Chaos." I said. She nodded and ran off, taking a flying leap. "Percy, why did you leave?" Chiron whispered. "I think you know exactly why I left. Now please excuse me I must talk to my master." I nodded curtly to both of them and stalked out.

Annabeth POV-

I walked over to the Hades table and slammed my fist against it. Nico jumped up and looked at me annoyed. "What?" "Listen Nico, and listen well. What did Paradox need to talk to you about when he asked to talk to you?" I asked, sitting down. Nico glanced at Chiron and then back at me. "Nothing really, just a few pointers." he went back to his table snarfing. "Nico! Paradox isn't really the one who would share fighting pointers. If you haven't noticed he would probably be the kind of person who would let you show your skills, fight you, beat you and not give you any pointers because he could still just beat you and leave you defenseless." I pointed out. Nico looked and me, shrugged and went back to eating. "Your hopeless!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air. He rolled his eyes and shrugged again. "Nico!" I slapped him on the shoulders. "Ow, you know I could sue you for that!" he said. I rolled my eyes and tuned just in time to see the Omega Legion walk in. The little girl flying, doing flips in the air. She was just a free-spirit, wasn't she. The pavilion went quiet as Silena walked in, or Alacrity, holding hands with Votary. Whoever he was, she must loved him. I found it hard to believe that she could love someone other than Beckendorf. They walked silently over to their table. Voices started to pick up again. Just then the little girl walked up to the head table and jumped up. She threw off her hood. I couldn't help but feel astounded by her beuty. I saw the Aphrodite girls look at her jealously. "Alright! I have a song! Everyone sing along. Cuz' Paradox ain't here and I wanna break some rules! Cuz' we aren't allowed to go to the campfire1" she yelled. I saw some campers grin at each other. Nico and I turned to face her. "Alright! I goes like this-

Hump di dump, hump hump di dumpty dumpty, hump di dump, hump hump di dumpty dumpty-

Mary had a little, lamb little lamb, Mary had a little lamb-

And threw it out the window the second story window, with a highty ho and a hefty throw she threw him out the window!" She fell over with laughter. "DANA!" I turned and found Paradox, storming into the pavilion. She froze and flew over and bowed. "I am sorry master. Please forgive me. I just wanted some fun." she whispered. He leaned down and sighed and then let out a whop of laughter. She fell over too, crying from laughter. I looked at them confuse.

1.) Paradox was laughing

2.) Paradox was laughing

"Dana your like a sister to me, I could never hurt you. But still, I told you not to talk to them." he said sternly when they finished. She hugged him and nodded. "Sorry," Just then the little Aphrodite girl ran up to Paradox. I saw all of them try and pull her back. "Samantha!" one yelled. Her sister, Sarah. "Sir, I want to join!" she said and gripped his robes. A hush fell over the pavilion. I heard her sister give a little sob. "Samantha, I don't know if you want too-" "I do, I do! I learned a lot from Dana-" she grabbed Dana's hand and continued, "-and I think I can be a lot of help and can serve!" she yelled, hopelessly trying to convince him. He pursed his lips. "Alright, I suppose, but you should ask your sister." he said. Samantha looked down, disappointed. Her sister, Sarah, stood up and walked over to her sister. Pulling her in her arms. "We'll both join." she stated. "Alright then," he cleared his throat, "I suppose, Please follow me." he walked out and the Aphrodite cabin stared out after them in disgust and horror. I looked at Nico, he was grinning. "Why are you smiling?" I said. He glanced at me and his smile faded. "Nothing," he turned away. "You should probably leave from the table, it's against the rules." he said. I sighed and walked back to the Athena table. "Malcolm, I need to take to you." I said, gesturing to the outside. He got up and followed me out. "What is it?" he asked. "Malcolm, I need you to help me figure out Paradox." I said. "Oh good, something hard." I laughed and pulled him to the Cabin.

A little later-

"-I don't get it! Nothing adds up!" I threw my hands up in the air, exasperated. Malcolm shook his head. "I don't know, so what we got is the Gods argue when we go to the meeting about Percy, Paradox shows up, he doesn't like Diodnes-" "And I can't disagree." I stated. He nodded and continued. "-Battles him and wins, Thalia looks overjoyed the next day, and then he explodes with anger toward Diodnes, then he teaches us and Nico looks just as overjoyed as Thalia, and then he-uhhhhh! Anything else?" he looked at me. I shook my head, annoyed. "I don't know?" I yelled and threw my hands in the air, again. "It looks like he's here just to get his emotions back." he said. I crossed my arms. "I think the only emotion he's got back is anger." I grumbled. Just then I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it. "Hey, Annabeth and Malcolm, Chiron needs all the head counselors, and their second in command." Michael Yew said. I nodded, "Let's go Malcolm."

Paradox POV-

I was standing in the meeting room, pacing. Chiron watched me walk back and forth. "Percy-" I glared at him and he silenced. "I would put your hood back on, ummmm, Paradox." Chiron said. I nodded and put my hood on. Clarisse walked in and Slumped down on the seat. She glared at me. "You know, I hate to admit, but you're a dang good fighter." she said. I sighed. "Thank you, Daughter of Ares," I said and turned away and continued to pace. "Why do you say Daughter or Son and not call us by our names?" she asked, irritated. I paused and then continued. "I prefer to address by such as it is easier then to remember your name." Chiron snorted. "Per-adox you are-" "Why did he just say Per-?" Clarisse asked, she glanced at me. I glared at Chiron, I knew he couldn't see me under the hood but he could feel my stare through the Aviators. "Paradox, whatever, that's not your real name is it?" She narrowed her eyes. "I turned to her. "That is none of your business if it is, Daughter of Ares, you are the last person I would- no actually I would even tell you before I told the before I told that Daughter of Athena and I would never-!" Just then Everyone walked in, talking. Clarisse looked at me, her mouth open, I guess she just figured it out. I guess nothing matters anymore. My identity is just getting thrown around!

Nico POV-

I walked in with everyone else. Clarisse looked shocked, but she covered it up as soon as she noticed me staring at her. Paradox looked angry, well you couldn't see his face but it seemed their emotions went along with their hoods, darkening with their mood. Dark is angry. Grey, not light enough to see in, but Dark enough to see their happier then normal. His mood was darker than you-should-know-where, (**A/N- I forgot how to spell where Kronos is) **and that's really, really dark. I sat down. Diodnes was glaring at Paradox, who seemed distracted. I still found it hard to believe that Percy is Paradox. He was so different and scary. I was still mad at my Dad that he made him reveal his identity. I sat up as Paradox started.

Paradox POV-

"So, I am not to finish my, problem and get my emotion back. Chaos said he realized that I would not be the same if I had them back." I sighed and turned away. "You may go…" I said. I heard everyone leave. "Clarisse, perhaps you should-" "I'll stay" she snarled. I felt his look on my back but he left. "So, you back?" She asked. "How in the world did you figure it out?" I turned around to face her. She shrugged. "When you said Daughter of Athena and when Chiron said Per." I sighed and pulled off the hood. She stood up. "You know Annabeth cried for a week after you left. Just like when you were kidnapped by Hera and thrown in the Roman Camp." I shrugged. "I don't care for her and this Camp, I felt better and myself when I was with training with Chaos, I felt like I could finally release my self." I sighed. "I need to go, good bye Clarisse." I vapor traveled away. My name is not safe and I needed to leave. This Camp is going to kill me, ha.


	8. Chapter 7: Need to know

Chapter VII-

Paradox POV-

I put the violin down. Yes I did indeed play an instrument. Shocked? well you shouldn't be. I would have thought you would be used to the fact that I am very talented.

"Paradox? Why did you stop, it was beautiful?" Nova asked. "I got a bit tired of Bach Cantata #147 BMV, perhaps we should go out for a walk?" I replied. Nova shrugged and got up. "Alright, but can it be on the beach, I've come to like it." she said thoughtfully. "Come," I reached for her hand, which she gave, and we walked out together.

The beach was quiet and a fog covered the morning. There were no birds but the lapping of the waves created a nice background sound. "I love it here," Nova said, looking out to the ocean, a dark, navy-blue in the cloudy morning light. "Yes, as do I," "Paradox? How did the Daughter of Ares figure it out?" she asked. I had told her about Clarisse, as I will from this point on, call her. "Chiron said, quite purposely I think, Per in front of my name. She figured it out after I said I would tell her my identity before the Daughter of Athena." She nodded. "Sounds like it was on purpose, maybe you should ask Chiron to swear on the river Styx not to tell?" I shrugged and looked up at the moon, just barely visible through the mist. "He will not comply, I know it," I retorted. She growled. "Maybe he might need a bit persuading?" she asked. I gave a short, cold laugh. "Perhaps, you may know it not but I figure Chiron might be able to find a loophole." I looked forward and saw Thalia and Nico running toward us. "Hey Per-Paradox!" Thalia called. "Hi Nova!" Nova's hood darkened. "She became a hunter, what a hypocrite," she snarled. "Calm down," I patted her arm. They caught up to us. "Hey, we saw you guys and I thought we could, you know, hang out, since, you know, we haven't in like, you know, 100,000 years." Nico said. Thalia raised her eyebrow. "What's with the 'you know'?" she said. Nico blushed, tried to cover it, shrugged and blushed again. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," Thalia said. "I wanna know if you want to come to the Archery range?" she asked. "Wait, I thought Paradox, you weren't goog at archery?" Nico asked thoughtfully. "Let's go,"

Annabeth POV-

I watched as Nico and Thalia talked with Paradox and Nova. I had decided to walk up to the beach for a walk when I saw them. I was hiding behind some bushes, watching. I saw them all walk off together toward the archery range. Okay. I sprinted back to the cabin, luckily Malcolm was walking out. Unluckily he was in his pajamas. "Malcolm!" I called. He turned to me. "What?" "Archery range, Now!" I yelled and ran past him, grabbed his arm, swung him around, pulling him off his feet, and sprinted to the range. "Annabeth! Let my feet actually touch the ground!" he yelled. I screeched to a stop. "Hurry up!" he was leaning over himself and he put up a finger, wait. He straightened and glared at me. "Okay I'm ready." we ran up to the archery range and hid behind some bushes. I'm really starting to love bushes, apparently, because I hang around them so much. I watched as Thalia shot and arrow. Bulls eye. Now Paradox got ready. He notched his arrow, aimed and fired. Perfect. So straight it made Thalia's arrow look like a drunk, vertically-challenged elephant. Thalia's mouth was wide open. "I thought you couldn't shoot?" Nico yelled. Paradox laughed, a cold laugh. "Yes, well I've trained." "But you a child of-" "Nico! Quiet! Someone might here!" Thalia hissed. Nova had her back turned away from everyone. Paradox looked over at her. He disappeared and then appeared next to her. He hugged her and whispered something in her ear. She turned around to face everybody. "Annabeth, I think Nico and Thalia-" "Are a lot acquainted. than we thought." I finished. He nodded and gulped. I watched as Nova walked over to Thalia. Who froze when she whispered something in her ear. Thalia smiled and gave her a big hug. She was crying. "What in the world of gumdrops-?" Malcolm said. I was to shocked to look at him or say anything. Thalia wiped the tears away. Nova hugged her back and they both laughed. Paradox was nodding his head. Nico was laughing on the ground. I am going to find out more, so help me I will.

Paradox POV-

I watched as Nova told her identity to Thalia. Thalia hugged her and cried. "I'm so sorry I was mean to you!" She said. Nova hugged her back. Nico was laughing his but off, for what reason I know not. "Come on, let's go one!" I yelled. Nova nad Thalia were talking. Nova giving her tips. "Come Nico, let's let the girl leave, I want a look at my old cabin." I said. Nico froze, nodded and got up. We walked to the cabins. "Soooo, why you wanna see?" he asked. I shrugged. A cold wind blew through the valley and my cloak blew back, revealing my clothes. I had on all black, with a skull on my tee-shirt. Nico looked. "Wow, you were never one for black," I shrugged. "Rmember, boy, that I've changed." I replied. Nico nodded. "So has your speech…" he muttered. I shrugged again. Just then Clarisse ran up. "Per, Para! Ahh! Whatever! I heard Annabeth and Malcolm talking. Their trying to figure out who you are!" she said. I snarled under my breath. "what?" I hissed. She was breathing hard. "Emmm, thank you, ehh, Clarisse." I said. She nodded. "Your ehh, welcome." she turned away. I walked over to my old cabin. Ahhhh, memories. I touched the low building. Nico stood behind me, awkwardly. "For some reason, I still feel attached." I whispered. The door burts open and Diodnes stepped out. He froze when he saw me the his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously. "Just to see an ugly face. I just saw the cabin and I needed something to compare it with." I said. He lunged at me. I sidestepped. He tried to grab my cloak but I stepped away. "Goodbye Mister Brown, thank you for fulfilling my wishes. I made Nico and I vapor travell to the beach. We stood there, all of a sudden on the beach. Nico doubled over. "Whoa, it is weird, being water." Nico gasped. "You get used to it," I told him. He groaned. "You mean I'll have to do it again?" "Not unless you agree." I said. He nodded and laid down on the sand. "Just a moment." "Yes, well with great power comes the great need to take a nap. And you may have it, I have to go and talk to my team." I siad and walked off. Everyone was at the cabin. Thalia was inside too, I didn't like it, but Nova was happy. "I need to say something important!" I said. Everyone turned to look at me. I stared at Thalia. "What? OHHHH! Okay bye," she got up and left. I sighed and took off my hood. Everyone took of their hoods as well. "The daughter of Athena is on to us. Once she got to see Alacrity's face she is intent to see all of our faces. Ambuscade?" He looked up. He had brown hair and eyes, with pale skin. He was the most military trained, grew up in Sparta. His name means to Ambush and he doesn't do head on attacks, I can do both. Sneak attack or head on. "Yes, Sir?" he asked. "I need you to go out on a walk and let someone see your face, preferably the Son of Athena, Malcolm. Let them think that we are letting their guard down." I told him. He nodded, threw on his hood and ran out. I turned back to the others. "Votary, you especially, must be careful. If they see you then they might become more confident." He nodded and grinned. "Come, let's go eat."

Ambuscade POV-

I sprinted toward the beach. This is where they seemed to be most. A bit of information about me? I was born in Sparta. I am fourteen years old. I am the best worrior other than Paradox and Intrepid. Yes, it is very sad that a eight year old girl is a better warrior than a Spartan. But things that are for the best are for the best. Athena, Athens- what a pathetic excuse for a city. Or a former City-state. Ahhh well. I was on the beach and slowed to a walk. I saw the Athena children looking at me and dart behind a tree. Master ordered me to do this. I took off my hood. Then I heard them scurry off. I should stay here to make it look like I was coming here not to trick them but to relax. Such an odd word. Relax, it didn't exist in my time. Odd.

Annabeth POV-

I was sitting in my cabin, rubbing my temples. He took off his hood. Okay, so deffinatly letting their guard down. Why? I looked at the pictures that Malcolm and I had taken. Nova and Paradox, together. Silena or Alacrity and Votary, together. Intrepid was to young and this Ambuscade was like a Military dream. Quiet. Silent. Obey's. Perfect. I looked at his picture. He was defiantly Greek. Dark hair and complexion, dark eyes. "Come on Annabeth, I'm hungey!" Malcolm said, ripping me away from my thoughts. "Alright, lets go." we walked out. "Their just weird Annabeth, that's all I can think of." Malcolm said, shrugging. I nodded, though that didn't seem like it. We walked inot the pavilion. They were sitting there, at the table. We walked over to the Athena table. Okay, so far we knew three of their faces. Intrepid, Alacrity and Ambuscade. I glanced at Paradox, Nova, Nebula and Votary. Interesting. I looked back at my food. Mashed potatos and Ham. Yum. I went over to offer my food to Mom. "Please let me figure out the identity of Paradox." I whispered. I went back over to the table. Nico walked over to Thalia and they were talking. I saw Thalia shake her head. Nico tried to say something but she interrupted. They both looked over at the Chaos table. Paradox turned in their direction and pointed to the woods. They nodded and walked in that direction. Paradox had done his vapor thing and were gone. "Malcolm I'll be right back," I said. He nodded and went back to eat his food. I slapped on my cap. I knew Clarisse saw me but she probably thought I was just trying to sneak out. I followed Thalia and Nico. "Wonder what he wants?" Nico wandered aloud. Thalia shrugged. "I feel weird, not calling him by his actual name." Thalia said and scrunched up her nose. They know his real name. I followed faster, trying to keep up. We finally came to a clearing. Paradox was standing in the clearing, pacing. "Hey!" Thalia said. Paradox turned in their direction. "Will you stop saying hey? I have something to tell you." he said. Just then Clarisse ran past me. "Paradox, Thalia, Nico, I just saw Annabeth put her cap on after watching You two." Clarisse said. I silently cursed her. Shoot, I didn't know she had been wacthing that long. "Ahhh, I see, Annabeth why don't you step out and formally join our conversation?" Paradox turned to me. I forgot that he could see me even if I was invisible. I huffed and stepped out of my spot and took of my cap. Thalia, Nico and Clarisse's mouth were all hanging open. "Hi," I said, crossing my arms. "Thalia and Nico. Tsk, tsk, you are losing your touch." he said and stepped forward. "Have you no respect for one's business?" he asked. His voice was icy, cold and it made a shiver go up my spine. "I just want to know who you are! Mr. Secretive!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air. "Have you not realized that I am not willing to share my face because I just don't want to deal with problems." he said. I racked my brain for any problems he might cause. "What do you mean 'might cause problems' I don't get it?" I said, narrowing my eyes. He shrugged. "Figure it out Daughter of Athena, since you seem so smart." he waved his hand and I turned to water and landed in front of the Athena cabin. Okay, that is weird. I turned away and stomped into the cabin. He was a jerk and I will find out who he is.

I really don't care how powerful.


	9. Chapter 8: Ha Ha!

Chapter VIIII-

Annabeth POV-

I walked to the beach. It seemed to help me think. Thalia had told me the same thing. I want to go and talk to her but she, Nico and Clarisse are traiotrs. Not that I would talk to Clarisse our Nico but still, just the same. I pulled out a piece of paper from the Poseidon cabin. I had snuck in there after Percy left. I looked at His to-do list.

SLEEP

Eat

Call my mom

Buy ring for Annabeth

The ink had rubbed off from where my tears had fallen. I touched the rough paper. The seaweed brain was going to propose. I heard footsteps to my right and looked over. It was the girl, Nova. She was muttering under her breath. I did hear one word. "I love you Paradox-" she said and looked out to the sea. I got up and left. Nova, nova- her voice was so familiar. I ran into Malcolm. "Hey Annabeth!" He said. "Hey," I mumbled back. "Hey this Nova person and Paradox. Seems like their a thing." he said. I glared at him. "It looked like that the second day Malcolm." I told him. He rolled his eyes. "I know but this Paradox he seems to act like, you know, weird around you and all the immortal campers. Except it seems-" "Thalia, Nico, Clarisse. I know! Malcolm listen I followed Thalia and Nico after I saw Paradox ask them to follow him. They all went into the woods and Thalia and Nico and Clarisse all know what he looks like and his face. He had to tell them something but Clarisse ran in and told them I was spying." I told him. He looked shocked. "I mean, Whoa!" he seemed to try and put the pieces together. I nodded. "I know. Something's up." He nodded. "Come on,"

Paradox POV-

"And I can see why this would be a risk, but please!" Chaso cut me off. "Apprentice and son, please the gods need our help." He said. We were in the throne room. I saw my pathetic father wince when Chaos said son. I rolled my eyes. Luckily I still had my aviators on, even if my hood was off. "Master I do not want to help them!" I yelled. Zeus narrowed his eyes. "Master-" "Paradox!" he snapped. "That is an order! Paradox I love you like a son and I want you to be happy but you still serve me. I know you can do this. Help them. They need it" he told me. I sighed. "Yes Master," I bowed. Poseidon gritted his teeth. "Good Apprentice, But first a man from Pluto-none Planet is murdering children, for their blood. You need to get rid of him and settle peace. It should take a few hours. I nodded. "How much of his security is there?" I asked. "About three million-" He mused. "Easy," I said. "Enough!" Poseidon yelled. Both Chaos and I turned toward him. What now? "I will not let my Son take on three million men!" Poseidon boomed. "Great, Miami is now flooding-" Athena muttered under her breath. "Lord Poseidon, I can take on three million men with ease. Remember I can take on you the titans and the primordials at once. Three million corrupt men is nothing." I shrugged. I saw all the Olympians look a me like I was a completely different person. Which I am. I just called my father Lord Poseidon. I smiled to myself. "When shall I leave master?" I asked. He thought a moment. "Whenever your ready Paradox. It is your choice." He waved his hand dismissively and I nodded. "I am ready, I will first send a message to the rest of the Omegas." I turned and walked out. "Oh, and father?" I said, turning around quickly. Poseidon looked up. His eyes were dead. "Yes?" "Don't worry, I can take care of myself." I said and with that I disappeared. He nodded and looked down again. The gods looked at him, disappointed and sad.

Annabeth POV-

I hate not knowing something.

Paradox POV-

I traveled to the planet Pluto-none. It was relatively like earth, green, except all the water was fresh and covered most of the planet. It was small, about as big as earth's moon and it had only one mass of land. You couldn't escape. Very stupid to colonize. I landed in a small fishing village. There were mostly shacks and I saw some soldiers. I put my hood on and dodged behind a shack as some soldiers walked by. Not that I was afraid of them but I wanted to go as quiet as possible, I was an assassin. I walked on to the main street. A merchant was setting out his fish. They were all humanoid. Nothing that would differ-ate from regualr humans. I walked over. "Excuse me, sir could you tell me where the capitol is?" I asked. He looked up and nodded. "There is a boat that take you to the other side of the island. It leaves in just a few moments. But beware the guards they will take anyone who seems a threat." he warned, he was creey fellow. He would make a perfect Hardy Boys Eerie lighthouse keeper. "Thank you," he nodded and went back to his shop. I walked over to the beach. A small row boat as floating on the water, tied to a stick. A man was leaning against it. I walked over to him. "Sir, may I please take your boat to the capitol?" I asked, politly. He opened his eyes. "Ugh?" I rolled eyes. "May I-" "I heard ya!" he growled. "Sure, if you have something to offer. Those stupid soldiers got me broke." he said. "Sure, what if I get rid of the soldiers?" I asked. He grunted. "If you could do that then the entire village would be in your debt." he told me. I thought a moment. "No, I'll do it for your boat. I will not have you in my debt." I said. He nodded and smiled. "Thank you," I nodded and walked back to the village. The soldiers were looking around, suspiciously, at people. "You!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. I pointed to the soldiers. One of them smirked. "What do you want?" he asked. I smiled. "I am Paradox! The apprentice and assassin of Chaos" I told them. The know who I am. The smirk disappeared off his face and they all paled. "Ha! I am coming after you leader. But you are in the way! You will be the first to go." I told them. One tried to run and the other fainted. The first soldier just froze where he was. I held out my hand and contolled the blood and water in the soldier that tried to run. I pulled him to me. He stuggled but I had complete control. Soon we were faced to face. "Name." I growled. "O-me, Sir" he wheezed. "O-me? Ugh, pathetic." and with that I snapped him like a twig. His broken form lay on the ground. The other two froze, well the one that fainted was already frozen. "You!" I pointed to the one that was onconscience. I snapped my fingers and he was awake, standing up. "What the-?" "Fight me!" I yelled. Raising my hands. Both men shook in fright. Just then all the water molecules in the air started to circulate around them. Electricity cackled through the air and thunder boomed. I grinned at them ! Both hugged each other, whipering villagers watched in glee. I moved my hand and a string of water obeyed. I made their mouths open and brought the water inside. "Drown on land," I said silently. The water began to choke them. They both paled. One died first. He crumpled to the ground. The other one fought me. Fine, alittle difficulty. I took the water out. He gasped and fell to his knees, breathing hard. "Well, you are persistent." I said and clawed my hand. I concentrated on his brain, and turned it into mist. He gasped and clawed the ground. The mist came out his ear. He howled in pain. "Please!" he gurgled bfore his speech was lost. His brain was just a mist and with a flick of my hand, if dissipated. The villagers watched as he, too, crumpled to the ground. "Done," I walked away to the boat. It was quiet and then everyone burst into cheers, a little sickly boy ran up to me. "Thank you!" he said. I nodded and walked over to the man with the boat. He was smiling, "Thank you and please you are welcome to take the boat." I nodded and got in. This was going to be easy, they had been nothing.

Thalia POV-

I watched Annabeth from a distance. She was thinking and now she knew that Nico, Clarisse and I know. I still can't fingure out how Clarisse found out. I ran up, closer. "-can't figure this out-" she muttered. I swear this girl will never give up.

Paradox POV-

I walked away from the scene. It was horrible. Blood everywhere. His prey had been easy to catch. This man had been the worst thing possible, I will not tell you for it might give you a bit of a scare. I moved through the capitol, the villagers watched with happy and scared faces. I turned to the rebal leader. He was trembling. "Come forth," I said. He walked forward, trying to look dignified. "Yes Assassin? We thank you with glee-" I shook my head and he stopped. "I hope you can run this Planet with ease. If you have trouble do not hesitate to call for Chaos or I. We will oblige to help. But be warned if you end up like this man you will indeed end up like him." I informed him. He shivered and bowed. "Never Assassin. Thank you," I nodded and vapor traveled away.

I landed in the pavilion in the middle of lunch. Everyone turned to stare at me. "My apologies," I said and turned away. Dana ran up to me. "Master!" she asked. I turned around. "I wanted to know if we could go swimming in the water. Nova said you best with water." she asked timidly. I turned to the rest of them. "Why?" I asked. The entire camp looked at them then at me and then at me again. I sighed. "Fine then, but later. Nova can I talk to you?" I asked and gestured for her to come. She nodded and ran over. "Yes?" she asked. "Good with water?" I asked. Everyone was silent. "It true, besides Alacrity and Votary told me a few stories. The creek?" she whispered. I sighed. "Fine," She laughed. "Good! Now how was your mission?" she asked. The camp was still quiet. I wish we were in privet. "Good, finished. He was easy to kill." I said. The entire pavilion froze. "-Assassin…Chaos…killer…" I heard someone say. Chiron cleared his troat and everyone immediately went back to eating and talking. Though their voices were a bit hushed. Nova pulled me over to the table and we sat down. "Ugh! Is anyone tired of this camp?" Ambuscade asked. We all nodded. "Of coarse I am! And I was already here before, and I don't want to be here again." I growled, much to low for everyone else to hear. They all nodded. "I didn't like it then and I don't like it now," Nova said. I nodded as well. "I guess my ture feeling to this camp came out when I was with Chaos," I said. They all got quiet. I never talked about how I felt. I waved my hand and let them off. "Blue Dr. Pepper." I said. My glass filled up with Blue Dr. Pepper. I glanced at Thalia, I knew she couldn't see my face, but she was smirking. I rolled my eyes. "Everyone I have bad news!" Chiron yelled all _out-of-the-blue. _We all turned to look at him. I already knew what this was about. As did Nico. He looked at me. I nodded and turned back to face Chiron. "Well, erm, Gaea is awakening." he said. Everyone gasped and started whispering. Chiron stompped his hoof on the marble floor. "Enough!" He yelled. "Chaos is going to offer his apprentice and the Omega's!" he finished. Everyone's head turned toward us in the same minute. "But why would they help us? Besides their too weak!" Diodnes yelled. Nova stood up. "Oh just shut up!" She yelled. Diodnes looked taken aback. Ha! If Nova was as bad as I when I when calm then she was mad then Diodnes would have a lot to deal with. He composed his face and sneered. "Well-" "And if you think that you could take on Gaea then be my guest! You can do it yourself. Insult us! Ha! Fine the deal with it!" She yelled and then stomped off. Thalia ran after her. Clarisse got up to and ran after them. She turned around at the last moment. "You guys are idiots!" she yelled and she ran after them. The entire Ares cabin stared after her. Then they all got up and left. Follow their leader. Annabeth stood up. "So what are we going to do?" she asked. All the leaders of the cabins looked worried. "Council meeting!" Chiron yelled. Hmmmm, this will be very, very interesting.


	10. Chapter 9: Gaea and grossness

Chapter VV-

Paradox POV-

We were sitting in the council room around the ping-pong table. I was leaning back in my chair watching them come up with battle tacticts. Honestly, now that I have much better training I have now come to the realization that they are very idiotic. "-What do you think Paradox?" Chiron asked me. I turned to look at him. "I think that perhaps instead uof waiting for them to come, go to them." I said. "Okay, now that is just idiotic!" Diodnes yelled. I rolled my eyes. "How so? We waited last time now we will go to them. Go to the old roman camp site." I said, everyone looked at each other. "Okay I suppose-" Annabeth said. "I see nothing wrong with it…" I nodded. "Good, when shall we leave?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. "Is there a problem?" I asked. Chiron cleared his throat, "Well, I think, perhaps, Paradox you should-" Didones stood up. "What?" he shrieked. "How can he be our leader, or whatever you wanna call it, he cannot even fight!" he yelled. Man, this boy was slow. "If you hadn't noticed I have fought you and won. Do you deny that?" I asked. His face got red and he sat down, muttering under his breath. "Yes, that was what I thought-" I said. "Well since we are done…" I stood up. "Wait!" Annabeth yelled. We all turned to look at her. "You said 'We waited last time now we will go to them' You weren't there with us last time-" she said. I realized my mistake. I made a mistake. See emotions can do this to you. I straightened. "I don't know what your talking about." I replied and turned to leave. "Percy Jackson!" Annabeth yelled. I turned around. "What?" I whispered. She took a step back and then before I could do anything she ripped my hood off. She stood in front of me. "Percy-" I groaned. "Do not call me that!" I said. "I am Paradox-" "That wasn't you under the hood when Paradox fought me!" Diodnes yelled. Nova ran in. "Paradox we have a problem-" She froze when she saw my hood off and everybody staring at me. "What is it Nova? What is it?" I turned on her so fast she took a step back. "Gaea and her army has arrived and she would like to talk to you." she said. I straightened. "Alright, come Nova, I think that maybe I will rethink the help that might be provided." I glared at Annabeth and she blushed and looked down. "Come my love, we will speak with her." I said. She put her arm in mine and we walked out.

Annabeth POV-

Percy is Paradox. Paradox is Percy. He loves Nova. He hates me. I groaned and we all followed them out. Gaea was waiting with an army outside the camp. We were to late. "Oh, Percy Jackson," she said. Her voice was old, raspy and you could feel the power radiating from it. Percy gritted his teeth and walked forward. "Gaea, what a surprise." Percy said, acid in his voice. She smirked at him. "Percy, such a handsome young man. Perhaps once I win you can come with me." Ewww, Gaea likes Percy? He scowled and gripped Nova's hand. Nova threw of her hood and she mumbled something under her breath, "I guess nothing matters anymore,"… She was Zoe Nightshade. Everyone's mouth dropped open. I guess we really should've seen that one coming. Wait Zoe loves Percy. What altrenate demension do we live in? "Sure, on the twelth of Never," he smirked and she growled. "Enough! You shall be mine!" she yelled. He grinned at her evily and it sent chills up my spine. "Tommorow!" she shrieked. "We will be here!" She yelled and then the entire army sunk into the ground. Everyone looked at Percy. Then Clarisse yelled, "Ha! Paradox I swear she likes you," I froze, Percy looked like he was gonna blast her. Zoe smiled at her. "Well, lets get ready!" Percy yelled and Zoe and he walked off to get ready. "YOU HEARD 'EM! GET GOING!" I yelled. Everybody immediately ran off. I watched as Votary and Alacrity ran off, with Dana flying after and Ambuscade following not to far behind. I walked off to my cabin, and grabbed my knife from my bunk and walked off to the Pavilion, because that's where everbody would immediately go. Percy was sitting there, looking over at the lake. "Hey Per-" "Do not call me that," he said quietly. "Okay, Paradox, you and Zoe huh?" I asked. He smiled a lovely, dreamy smile. He didn't seem to know that he was smiling like that. "Yes," he whispered. "Soooo-" Zoe ran in. "Paradox-" I turned to look at her. Her eyes were narrowed towards me and she grabbed Percy's hand. I guess he forgot I was here because when they looked in each other's eyes they both seemed to reach into each other's soul and- Oh listen to me! Gaea is trying to take over the world and I'm trying to read someone's emotions! Some other people walked in. I turned to walk over to Thalia when she walked in. "You knew!" I hissed. She grinned at me. "Yep and I couldn't tell. Best secret I've ever kept." she laughed. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her. She narrowed her eyes. "Because I swore on the river Styx, and even if I hadn't I still wouldn't have told you," she said and stalked off to the Artemis table. I cursed under my breath. Apperantly everybody had the same idea I did becease all of a sudden the entire Pavilion was filled up. Chiron walked in. "Let us discuss the Plan!" he announced. And it began.


	11. Chapter 10: Fight? not much of one here

Chapter XI-

Paradox POV-

We were on the Argo II. A very nice ship, I remember it too. I was leaning over the side of the ship. "Paradox?" Nova walked over. "Yes darling?" I asked and turned to look at her. Her hood was on, as mine was, but she took it off. Her skin gave a faint glow in the moonlight and her eyes, chocolate brown, and her black hair was put in a thick braid. "May I stay here with you?" she asked and leaned against the ship. "Of coarse, Nova" I stated. She blushed and then I kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened but then closed. I let her go. She looked in to my eyes.

"Paradox?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"As do I-" I whispered and the moon dissapered under the grey clouds.

Annabeth POV-

This was the second time I was on this ship. The first was to get Percy at the roman camp. Now Percy loves Zoe Nightshade and I am still going to the old roamn camp, but to meet with one of the most dealiest armies in the entire world. Great.

I sat up in my bunk I shared with some other girls. Mixed cabins, and I was the only girl from Athena cabin. I mean I know some of the other campers, I'm not socially deprived, but still I'd like to talk to someone! I tilted my head toward the door, voices.

"But Beckendorf-" "Silena please, I don't really know if I should show my-"

"Nova did, Paradox did-"

"By acciadent."

"Still, Dana did, Ambuscade did-"

"On purpose-"

"STILL! I sorta did-"

"On acc-"

"Okay come on!" Their voices died as they walked away. So, Votary was Beckendorf. What now? Luke?

I laid back down in my bed, tired. I sighed and rolled over. A porthole showed Houston Texas. Pretty, though I still prefer Athens.

Paradox POV-

"Set up camp there!" I pointed to a spot where the University used to be, in the roman camp. An Apollo boy ran over and started to talk with an Athena kid, they were discussing how to set camp, ugh.

"I don't care how! Just set up a meeting tent, Armory tent and a tent for Chiron!" I yelled. They both jumped and nodded, grabbing a few tent poles. Nova walked up. "Hello,"

"Greetings, Nova do you mind getting the daughter of Athena?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes but then nodded and bounded off. Chaos spoke in my mind, "_The armies will be arriving in a few minutes."_ he said. I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

I turned to face everyone. "Campers!" I yelled. They all looked up. "The army of Chaos will be arriving in a few moments, I want you to hush up!" I yelled. My idiot brother glared at me, sending rubber daggers, with his eyes. If looks could kill, wait no, annoy. Oh wait they do. Ha.

Just then twenty rockets came down onto the camp. They just appeared there, or that's what appered to be. The general stepped out of the main rocket, a pure black one with Chaos's symbol. "Hello," he said and walked up to me.

"Assassin, Good to see you. I think you will be glad to hear that the armies are ready for action." "When are they not?" I asked dryly. He shrugged and smiled under his helmet.

"Oh, General take off your helmet. I want you to be surprised. I glanced at the Daughter of Athena with Nova, they were walking up. Nova was smirking when she realized what was about to happen.

They walked up and Nova bowed and took a step back. "What is it?" The daughter of Athena, alright, Annabeth asked. I grinned. "General?" he took off his helmet and Annabeth gasped. "Luke-?" she whispered. He grinned and opened his arms. "Hello Annabeth." "Luke?" Thalia ran up, she was a hinter but she gave him a big hug. "Hey Spark's!" she glared at him but couldn't retain the expression and smiled. "Thank's Paradox!" she smiled and then stepped back, going toward the hunters. Annabeth looked deathly pale, and she was swooning, her legs a tad bit shaky. "Luke-?" and she apssed out. "Oh dear," I said and the water molecules in the air formed together creating a large ball. I splashed it in her face and she gasped, waking up.

"Come, we have mush to discuss," I said and walked off.

Annabeth POV-

Crap. It's luke. Alive. I was right.

I was soaking wet and I saw Luke and Percy walk off, together. The entire camp was quiet. Well all the immortal campers. I heard a more recent one whisper to his friend, "Whoa! He made Annabeth faint! She must be scared!" I gritted my teeth and stood up.

"Luke!" I called. He didn't turn around and I watched as he walked into the meeting tent for Chaos. My. Life. Is. Messed. Up.

I walked back to Chiron. He was shocked. Literally it was written all over his face. "Chiron?" I said. He looked down. His face a mixture of disbelief, confusion, anger and pain. "Yes Annabeth?" "We underestimated them, didn't we?" I asked. "Yes, yes we did."

Nova POV-

Hahahahaha!

Paradox POV-

"So we are just going to wait. Gaea thinks that getting the demigods out of the way will create a huge disadvantage for the gods. And she is correct so, what we have decided, Chaos is talking with the gods now, is that the gods with fight Gaea's army first and then weaken them, leaving us enough strength to fight them in a weakened state. If Gaea doesn't do nothing now she will fail and will be forced to bring her army here, weak." I finished. The general was nodding while the campers just looked plain confused. "What-?"

"So we are just going to wait. Must I repeat myself?" The boy who asked the question gulped and shrunk down in his seat.

"Okay, I get it but why did you come up with this plan?" Annabeth asked, she kept glancing at Luke like his eyes would turn golden and he would just attack. I must admit, I felt like doing that. I could make my eye's turn gold.

I pointed to luke and he explained. "Well, when Kronos came at you before he came to you and you were at a disadvantage, so you go to them and they will be at a disadvantage." he shrugged. Annabeth shivered at his voice.

_Get over it_, I thought.

"Agreed?" I asked and stood up. Everyone nodded. "Good, prepare for the army to pass through. The camp's old magic might give them a bit of strength as it will us. They will pass through to get that strength. Prepare for battle!" I yelled.

We were waiting in an old roman formation, for the enemy. I would take Gaea.

It was silent, and the sun was bleak. Oh dear me, Apollo was injured. I saw some of the Apollo campers keep glancing at the sky. My team was behind me, with Luke and the immortal campers. The army of Chaos was to my left, it was going to be an epic battle.

You could hear the army before you could even see it. Snarls, growls, rawrs, whimpers and evil laughs. The moment they came over the hill into the camp the army stopped short. Dead short. You could see it on theirs faces they hadn't expected this.

Just then Gaea formed from the ground. "Why have you stopped? Keep moving!" she yelled to her army. Gaea wore a brown dress and green shawl, it was earthen colored. A monster lifted it's hand and pointed to us. Shw whipped around, when she saw are army her eyes shone with fear but she smiled a gruesome smile.

"So, My father has sent his army to help." she stated. I vapor traveled across the field and I was in front of her in a moment. She doubled back but composed her figure. The campers smirked and giggled. "Ah, Paradox" I sensed that a few people were walking up. Luke, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and my team. They were with me in a few moments. "Gaea" I said. She smiled.

She stroked my cheek and smiled. Thalia and Nico looked as if they were to throw up. "Why do you fight for them? You want to destroy them." she asked, her voice cooing, a hush feel across the camp. The mist making it harder to see.

"Of coarse I want to destroy them, I don't like them but Chaos is my master and I serve my master. I will follow him" I replied. She narrowed her eyes and took a step back. Her army figited and glanced nervously with each other. "_Master, Now?"_ Intrepid asked in my mind. _"Not yet,"_ I replied. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her give a small nod. Gaea walked back. "Kronos will fight you and win. Besides I think he wants his old friend back." She gave Luke a glance and he gritted his teeth. "_Now-" "GO!" _I yelled in her head. She grinned and sent the message to everybody. Behind me everybody let out Whoops and yells and charged forward.

Gaea's army stuttered and then charged forward. Everyone was engaged in battle except for me and Gaea.

I walked forward and stopped a few feet away. "Gaea, you ready?" I asked. She snarled and tried to create a sinkhole under my feet, but the air currents under lifted me in the air. She narrowed her eyes and stepped forward.

"You have many tricks Assassin of Chaos and Son of Poseidon but you can not win." I smiled and she finched, I made her flinch, Ha! "Gaea, ah Gaea, can you not see that I shall win. Weak is what you are. You have an inveterate goal to destroy the gods, you are an horrible miscreat, avariciously and must be sent to the Void." I siad and stepped closer. Her eye's widened and she srunched down then she realized that she was looking weak. Which she is, of coarse, not that she will admit it.

I took on last step forward, and put my hand forward. She narrowed her eyes. "Burn," I said. "The earth can't burn!" she screamed. I smirked at her. "However, wood can." All of the saplings within twenty feet of her traveled threw the ground to her and started growing and twisting around her legs. She was screaming and snarling. The entire battle turned to look.

The sapling's evoloped her. "Burn," I whispered again and they began to kindle with fire. "I gain my strengeth from the ground and I am still touching!" She snarled. "But you are no loner touching the ground." She glanced down to see, just before the trees covered her eyes, that they had carried her off from the ground, therefore she was no longer touching. Her screams echoed around the valley and I smiled. Soon the dead trees were ignited and the fire burned the grass around it. I flicked my hand and the trees fell to the ground. The wind blew and the pile of ash from the trees blew and scattered around with it.

I turned back away from the enemy. "I would leave," I said. I knew they could hear me.

"Retreat!" I heard a monster yell and a million footsteps rang through the field, causing a massive headache for California to endure. Soon they were gone.

"Nice one Sir, well done. Just like that one time in Zornone." Luke said. "Yes, Now let's get to the other's that was a bit boring and I'm sure that the other's will be even more." I replied. Luke saluted and walked off. "Pack up camp!" he yelled and the army immediately began to pack up tents.

Annabeth walked over.

"How did you do that?" she demanded and placed her hand's on her hips. "Fire, plnats-" "Power of Chaos, my old friend." I turned around but she grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. Nova appeared next to her and snarled. "Let him go," Annabeth hesitated and let go. "Come Nova," She put her arm in mine and we walked off.

Annabeth POV-

How in the entire univers did he-? I watched as he and Nova walked off, arm in arm. And Luke was back, sorta. And Gaea was gone in the Void, whatever that is. A prison worse than tarturus? That would suck.

"Clarisse!" I yelled. She trugged over. "Not much of a fight, eh?" she muttered. "No, but I think's there's more to come and the next time Percy is not going to help as much." I glared in his direction.

He and Nova were looking each other's eyes, hand in hand. I groaned and Clarisse smirked. "Nevermind," I said and she walked away, rolling her eyes.

So more was coming.

Great.


	12. Chapter 11: Seriously!

Chapter XII-

Paradox POV-

I turned to look a Nebula.

"Excuse me?" Her eyes turned to steel and she jutted her jaw out. If anything, she was a rebel. "Paradox, Sir, sorry but I think we should get a quest to find the other titans and primordials." "Absolutly not!" "Sir-?" "No, that is my final word. Any more questions?"

No one answered.

"Good. Dismissed."

Everyone walked out and I leaned back in my chair. A quest? Absolutley not! I sighed when someone knocked on the wooden pole that held the tent together. "Yes?"

"Per-eh I mean Paradox, can I come in?" It was Annabeth. "You can." She noted the sarcasm in my voice. "May I?" I sighed, why not. I mines wll let the whole dang army in. "Yes."

She stepped in and took a seat. "What do you want?" She didn't look at me but instead stared at the floor with calculating eyes. "You're here." she stated. "Excuse me?" "You're here. From the past." I froze. "Excuse me?" "I said-" I held up a hand to stop her. "I heard you. From the past. Interesting. Perhaps Apollo? Hera? Maybe perhaps it is Hera. Like with the romans. Hmmm." Annabeth went pale at that. I had thought I loved her then. Hmmmm.

"Do you still have that tattoo?" she asked wonderingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go meet Percy." I said and stood up.

Odd. I didn't remember this, maybe oh er, perhaps I mean Hera erased my memory. I hate this.

There was a big crowd and a boy, me, stood in the middle. Looking quite uncomfortable. I threw on my hood and Annabeth gave me a look. Nova, with her hood on as was everyone on my team, was standing on the rim. She grabbed my hand. We walked forward. "State your name and business and parent." I said. "Oh you know who he is!" Annabeth exclaimed and then stepped forward. "Annabeth-"

"Wisegirl!" He said. She flinched. "What?" "Nothing, it's…just…" she stammered. Nova rolled her eyes and then stepped forward. "Percy Jackson. Who sent you here?" Nova said. Percy thought a moment. "Uh. Rachel and Apollo sent me here. Rachel had a message and I forgot….you sound familiar." Nova's hood lightened.

She turned and looked at me and I waved my hand. I would forget anyway.

"Percy. Prepare yourself." He gave her a confused look and she took off her hood. Percy's jaw dropped. "Zoe? How are you alive?" "Paradox." She said and pulled me forward. "Back to business. How could you forget the Oracles message! We are in a time of crisis!" I yelled. "Who the heck are you?" and then he threw off my hood. Only I could take off my hood and of coarse Percy = I. He gasped. "You! Me." he pointed between us. "Perseus, what did Rachel tell you!" I yelled. "Paradox calm down!" Nova said. "I just defeated Gaea! I don't want to calm down! We need this info!" I yelled.

"You defeated Gaea?" I ignored him.

My hands shook. "Ummmm, he's glowing." Percy pointed at me. Just than Nova came over and kissed me. (**A/N- I hate stuff like this, I am a girl, but it went with the plot line. I am so disappointed in myself.) **I didn't do anything. My anger slipped away from me in an instant.

A minute.

She let me go and looked in my eyes. "Calm down." I stared at her. Percy just stood there and Annabeth had tears in her eyes. "Ummmm, should I start to remember something or are you going to bust some heads?" I shoot him an iritated look. "Shut up, Nova we'll talk about this later." "Do. You. Remember?" I asked. Percy thought real hard. "Rachel said that You can trust the flower." he said slowly. Trust the flower. Oh dear.

"Trust the flower? What does that mean? Did Rachael say anything?" Annabeth asked. She was rubbing her eyes, not looking at Percy.

He shook his head, his eye's glancing in between Paradox, Nova and Annabeth. "Trust the Flower. Yes. Nova I need you to contact her. Nebula it seems like you will get your quest." Her hood lightened and she nodded.

"Who-" and Percy disappeared. "Who is the flower? Good question." I said and turned around. "We need to get to camp." I replied.

Annabeth POV-

"_We need to get to camp."_ Percy said. Future Percy not past one, who was sent back to the past.

Zoe kissed Percy. A lump was stuck in my throat. Of coarse I couldn't help but feel like I knew this had to happen. "Let's go" and Percy snapped his fingers and all of a sudden I had a strange feeling in my stomach and we were in Camp Half-blood. "What-?" "Vapor traveling. We were water vapor." Nico collapsed. "I hate that."

"Who is the flower?" I asked. "I will-" And then in a flash we were in the Olympian throne room. The man, Chaos, stood in front of Zeus. "I recommend A few demigods. Ah! Your here! Well, it seems you need a quest. One much to big for the oracle and the fates. My dear! Well good! Paradox, Nova, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and of coarse Paradox's choice!" He exclaimed, way to enthusiastic. Percy's face was beet red and he stomped forward. "We do not need some campers!" he yelled. Chaos waved his hand and Percy's mouth went mute, even though he was still talking. It was pretty funny.

"Yes you do, son. Thalia's enduance, Nico's cheer, Nova's loyalty, Annabeth's smarta-" Oh yea! "-Wait? My Cheer?" Nico asked. Hades gave Chaos a confused look. I was about as confused as they were. You can't give what you don't have.

"Yes Son of Hades, Holder of the flame, In the darkest of times the one with the dark can cheer those worse then he." "Holder of the flame?" Chaos waved his hand and I jumped, Percy was screaming.

"-want to have them on the quest! I don't care!" He finished, his face was flustered. Chaos sighed. "It will take a year before the campers are properly trained. Yes, it will take a while. They will train on my planet."

"But-"

"No but's! Collect things of value to you, nothing else." Chaos said and then walked through a black vortex.

And then we were at camp.


	13. Chapter 12: Room of Souls

**Authors note!**

**If confused in last chapter read this note! See Rachel in the past, before Percy got really awesome, she had a vision about three hooded figures and Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico with them, standing in a misty forest with a girl. Her face was blurred so you can't hear her description. She calls herself the flower and Rachel has a feeling that the Hooded ones and Annabeth and the others can trust her, with their lives. She consults Apollo and he sends Percy to the future, somehow knowing what time to send him, and Percy tells them, "They can trust the flower."**

**It is confusing, sorry!**

**Keep them review comin'!**

**OH! And sorry if the spelling is wrong in some places. My spell check seems to want to ignore words after a while.**

Chapter XIII-

Annabeth POV-

And of coarse, Percy wouldn't explain what was going on.

Confused?

So am I. We were in the council room.

"Who the crap is the flower?" I screamed, exasperated. What did I have to do to get info around here anymore. Percy sighed. "I can't tell you." "Tell me," "No," he sighed again and then turned to face me.

He smiled.

His good, old, smile. The special crooked one that I got when I corrected him or when he did something stupid. My breath caught in my throat.

"Fine," I choked out. The smile faded and I knew that it had been a trick, one that I had fallen for. I looked away, away from everyone's face, away from Percy.

"Now, of coarse, we will have to make haste to Chaos Planet. As he said, only nessecities." We all nodded, well I didn't.

That smile.

It had felt like a giant hole had been filled up with rays of sun. It felt like…like…I can't even describe it. Rays of sun didn't even begin to describe it.

Everyone began to get up and leave. I looked up and Clarisse walked over. "Hey, you zoned out. Per-Paradox said that you guys will leave tomorrow." she said and then walked off. I stood up and walked over to my cabin.

Thalia and Nico were coming. That was good. Percy would be there and so would Nova, great, and Luke.

Ah, Luke. Not dead. Works for Chaos. Everyone I loved works for Chaos. Percy. Silena. Luke. Beckendorf. Even Zoe worked for him, and I didn't even really know how she got back to life., nor did I really care for her. The Nebula girl got along with Nico really well and, except for Dana, she seemed the only one who was nice.

But that smile. That smile…

Paradox POV-

I walked out, leaving Annabeth sitting, staring at the floor. Did I feel bad? No. Should I? Probably. Why? No idea. I smiled. Well, I smiled the old smile I did when ever I was about to do something stupid or when I did something stupid or told a stupid joke or remark.

"Master!" Dana ran over with the new girl that had joined from camp. "Are we really going back?" She asked. I turned to them. "Yes-" They both started to jump up and down, squealing. "EEEEEEEEEEE!"

Ow.

I turned toward the Chaos cabin and opened the door. The room was modern, with sleek black furniture and silver accents. Silena, of coarse, decorated it. "Get packing!" I ordered. Everyone, including the two new ones, started to gather their stuff. Everything we brought?" I asked and opened the door. They all filed out, wondering what was happening. "Nova, may you help me get rid of the cabin?" she nodded and gave her stuff to Silena, who took it willingly, and stepped up next to me.

We closed our eyes and imagined an empty space where the cabin was, in the next moment, it was gone.

"Cool," the new recruits muttered. "Yes, very"

"We will sleep in the ship for today. Be in the ship by 8:00. That is curfew. We have a long ride ahead of us." Everyone nodded.

Nova POV-

We, Paradox and I, were walking along the beach. It was quiet and the waves lapped against the shore, whispering unheard things. The sun streaked the sky red and gold. The sea was an auburn color and it beautifully reflected the sky. Paradox grasped my hand. I looked up, never, really, had he done this. He was smiling, not the one he gave to Annabeth but a smile nonetheless.

"Nova?"

"Yes," I responded, quietly. I wanted to listen to the ocean.

"Remember when we were on Mt. Tam?" I cringed but he went on.

"Yes."

"What did I look like holding up the sky?" I froze, but recovered fast enough that he wouldn't notice. Why was he asking this? "Well-" I thought this over. "You were in pain. Your eyes were watering and your face was red. Though you seemed relieved that Lady Artemis was not under the sky anymore. You looked like you were dying. And you were." I whispered the last part. He looked out onto the sea. "Interesting…" he muttered.

"Why? Why ask me this?" I asked. He turned his green eyes on me, they were filled with abosolute adoration. "Because I wanted to know how you felt about it." I couldn't look away from his soul binding eyes. "I was sad." I said. He finally turned away. His eyes seemed to reach straight into my soul.

And he had seen my soul before.

Annabeth POV- Next day:

Somehow I felt threatened to enter the ship. It black body loomed over me, casting a forlorn shadow over my heart. The sword a menacing silver black, looking ready to cut my down if I dared to fight.

"Well?" I looked over at Nico. He seemed excited to go on. Thalia too.

"What?" "You coming?" I looked back at the ship and then at Nico and Thals. "Yea, it's just-…." "What?" I sighed and turned away and looked at the campers. Everyone was watching. Percy and his group were already inside. "Nothing…" I looked back at the ship and stepped inside. It was sleek, with a silver, white interior. "This is nice." Thalia commented.

"Welcome. Please take your seats in the back." Nova said quietly. She glanced at Percy, who didn't look back at her. He was messing with the controls. Wonder whats happening.

"There aren't anymore." Nico pointed out. Sure enough all the seats were taken. Ummmm… "Sorry." Percy said and then pressed a button and three new seat folded from the floor. "Cool." I mumbled and sat down. "Very!" Dana said. She turned back to the two Aphrodite girls that left us and began to tell them all about the Chaos Planet and her home one.

"5...4...3...2...1..." Percy never finished his sentence because the ship roared and shot into the sky. It felt like my face was being peeled off. Thalia, Nico and I all screamed.

And then it stopped. I looked out the window and gasped. We were in space. The earth was below us.

It was indescribable. An intense emotion took over me as I watched it from above. This was absolutely amazing. Something that only few people have ever seen.

"Wow." was all Nico said. "Understatement of the year." someone said, I didn't know who, I wasn't paying attention. Percy chuckled. When the earth disappeared I turned my attention to Thalia.

"So, how are you?" I asked. "Good." Was all she said. "How is life?" "Good." I had a feeling this conversation was mostly one way. So much for that.

"Entering Alpha Quadrant: Serial code number 845-637-1101." Percy spoke into a piece of head gear. A clear reply responded. "Serial number correct." A pause. "Welcome home sir." Percy smiled and in the next second I felt a jolt. "What was that?" I asked nad turned to look out the window. "That was us entering Alpha Quadrant. Each one has a field around it with a code to enter. It changes everytime though so one who hears it can't get in." Nebula explained to me. "Though, Paradox has his own code that he uses in every quadrant. If someone tries to break in the I.G.J.S will step in." "I.G.J.S?" She nodded.

"The International Glactic Justice Society."

"Oh."

We passed a few Planets, which Dana pointed out to us.

"See, that there is Hydros. It's a water planet. Known for the sweetest water in the Alpha and Beta quadrants. Oh! And that there is Minos! A metallic planet." "Let me guess. The main metal is gold?" She gave me a strange look. "No. Minoian." She replied, as if I knew what that was.

"Ten more minutes." Percy said.

"Everybody has a water buffalo! Yours is fast but mine is slow! Oh where did we get them I don't know-" Dana started to sing.

"NOOOO!" Everyone shouted. "Awwhh! Come on! You guys love the water buffalo song!" "News flash: We don't." Silena said. Dana pouted but said nothing.

**(A/N-if you want to here the water buffalo song then go on you tube and Type this: Water Buffalo song. That should get you it.") **

"Five more minutes." Percy said. His voice was tired but you could see he was a little more relaxed.

A giant planet, about the size of earth, came into view. It was green and blue like earth. But the scene was murky. Sometimes the planet was there and sometimes it wasn't. "To keep from seeing it. The planet has a shield. Humans have very advanced telescopes now." Nebula informed us. "Cool!" I replied. It was a mist sort of, too.

"Get ready for landing." Percy siad and then pressed a button. In a blur of green, blue, grey and black we were on a landing port, in a city. I looked out the window.

"Wow," The city in itself was amazing. But everything was clear, like, no pollution. Compared to earth the air was clear and now that I look back onto earth air it seemed almost grey compared to this. I agree with Grover. **Stop pollution**. There was grass and a river and trees and large iron, silver building. Some were made of glass. But the thing that caught my attention the most was a tall castle in the middle of the city. It stood tall over everything else. Obviously on a mountin. It was obsidian and marble and granite. It was two tall towers.

"What is that?" I choked. The architecture was beautiful. It looked roman, Greek, Spanish and a few more. But the one that obviously dominated was Greek. "That, Annabeth, is The Palace of Chaos. Welcome to The City of Chaos Planet. Avalon." Percy told me. His eyes were far away, staring at a big building, not as big as the palace but fairly big, it was the most plain one. It was a red brick building and it stood out against the scene. The others were glass, obsidian, silver, or iron, Creating a mixture of greys and blacks. It stood out with its red color. Percy was eyeing it, as if it would stand up and move.

Nothing happened and I felt stupid for thinking that it might.

"Come, Master Chaos is waiting. He you will now call him by that now. Under stand?" Thalia, Nico and I nodded.

We walked out and a breeze blew into my face, I was right, the air here is pure. I breathed it in and felt refreashed. Thalia looked the same and so did Nico.

A man walked up, he was tall and wore a white suit. This was Chaos. His white hair was long and his eyes bursted with stars. "Son! You brung them! Very good. You, of coarse, will give them a tour. Now, introduce yourselves." "But, Master," it felt weird calling him that, "You already now who we are." I told him. He smiled at me. It was warm and I wonder how Percy ended up so cold. "Annabeth, dear, of coarse I know who you are. But I would feel better if we were properly introduced." I nodded. I never did really give my name out.

"Well. My name is Annabeth Chase. My mother is Athena, goddess of Wisdom and War."

"Thalia. Daughter of Zeus and Leuitenant of Artemis." she bowed before him. He smiled at her and he turned to Nico. "Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades. The Ghost king." "Ahhh! Yes the Holder of the Flame!" Nico looked again at him confused. Whatever the holder of the flame meant, it was important for Master Chaos to keep mentioning it. "Paradox here has told me you would be a fine addition to the team. Isn't that right?" He turned to Percy who nodded. "Yes Master." Nico turned to Percy, a new light shining in his eyes.

No!

"Absolutely not! Nico you can't seriously be thinking of joining?" I shouted. My voice was panicked and for a second Nico's eyes seemed unsure. "I'm…I'm not sure." he stuttered slowly. Thalia looked between me and Nico. "Annabeth. It's Nico's choice." She said to me sternly and then turned to Nico. "Just think about what your choices, okay? No need to rush." He nodded and looked at the floor.

**(A/N-What do you think?)**

"Yea." Nico replied, not looking at either of us.

Chaos watched us. His face was slightly amused and his eyes were twinkling. "Well. Paradox take them to the guest quarters in the Castle." Percy nodded and motioned for us to come and follow. I looked back at Chaos, but he was gone. And Nico…oh…I can't loose him too!

This is going to be a long year.

We walked along the halls of the palace. Basicly, it was amazing and after seeing the rooms I was eager to see more. Percy led us into a dark corridor.

"Now, do not come into this hall with an escort. Nove or I, this is you first lesson." he told us. We nodded.

At the end of the hall was a black, wooden, carved door with intrecet designs of vines and ivy and the ocean. The wood looked soft, as if it would be silk. I was almost afraid to touch it.

"Now, what you will see in here, might frighten you-" Thalia snorted, "This is you first lesson, remember this. Nova, the keys." Zoe handed him a pair of iron keys. Percy put them in the look and opened the wooden door.

This. is. amazing.

The room spiraled up and shelves lined the walls. But they weren't books that filled them, they were balls of light. "What…what is this place?" I asked. Percy smiled a bit.

"This is the room of souls."

"You mean…these…these are souls." I walked over to a shelf. A light grey soul, that looked like a star in the night sky, flickered. They were all in jars and each was a different color. No two people are the same. So no two souls are the same. Under it a name on a plaque.

Annabeth Chase.

My soul.


	14. Chapter 13: The Straight of Hope

Back up a sec. please-

_My soul._

Chapter XIIII-

Annabeth POV-

"This…this is-" Percy walked up behind me and nodded, he looked seemingly bored.

"Yes, this is your soul." "Shouldn't the soul be in your body?" Thalia asked, she took the words right outta my mouth.

Percy shrugged. "No. That is a myth. You soul allows you to live and chaos creates your soul therefore he lets you live. I could go further into explanations but it would get a bit confusing. And, I must explain this, when people think your soul is evil they think you have a black soul. Not true. Albeit the core of the soul, is different. Most are grey. Neither black nor white, so neither bad or good. Everyone is a mixture. Sorry, went out of line there, most soul color are purely just a choice of chaos and what color he wants it to be." Percy said. I think that's the longest sentence I've heard him say this entire time he's returned.

I turned back to look at my soul. The color was grey but if I looked closer I could see a misty grey ball in the center. The core of my soul. It seemed to just float in the light. "Cool." I muttered.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Thalia walk up to one and gasp. It must have been her soul. The color was electric blue, like her eyes, maybe our eye color was our soul color? Maybe that's what people think when they look in each others eyes and say they can see their souls. Thalia touched the glass case around it. "What color is the core?" I asked. "It's a grey, if you look directly at it, but if you unfocus your eyes it's an almost off-white." she said quietly.

"Hey! Look at mine!" Nico shouted.

His soul color was brown with a dark grey with white swirls. He was grinning.

"Now, in a soul you can see a person's past and present. And future." Percy told us. "How?" I asked urgently. Maybe I could see if I end up with Percy again.

"That is a lesson for another time. Now, let's go to lunch." He replied and opened the door for us to walk out.

Paradox POV-

They all followed me to the lunch hall. Annabeth had a look of urgency to her face and Thalia was chatting with Nova. And Nico was thinking hard, obviously about whether he should join, or not.

I sighed, "Nico? come here a moment." I said. He looked up and picked up his pace.

"Yea?"

"I have a question. Are you really thinking that you might join?" I asked. He seemed shocked that I would ask about his decision. "Uh, yea, I guess. You really had been my only friend on earth, I mean, other than Thals."

"Name? You called?" Thalia asked suddenly, hearing her name in our conversation. I waved my hand dismissively.

"Nothing." She looked between us and then turned back to Nova.

"Hmmmm, yes. Seems so. Well I would like to tell you that I would be happy to have you join. You would do well as a second assassin." I told him and forced a kind smile.

Now the smile I gave Annabeth had been forced too, except more convincingly. This was Nico.

He chuckled. "Thanks, nice smile." He grinned at me and I nodded.

"Here we are!" I called, after a few moments of silence. I stopped.

"Per-Paradox? When do we start our training?" Annabeth asked.

I responded irritably, "Later. Patience." She scowled. Then Thalia called out, breaking the awkward silence, "Patience young Padawon!" Nico and she burst out into laughter. The ends of my mouth twitched. Annabeth scowled at them and then glared at the floor.

"Come."

I opened the large stone doors to a giant room. There were torches and five long tables that stretched threw the room. Tons of children and teens were seated at them, laughing, smiling and eating.

But, of coarse, once the doors opened and I walked through it all came down to a hush.

"Welcome, Lord Paradox!" They yelled in unison. I nodded.

"Trainees," I said. "This is Annabeth Chase. Status Demigod. Mother Athena. This here," I pointed to Thalia, "Is Thalia. Status Demigod. Father Zeus." everyone turned to her and bowed. "This is Nico Di Angelo. Status Demigod. Father Hades." everyone bowed to him as well.

"Continue." and everything went back as it should.

"Well than…" Thalia muttered under her breath.

"Come. We shall eat and then you will train."

Third person POV-

The group made their way threw the crowds of people, avoiding eye contact with the trainees. Well the last three were.

"Here, your lunch will be brought to you." Paradox gestured to an empty table, well part of a table, and they all sat down, except for he and Nova. "We will be eating in our places. Wait until after lunch for training and do not wander." Nova warned. They turned and walked away.

Nova glanced back.

"So…" Thalia mumbled. Avoiding stares from a few of the people. A girl walked up to them, she wore robes and had long brown hair and soft brown eyes. "Hi!" She sat down next to them.

"My name is Nyra." The three looked at her. She had soft features and was smiling at all of them. "Nice to meet you. I guess you already know we are." Thalia said. She shrugged and nodded.

"Yea. Nice to meet all of you. I am in Informer/greeter. That means I have to talk with you guys. Not that I am forced to do it and hate my job, I really like meeting new people it's just that most people are freaked out when I start talking to them." She grinned.

"That's okay, we won't get freaked out." Annabeth told her. Nyra smiled.

"Well I guess I have to explain everything to you know, huh?"

Annabeth POV-

_"Well I guess I have to explain everything to you know, huh_?"

I leaned forward. Finally.

"Well, there are about six different categories."

"Categories?" I asked. Nyra nodded, looking slightly annoyed someone interrupted her.

"Yes. Elementals. Mental-"

"Mental?" I interrupted again.

She shot me another annoyed look and then continued. "Physical. Magic and Animals. You get sorted into a category, everyone has the ability to do all of them just one overpowers the rest. Now, elementals are to do with the elements. Fire, water, earth, air, and electricity. You can only really do one element. Mental has to do with telepathy, telekinesis, and flying. A few other things to. Physical is having to do with physical things. Like strength and such. Magic is obviously what it means, performing magic. Animals is transforming. Together the are called _quinque of chaos _in Latin, or, The five of Chaos. Elementals, the smallest group also has a Latin name. In english it's Elements of Chaos and in Latin is translates to Chaos Elementorum. Most things have Latin translations, here." She informed us.

My mind was racing.

Mental. Telepathy. Reading minds would be pretty cool. Thalia seemed excited about it and so did Nico.

"So. Mental, demigod children of Athena, do they get in that one?" I asked. Nyra looked up at the ceiling a moment to think and then back at me.

"Yea, either Mental or Magic. One's that involve a lot of thinking. Why?"

"I am a child of Athena. Just curious." she nodded and then turned toward Thalia.

"Daughter of Zeus, eh? Wouldn't be surprised if you got into elementals. Lightning would be your strong suit. And would improve it by ten fold." She told Thalia, who seemed thoughtful.

"And you, Nico Di Angelo. Are you Nebula's brother? Yes? I thought so. A child of Hades, Hmmmm, they are always the hardest. Probably in Magic. Mental. Maybe elementals but highly unlikely." Nico watched her speculate.

Just then Percy came over.

"It is time for their first training lesson before they are chosen for their categories. Have you explained this concept Nyra?" Nyra didn't look him in the eye. She blushed and nodded. Nova glared at her, so did I. "Yes Master Paradox."

"Good, follow me. Nyra you may return to you lessons it seems Synch was looking for you."

Nyra's face got worried and she jumped up, her robes flying. "Oh! Sorry! Bye!" She dashed off in the opposite direction.

We followed Percy out of the lunch room to another dark corridor. Soldiers marched passed us. The wore black armor and had all different types of weapons, even numchucks. Sweet, they even have ninjas here.

Percy pressed a button and a door opened up, I guess it was an elevator. We piled in and Percy pressed a button that said T on it, in fancy script.

We shot downward and I had to grab onto something to stop from being thrown to the ground. I think I may have screamed.

Finally the rushing sensation ended and we stepped out into a room.

They walls were brick.

So this was the old, shabby, brick building.

"This is room, beta number 576-728-8808. Paradox, assassin. Training begin process. Prepare weapons and supplies." Percy said. All of a sudden the room began to have a lot of beeps and robotic noises.

I looked around. There was a hole in the middle of the room a giant black hole. It was square shaped and the darkness never seemed to end.

Percy walked forward toward it and in a giant POP the hole began to fill up.

No.

Wait. A piece of the floor was rising from it. On the floor were backpacks and three swords.

"You are to be training." Percy said and gestured to the things. "These are you only means of survival."

"Ummmm…not to be rude or anything, but where are we going to be training?" I asked.

Percy sighed and stepped forward and pressed a small button, that I wouldn't have noticed before, on the ground. A holographic screen appeared in front of us. Thalia, Nico, and I all jumped back.

On the screen showed a thin strip of land surrounded be water. It connected to giant masses of land, about 10 miles across. It was mountainous and ragged and was only a few feet wide in some places, the most being seven and the least being 1 and a ½.

"This is the straight of hope. We put ten year trainees to this, we see if they can survive. And keep up hope." Percy said darkly.

"So, this is to see if we can our spirits up through a series of tests that could kill us?" I asked in a squeaky voice. Nico coughed and Thalia was paying little attention, inspecting one of the bows.

"Yes." Then the scene disappeared and we were standing on a rocky shore, a cold wind blowing us back. The rocky straight loomed over us.

"How?"

I didn't know who said that but Percy snapped his fingers, bringing attention to himself.

"This is The Straight of Hope. Keep up hope or die. You must get over the other side of the straight. Be warned and plan carefully." Percy said and he, too, disappeared. I slung a bag across my back and grabbed a sword. Thalia and Nico did the same.

"So what do we do now?" Nico asked.

I looked at the mass before us.

"Get to the other side."

**So! What ya'll think? Good? The next chapter will be about them on the Straight. How they do it and what they face. **

**Remember, tell me what you think! Should Nico join or not! I only go two reviews saying he should but I need more. You'l find out in the next chapter, only if I get more reviews. I usually only get about three or four a chapter. **

**Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 14: The Straight of Hope Part 2

**Hey, I am cutting this chapter in half. So their test will go into the chapter after this as well. Oh and here is a poem my friend wrote for this book-**

I have brought them their end,Just as they have brought me their sorrowI've destroyed their past and their tomorrow.I'll watch them tremble and crumble at my feet,I'll be generous because they admit they must know, for all I am, I am paradox andI have brought them their end. I will make their lives unravel and their love ones payFor I have no mercy, I'm no longer the one you once knew as Percy. I'm now ruthless and cold, unrelenting for any,I'll bring destruction and I'll make you pay,Because yesterday I loved you,But now I want you pay.

**By Amanda Brown- an amazing author.**

Chapter XV-

Annabeth POV-

We started walking up the steep slope, the sides of the hill slipped down vertically. Thalia was avoiding the edges, walking in a straight line down the middle of the path.

"Hey guys!" Nico yelled behind me. He was rummaging through his backpack.

"You do realize that we did never get any food in the lunch room?" he asked. "Oh, yea." I muttered. At least we had food here.

Thalia's face got a bit pinker and less paler.

"Good. Then I won't be able to barf it up." she mumbled.

"Okay, so we have. Granola bars, a box of cheerios, Swiss army knife, a pillow, a blanket and…" he stuffed his hand in the back and pulled out a fire starter log. "Cool. And some water bottles. What do you guys have?" he asked.

I pulled off my backpack and opened it.

"Same, except I also have a bottle of root beer."

"Same. And a bottle of cream soda." Thalia announced at the same time as I.

"That's weird."

We walked in silence a bit longer, climbing up the hill.

"So what category do you think you'll be in?" Thalia asked.

"Magic or Mental." I stated quickly. Thalia nodded.

"Elementals. Probably Lightning, no doubt." She replied. I nodded. "Makes sense."

"Nico?" Both of us asked at the same time.

Nico didn't answer. He was staring at the grey, brown churning water. Thirty feet below us. "I don't know. Nyra said children of Hades are hard. They really don't belong anywhere. It's camp all over again." he said, loud and clear. Thalia stopped and walked back over to him, looking at least a bit relieved to go downhill.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad. You had Percy. He was a good friend. And me." She comforted him.

"And me," I muttered under my breath. To low for them to hear. But I knew I was wrong.

Not me.

Nico gave Thalia a slightly happy and more relaxed look.

"Now come on. Before it get's any darker."

We moved forward again. I did feel guilty about being distant, I mean. Thalia had been nice and I thought I had gotten along with Nico. But I suppose even _I_ can be wrong.

Who knew?

"Let's make camp here!" Thalia announced. The hill upward had flattened, and was about ten feet across. Cliff to cliff.

Fine. This should do.

We started to unpack or pillows and sleeping bags. Nico set out the starter log and then managed to find some driftwood. How it managed to get up forty feet to this point I had no idea.

Thals lit it with a strip of lightning, which got us a blue, green flame in no time.

We sat around it. I nibbled at my granola bar. It was good. "Soooo…., what were you and Nova talking about earlier?" I asked Thalia. She was burled up in her blanket. The temperature was already -5 degrees. And it was only eight o'clock.

"Nova was just explaining some things. How the system works." she shrugged. Nico and I just stared at her. "Oh, you want me to tell you? Fine." She sighed and leaned closer into the fire, absorbing the warmth.

"Well. She told that the head honcho is Chaos. Then Paradox. Paradox's group is a side group. Only used for special purposes. Then there's the army. And the trainees, whom Paradox controls as much as Chaos. See Paradox is the Leader and then there's ten more leaders, with twenty people in under each leader. Squadrons, there called. There are five categories, right?" We nodded.

"There are twenty people in a squadron-"

"So that means there are four groups, one from each category." I said. Thalia nodded. "Right. That's basically it." she concluded. "So Nyra was going to her leader under Percy. Synch." I said. Thalia shrugged under her blanket.

"Let's get some sleep. Try and stay warm, I'm guessing the cold is the first test." Nico said. Thalia and I nodded.

I layed down my head on my pillow. It was nice. If I thought about the cold I could feel my spirit waver, if I thought about it I could feel my hope.

"WAKE UP DEATH BREATH!" Thalia screamed into Nico's face. He rolled over, his mouth open. It made him look stupid.

I threw a bit of water on the fire to put it out.

"Thank Thals, I needed that." She grinned at him and went to stuff her pillow and blanket in her backpack.

"Your welcome. You did. Come on. We need to make some good time today. My guess is that this will take at least three days. Yesterday was our first. We still have two more." Thalia replied and stood up. I nodded and stood up to and walked over to where the trail continued.

"Looks like it's mostly down hill from here." I said. Nico walked up over to me. He looked tired, like he didn't get much sleep.

"Did you sleep? Like at all?" I asked. He gave me a tiring look.

"Yea."

"Okay."

He didn't respond. But I had a feeling that he didn't get any, at all. Thalia came up. "Well, let's get started." She said and we made our down. It was quiet and the sun soon broke threw the clouds, scorching us with heat. I was seating be fore we were half way down.

Thalia stopped short and we both bumped in to her.

"What's you deal?" I hissed.

"Hear that? Footsteps." she said and hid behind a stalagmite. Nico and I dove for the same one and he pushed me out of the way to scramble for another hiding place. An old lady came hobbling around the bend in the road.

Nico POV-

After a while you learn not to trust old ladies, little girls, and nice people.

Which pretty much sucks.

She wore a cloak and carried a basket of fruits. Well I think they are fruits because they didn't look like fruits but did. I'm confused too, don't worry.

She just sorta hobbled around the bend.

Her face was wrinkled and papery and her eyes were pitch black.

"I sense more company!" she said. Her voice was thin and raspy and sounded like a sword coming…coming out of a metal sword sheath.

Hissssss…

Thalia stood up, bow cocked, aiming at the old women. Who probably wasn't even an old women.

"Who are you?" she asked. Her voice was unwavering. "Hello, deary!" The women said, "Yes. My name is Angelus."

Angel. In Latin, not likely.

"And you will die!" she yelled.

Yep, don't trust 'em.

She began to transform. Her cloak evaporated and became a pair of large of dragon wings. Her eyes grew large and shined with greed. Fangs sprouted from her mouth and her finger nails grew into large claws.

"Of coarse, I am the hope destroyer!"

I popped up and she hadn't been expecting that, she hopped back and hissed. "The hope destroyer named Angel. Huh." She cackled and took a small step forward. Annabeth stood up now too, holding the dagger. Angelus laughed again. "Ah! Three. An easy test! I have destroyed gods! I can destroy demigods. You will be done in a moment. I feel _Caput Mundi_!" she laughed.

"Enough with the Latin. Top of the world. Yea right." I snorted and charged her.

So of coarse she had to breath fire.

I dodged out of the way, barely missing the flame. It scorched the edge of my tee-shirt. Thalia launched her bow at the hag-thing, but it swatted the bow away. I willed some skeleton warriors to come out of the ground and some did, but they weren't human. Heck, what did I care.

They surrounded her and charged. She fought them.

And destroyed them.

This was going to be hard.

Keep. Up. Hope.

And I lunged.

Thalia POV-

Nico lunged at her and they fought. One on one.

When Nico dodged the fire it, of coarse, it hit Annabeth. Who was in pain on the ground. I ran over and leaned over her. There were minor burn marks. Well they looked minor.

I moved her sleeve and gasped. Okay, _major_ burn marks. I opened my bag, which had some ambrosia and nectar. I dripped some over the burns but they weren't healing up.

"No….no…" I muttered and stuffed some ambrosia in her mouth. I couldn't risk anymore.

Nico ran over. He did, _actually_, have some minor marks. Good.

"You won?" I asked. He snorted, "If I didn't win I wouldn't be over here." he replied. I tried not to shudder about the thought of him not returning.

I turned around to look at the battle scene. All there was, was a granola wrapper and some golden powder.

"What's wrong?" he asked and then noticed the burn marks. "Oh my gods."

I nodded.

"Will she be okay?" he asked. I looked at him. "I really don't know." I replied.

I really don't know.

Will we make it across.

Nico POV-

We hefted Annabeth on our shoulders and started to walk again. Annabeth groaned and her head rolled back.

"Thalia?" I asked. I had my decision and it was a good thing Annabeth was on conscience. "Yes?" she replied, looking straight forward. "I'm gonna stay." I said. Thalia sighed. "Yea, I figured so much. I don't know if I will too. I really like being a hunter but this-" she shook her head. -this is awesome. I really don't no." she turned to look at me. "But I think you made the right choice. Now come on. Let's hurry up. Annabeth ain't getting any lighter."

I grinned.

I'm glad, I really do think this will be better.


	16. Chapter 15: The straigt of Hope part 3

Chapter XVI-

Part Three! YAY!

Nico POV-

I shook Annabeth awake. She was sleeping but her burns were mostly healed, though the one on her shoulder would be there awhile. "I don't wanna get up Percy…" she mumbled. "Okay gross. Annabeth, it's me Nico, Get up." I said, calmly, which was new to me. Ever since I had decided to join I felt more calm and controlled. It was actually a good feeling.

"Annabeth-"

"I hear 'ya Nico. Now shut up." she muttered and sat up. She winced and grasped her shoulder. I felt a bit sorry. "Sorry 'bout that." I said to her. "Not your problem. You dodged and I didn't now come on and let's finish this stupid test." she grumbled.

Thalia walked over. "Hey guys we have a problem." she said. Both of us looked at her. "What, Why?" She pointed behind me and I slowly turned to see a drooling, green, scaly, sea monster.

"Huston, We have a problem." I said.

It roared and spit flew everywhere. "Oh! GROSS!" Thalia screamed as she some dodged the spit. I had to agree, this was nasty.

"Thals lightning. Annabeth, leave. Come on!" I said. Annabeth scrambled away, looking helpless, and Thals concentrated on getting the lightning. In a flash, haha, the lightning stroked down hitting the monster in the forehead.

BOOM!We were both thrown off our feet by the explosion and when the smoke cleared the monster was still there, growling. "What the! How did he survive that? That was full blast?" Thalia screamed, shocked and looking a tad bit discouraged. "Thalia, Hope!" I yelled at her. She looked at me and that one word seemed to bring up her spirits.

"Got it."

We charged it. Thalia took the left flank and I got the right.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and impaled my sword into it's slimy green side.

Third person POV-

Nico struck the monsters side but his sword just pounced off the monster. Same for Thalia. "It has Neman Lion's…fur!" "Scales!" Whatever!" Thalia shouted at me. "Were is it vulnerable?" Nico shouted as Thalia dodged it's claw. "THE MOUTH YOU IDIOT!" She shouted at him. Nico nodded and slowly approached the monster. "Thalia, you better keep this slime ball distracted." Nico muttered under his breath.

"Hey, fish face lizard poop!" Thalia screamed at it. It was a pretty lame insult, but it got the monster's attention. Nico snuck towards it.

And then it turned at him.

"RAWWWWWRRR!" It snarled. Nico froze. They needed three people. And, of coarse, Annabeth was hurt, she could hardly even move her arm. "Crap," he growled to himself, it probably had super hearing, just to make it harder. Which it did.

"Nico get outta there!" Thalia screamed. _No_, Nico thought, _I will do this. I will win. _And he started climbing up the monster.

Thalia POV-

I watched as her scrambled up the monsters right arm. _What an idiot, _I thought. _But he's MY idiot. _

Wait, What? I don't have time right now. I ran forward screaming, sparks flying off my body and lightning strikes falling from the sky. It didn't even hurt it. Nico was almost to the mouth, it's huge, drooling mouth. _Gross. _

I had the monster's attention, for now, and that was a good thing. Nico couldn't, wouldn't, get hurt. I wouldn't let it.

It leaned further out, over the land and out of the water.

Out of home.

I started to run backward away from it, hitting the monster with lightning. It followed, weaving in and out of my strikes of rage, ha. It was coming out of the water with ease, slowly following me.

And then it collapsed just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore. The monster melted into the water and Nico fell down.

I ran over. "Are you okay?" I asked, helping him up. He smiled gratefully at me. "Yea, thanks. Now let's go. How many tests do you think they're left?" he asked. I thought about it and we walked forward. "I don't know. Maybe that was the last one, or maybe there's something else." I shrugged, which Nico didn't find as an acceptable answer. "Huh, alright. Annabeth?" he called. She popped up. "Are you guys alright?" she asked hurriedly. I nodded and ignored the few cut's and bruises I had. Nico had a slight limp though. "Good, I was worried. Now let's get up this hill and make camp, my arm hurts and Thals you look think your about to pass out." She grasped my hand as we started heading up the steep hill.

I tried not to look over the edges as we climbed higher, because if I did, it might ba more disgusting than that monster slime, and that was nasty.

Ten minutes later we had a fire going and our sleeping areas set up.

"Whoa, guys look up." Annabeth said. I turned to look at the sky and gasped. There were three moons, two were bigger than the other and the stars glittered around them. "That's gorgeous." I said silently.

It got quiet and you could hear the waves lapping against the rocks 100 feet below. I closed my eyes to keep from barfing, sorry, I hate heights. The moons were huge and the stars shone brightly behind them, creating a scene that can hardly be described, I'm having trouble with it.

"Alright, I give up, I'm going to bed." Nico said and collapsed on his makeshift bed. Annabeth sighed.

"He's staying, isn't he?" she asked quietly. I looked at her and nodded. She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for crying Thals it's just that…that I can't lose anyone else. I mean I lost Percy-" I tried not to yell, IT'S YOUR OWN FREAKIN' FAULT! It was hard not to. "-and I just don't want to loose anyone else either. You can't stay Thalia, you just can't." she looked at me desperately and I felt sorta bad. It was a 60/40 percent chance that I was gonna stay. 60% stay. 40% leave and go back to earth. I looked back at Annabeth again. She wasn't looking at me, but staring in the flames. I sighed.

"Night Annabeth."

"Night Thalia." she said and we both fell down on our beds.

I opened my eyes.

It was just blackness. "Nico!" I called. Nothing. "Annabeth!" I yelled, even louder. I spun around, but there was nothing, just blackness. I felt it closing in, I started to hyperventilate. There was no one, nothing, just the dark. I curled up into a ball, breathing heavily. Were they dead? Was I dead and this was Hades punishment for me being the first illegimate child, and when father bested him he was getting revenge. With the dark. I gulped. I had no one. Nothing. Just the dark. I started to sob quietly.

I was at my end. And there was no way out.

Nico POV-

I layed down my head on my pillow and instantly fell asleep.

I opened my eyes. I was standing on earth, my sister glaring at me. "Bianca-" "You," She spat. I almost doubled over. What was wrong? She was looking at me with absolute hatred. "Bianca-" I tried again. "I was always the best, I could have survived. I could always do better. I despise you. You can't do anything." I stared at my sister. Why would she say this? I thought…I thought I made peace with her…

"You. Deserve. To. Die." she said and my world crumbled.

Annabeth POV-

I stared at Percy. He was grinning at me, looking like he did before…before I…before he left me. "Percy," I said. He laughed. "Hey wise girl." he grinned and walked over, grabbing my hands. He looked him in his eyes, he beautiful sea green eyes. "Guess what?" I said. His grin got bigger, "Four outta five doctors think I love you?" he said. I glared at him. "Seaweed brain," I said. He loves me. I smiled, I loved him too. He just laughed again and stepped away… He turned away to face the beach we were on and then turned around.

And then…and then…

The scene changed. We were on Olympus and Percy wasn't there. Well he was, wearing his cloak and looking at me with pure inferno. The love from his eyes gone. "Percy-" "My name is no longer Percy. I. Am. Paradox. And I hate you for what you did to me. Do you know what you did to me?" he snarled. I collapsed on my knees, tears springing from my eyes. "YOU BROKE MY HEART! YOU DUMPED ME FOR A FOOL!" He screamed. "You, Annabeth, are the fool. I hate you. And I will never come back." and he turned away, disappearing in a water vapor.

I fell over sobbing and closed my eyes. The darkness was almost inviting, almost.

Third Person POV-

Both Annabeth and Nico woke up screaming. Annabeth was still screaming, and Nico walked over. "Annabeth," he shook her, and her screaming died down, she curled up into a ball, crying. "Annabeth…" he said. He was still shaken from his nightmare. She looked up at him. "Nico, did you have a bad nightmare last night?" she asked him. He cocked his head. "Yea, why?" "Because so did I. I can't go on, leave me here." She grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him closer. "I can't go on. I. Have. No. One." she said slowly, saying each word in it's own sentence and carefully. Nico looked at her and then turned to look at Thalia. She was shaking violently. He dashed over, leaving Annabeth, to Thalia. He shook her but she kept thrashing about, her eyes were closed and she was trembling.

"Thalia," he said softly, which was out of character, but it woke her up somehow, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Thalia!" he yelled and grasped her shoulders. Her trembling had been reduced to shudders. "The dark," was all she muttered.

"Thalia…" She looked up at Nico, curious. "Yes?" she asked quietly. He sighed. "Calm down, it was just a nightmare. Calm. Down." he breathed. She shuddered and then nodded. "It…it was all dark and there was nothing….closing in….you guys were gone…" she shuddered delicately. Nico nodded and let go. He stepped away from the two frightened girls, wary of their next actions. He shook his head.

Olympus, Third Person POV-

The gods watched the three demigods on their test. Paradox stood there, watching as well.

Zeus turned to him, the smell of ozone in the air, his eyes were lit up with anger. "What is happening? What is wrong?" he asked the assassin. Paradox, said assassin, shrugged. "A part of the test. Nightmare's that tell you one of your fears. I can show you them." he said calmly.

Poseidon looked at his son with wary eyes. Zeus looked at all of the Olympians and each of them gave their condolences. Yes, they nodded. Zeus waved his hand in a _go ahead _gesture. Paradox nodded and then closed his eyes, soon all of the gods were surrounded in blackness.

They could see inside the thoughts of Thalia, looking from her point of view-

_I opened my eyes. _

_It was just blackness. "Nico!" I called. Nothing. "Annabeth!" I yelled, even louder. I spun around, but there was nothing, just blackness. I felt it closing in, I started to hyperventilate. There was no one, nothing, just the dark. I curled up into a ball, breathing heavily. Were they dead? Was I dead and this was Hades punishment for me being the first illegimate child, and when father bested him he was getting revenge. With the dark. I gulped. I had no one. Nothing. Just the dark. I started to sob quietly. _

_I was at my end. And there was no way out. _

All of them shuddered, that was awe full, they had seen it from a mortals point of view, making it totally different from what theirs would have been.

_And now Nico…_Paradox voiced in all of the god's heads.

Hades seemed to pay more attention now.

_I opened my eyes. I was standing on earth, my sister glaring at me. "Bianca-" "You," She spat. I almost doubled over. What was wrong? She was looking at me with absolute hatred. "Bianca-" I tried again. "I was always the best, I could have survived. I could always do better. I despise you. You can't do anything." I stared at my sister. Why would she say this? I thought…I thought I made peace with her…_

_"You. Deserve. To. Die." she said and my world crumbled_

Now their sight was returned and all of them were staring at the ground. To have a loved one say you deserve to die must be horrible to experience. "So this is their nightmares?" Athena asked. Paradox nodded, "And now for Annabeth."

_I stared at Percy. He was grinning at me, looking like he did before…before I…before he left me. "Percy," I said. He laughed. "Hey wise girl." he grinned and walked over, grabbing my hands. He looked him in his eyes, he beautiful sea green eyes. "Guess what?" I said. His grin got bigger, "Four outta five doctors think I love you?" he said. I glared at him. "Seaweed brain," I said. He loves me. I smiled, I loved him too. He just laughed again and stepped away… He turned away to face the beach we were on and then turned around. _

_And then…and then…_

_The scene changed. We were on Olympus and Percy wasn't there. Well he was, wearing his cloak and looking at me with pure inferno. The love from his eyes gone. "Percy-" "My name is no longer Percy. I. Am. Paradox. And I hate you for what you did to me. Do you know what you did to me?" he snarled. I collapsed on my knees, tears springing from my eyes. "YOU BROKE MY HEART! YOU DUMPED ME FOR A FOOL!" He screamed. "You, Annabeth, are the fool. I hate you. And I will never come back." and he turned away, disappearing in a water vapor-…_

And then the thoughts and the scene was gone. Apollo jumped up when the white marble floor of Olympus came into his view.

Paradox was red faced and his hands were in fists. He swept up his hand and a black vortex portal appeared and he walked threw, leaving them.

The gods stared at the floor.

That must have been torture for the mortal to experience.

Nico POV-

We collapsed on the ground, finally done with the stupid straight of hope. It had taken forever to get Annabeth to move, she said…she said since she didn't have anyone to return to she should stay and die, she almost lost hope….Thalia had complied to my begging her to come. I think she just got really annoyed though.

Just then Paradox appeared in front of us.

"It seems you passed." He said, his voice in a monotone. We all stared at him dumbly. "Good. Time for rest. Good job I must say. You did well and I find it ironic that Nico was the one who kept on giving you two Hope. Perhaps he _is_ the holder of the flame." I wish someone would tell me what this stupid _holder of the flame _crap is. "_You'll find out later Nico and besides Master Chaos already explained it somewhat." _Paradox said in my head. I jumped up and yelped. Thalia looked at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I shook my head, "nothing important." She gave me another curious look and then turned toward Paradox. "Can we just get back and rest now?" she asked mournfully.

I noticed Annabeth didn't say anything, I glanced at her and noticed that she wasn't looking at Percy, or, anything really. A thousand mile stare.

"Come on, rest time." Paradox said and we were whisked away.

**Well! Finally they are done with the test! What did you guys think about the nightmares and the gods seeing them? And the other stuff that happened… REVIEW AND TELL! PLEASE! I need some more reviews. Sorry that I dragged this out but you see how long it would have been…**

**Well, review and stuff! Merry Christmas everybody! Hope you like my gift to you, at 11:22 at night! Bye!**

**P.S- sorry I had to repeat the nightmares, it just had to happen….**

**Love you all! 3**


	17. Chapter 16: Category

**Chapter XVII-**

**Annabeth POV-**

My eyes fluttered open. I stared up at the blank ceiling.

"Where am I?" I groaned and tried to sit up but a pair of hands pushed me down. A girl stood over me, looking very official. "Medical Wing. Section B-1. Area code-" "Yea, yea, cut that crap. What am I doing here?" I asked again. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, and she looked tired. She blinked and opened her mouth to speak, "After the straight of Hope each person is given a week of rest. You've been here a week. My name is Lynn, by the way," she smiled slightly and then turned around to face another patient, Nico. Huh, a week here AND she had no weird name.

I looked over at Nico who seemed fine but looked like he had been sleeping for a week, which he probably had.

"Okay, can I leave?" I asked and sat up again. Lynn turned around to face me again, pursing her lips. "No, not yet. Your bruised a bit and you must be at your peek in order to train," "I can't train if I have a bruise?" I asked, slightly annoyed and confused.

"Who knows? You might get hit there," then she walked away. Gods this place annoyed the crap outta me, you never get a straight answer.

I layed back down on the silk pillow.

"Annabeth?" a voice said groggily next to me. I roll my head over to see Nico looking around, confused. "Hey," "Where in the name of Hades am I?" he asks. "Medical Wing or something like that," I replied. He nodded absently and then swung his feet over the bed and onto the floor.

"No!" Lynn's voice shouts and she come's running over.

She pushed him down, which was funny to watch. "Hey, who are you?" he asks. "Lynn, Medic. Now stay," He lays down, annoyed and Lynn puts her hand on his chest and mutters something. "Alright, you healed already. Everything is working fine," "How-" "Magic," she replies and then lets Nico finally get up.

Well then…

Nico stands up and she leads him to a door at the end of the hall. Everything is white. White, white, white. Even the wheels of all the beds. I sighed and fall over in to my sheets, ready to scream.

"Annabeth?" my eyes snap open and I sat up straight. It's good 'ole Lynn. "You can come with me now, your healed now," I sat up and rolled my eyes. "Right," I said. She led me out to a waiting room, which I don't know why they would need. Nico was sitting there, looking relieved when I walked in. "Hey," I grumbled as we walked over. "I didn't think you had made it," he grinned. I rolled my eyes and sat down. "Where's Thalia?" I asked, looking around.

"She woke up a week ago. Now Nyra over here will show you to your rooms," with that Lynn walked away.

Nyra jogged over to us, smiling in a perky way.

"Hi guys. Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I mumble inaudibly under my breath. Luckily she didn't hear and we walked out into the halls. Again, I could see the milky way, far off in the distance. "So, when are we gonna find out what category we're gonna be in?" I asked, being all out-of-the-blue. Nyra stopped short a moment and then shrugged.

"Probably soon, some Magic C. people will check to see what category is the most dominant in you and that's the one you'll be in," Nyra explained. "Well, that makes sense," I say. She looks at me strangely and says, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Never mind,"

"You said 'magic c' what does that mean?" Nico asked, interrupting our mini fight. "You say C. after everything. It means category. So you say Magic C. or Elements C. or Physical C. it's pretty easy," I nod, like I care, and look around at the passing soldiers.

"We're here," Nyra said, after a while. We were at our dormitories, a long hall with different colored doors going down it. "Where do you stay?" I asked Nyra, she turned to face me. "I stay with my category. Our leader is Synch. He's a ampodite,(amp-o-dit) and has really good leadership quality's he's nice but firm," "What category are you in?" Nico asked, looking around. "I'm in Animals," she said and then was gone, a small fox in her place.

"Whoa," Thalia, Nico and I said at the same time. And then she was back, smiling. "Yea, pretty awesome. Well, here you are. Report to Room 137, Alpha number 576-728-8810, at 8:00, after supper. Over the preparation room. Where you were to go to the Straight of Hope," she nodded toward us and then left the hall hastily, slightly jogging.

Thalia and I share a room, it was nice. With two beds and two bathrooms. There was also a weapons closet and a fountain for sending iris-messages.

I collapsed on one of the beds.

"Uggggghhhhh, that feels nice," I groaned and rolled over. "You know Annabeth I'm excited for this training. But Paradox won't tell us what we're up against," she looked distraught as if a parent was holding a piece of candy just out of a child's reach, watching them try to get it, over and over, jumping up and down.

"Yea," I mumbled. She looked around the room and plopped down on the couch staring at the black TV.

Knock, knock.

I got up and answered it. It was Nico, he looked annoyed and he walked right past me. "GOSH!" he shouted exasperated and plopped down next to Thalia. "Come in," I said sarcastically. "What's wrong?" Thalia asked.

"I have to share a room with the Ambuscade dude. They ran out of rooms and you have to have a roommate. Votary has a room with him normally but he's on a mission," Nico grunted.

Thalia rolled her eyes and said, "So that means you need to come in here for….what reason?" Nico slid down in the couch and I sat across from them and groaned.

"So what are we gonna do for-" I checked my watch, "an hour and a half?" I asked. Nico and Thalia shrugged and then Thalia jumped up, looking excited.

"I could practice my power!" she exclaimed. "Don't you have to be outside?" I asked, I was pretty sure she had to have some sort of source. Everything comes from something, except for Chaos, lightning just can't come from your body or anything.

She sat down, "oh right, I forgot," she blushed and looked on the ground. Nico stood up. "Well, bye," and he left.

"Thanks' for the pleasant visit!" I shouted at him before he slammed the door.

I slumped down in my seat.

"I'm taking a nap," I grumbled, after a while of boredom.

"Annabeth," someone shook me.

"Annabeth, wake up. It's time for supper," Thalia said and pushed me off the bed. I lifted myself off the cold floor, "You really didn't need to do that." I said, very annoyed at her antics to wake me up.

She shrugged and helped me off the floor.

We walked out to the lunch room, "I wonder when they'll give us our category's," I said. Thalia rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Patience young padawon," she said. "Enough with the Star Wars crap. What in the world is a padawon?" I asked her, she grinned. "A padawon is a-" "HEY!" A boy ran up, he had brown hair and eyes. He looked stern but fun at the same time.

"Your Thalia and Annabeth right? The newbie's?" he asked. Thalia and I looked at each other and then at him and nodded. He stuck out his hand, smiling cockily. "Bryan, Nice to meet you. I'm the leader of the Elements Category. I like to meet the new guys, just in case they might be in my group," he smiled. I shook his hand, Thals didn't she glared at him but said, "Thalia. Hunter of Artemis. Get outta here before I punch you in the face," and then stalked off. He blinked and stared after her.

"If I end up being her Category leader she would be in so much trouble if she said that to me, or any of the leaders. Luckily I'm not as strict," he grinned.

"Well, nice to meet you Bryan. Ummmm, bye." and I hurried off. Something was wrong with him. Most people here were like fierce or strong or, or….just not peppy. Even Nyra didn't seem to act like a normal person. I walked into the lunch room and sat quickly onto the table next to Thalia.

"Hey," she nodded to me and started to eat. So did Nico, until Percy came up in front of the entire crowd to tell us that it was time we be sorted into our category.

"Please come up Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, and Annabeth Chase," we stood up and walked over to him.

"Gloria," he said. What? A girl walked up to him. She wore a cloak and her white hair hung loosely around her face.

She bowed. "Lord Paradox," she said. "Rise. Tell me their category's." he said.

The entire crowd watched as she walked over to Thalia. "Stand up straight and don't move," she told her. Thalia straightened. Gloria stretched out her hand toward her and closed her eyes. She started to glow and so did Thalia, Then the glow stopped abruptly and Gloria opened her eyes, turned to face the crowd and yelled-

**Hey, cliff! There is a poll on my profile on what her category should be. That poll will end in the next fiv e hours and another one will come for Annabeth and then Nico.**

**Review and Vote please! **


	18. Chapter 17: In a place

**A/N- Alright, time to reveal the categories! YAY! Alright, when this chapter is over then I will tell you the Percentage. Read and Review, oh and a new poll is on my profile. It is optional.**

**Bye, P.S- this is only their categories, a longer chapter is soming sometime next year.**

**Chapter XVIII-**

**Annabeth POV-**

_The entire crowd watched as she walked over to Thalia. "Stand up straight and don't move," she told her. Thalia straightened. Gloria stretched out her hand toward her and closed her eyes. She started to glow and so did Thalia, Then the glow stopped abruptly and Gloria opened her eyes, turned to face the crowd and yelled-_

"Elements!"

The entire room went crazy, laughing, hugging and just plain screaming. Drums, violins, and flutes began to fill the hall with a melody. Thalia bowed and Percy walked up to her and clapped her on the back. She grinned and went over to Bryan, who smiled at her.

They would be friends.

Percy walked over and lifted his hands, silencing the crowd. "Thalia Grace is now in Chaos Elementorum. Welcome her gladly!" he shouted. Everyone cheered but got quiet again as Gloria walked over to Nico.

She put her hands up, "Stand up straight and do not move," she warned him. Nico nodded and straightened. Gloria closed her eyes and then began to glow, as did Nico.

Then is stopped just as quick as it had come. She opened her eyes and then turned to face the crowd again and then yelled, "Elements!"

The same reaction came again. Music, cheering and laughing. The entire Elements group was screaming as loudly as they possibly could have. Percy was smiling under his hood, not _his smile _but a smile nonetheless. Percy raised his hands and repeated what he said for Thalia.

Now it was my turn.

Gloria turned to me, "Stand-" "I know, I know, stand straight and don't move," I said. The crowd glared at me and so did Gloria. She raised her hands and closed her eyes. I closed mine too.

I didn't expect what was next.

I felt something in my gut, something was searching and I felt warm all over, like something was going threw me….and then it stopped. I opened my eyes and looked at Gloria, she seemed shocked, like she wasn't expecting this and then turned to face the crowd. I couldn't help but smile, I'd impress her, and I felt good about it too.

Gloria turned to Percy and whispered something in his ear. What's wrong?

"She's…she's in none, She isn't in a category," Gloria said.

….WHAT!

The crowd stared at her like they just witnessed an explosion. "Everything is equal. Nothing is dominating anything else. She won't be able to be in a category," Gloria said.

This is so stupid.


	19. Chapter 18: Dream

**A/N- Here is the percentage's, because I for got them last chapter- sorry. **

**Thalia-**

**Elements- 2%**

**Others- none**

**Nico- Elements- 5%**

**Others- none**

**Annabeth-**

**Magic- 5%**

**Mental- 40%**

**None at all- 50%**

**Wow guys, you sure hate Annabeth…thanks for sticking through- even if I am losing people.**

**Review, please I have 92 and need to get to 100!**

**Chapter XVIIII-**

**Annabeth POV-**

Gloria stared at the crowd. The crowd stared at me. I stared at Percy. Percy stared at the floor.

"How is that possible?" someone shouted. Gloria shoot a look in that direction, a confused one too- you could see it in her eyes, but she was trying to hide. She shrugged and then bowed to Percy, then left to take her seat.

"But…but how….how," I stuttered at him, confused as well. Percy turned toward me. "You have nothing, so you will be doing nothing while the others train. Sorry," he didn't sound to sorry. I stared glumly down at the floor, wondering why, why me?

"So, Thalia and Nico will begin to train tomorrow with Leader Bryan, and I have new news!" he raised his hands. I walked to my seat staring, all the way down, at the floor.

"The problems on Earth have been solved- after Gaea was defeated the others left, cowards they were and cowards they still are!" he shouted. The crowd cheered and clapped.

I felt happy, I mean, how couldn't I? But still, I was rejected by something I so dearly wanted.

I stared at my food, how was this possible- everything being equal. It doesn't make sense.

My life- as of now- is a living ummmm, underworld.

Thalia POV-

Should I feel sorry for Annabeth? Because I don't, I mean, I do somewhat but she's so…I don't know, indifferent about things. Ever since Percy/Paradox left her she's been more quiet and sarcastic, only voicing her opinion when she wanted- well she shouted it mostly.

I was sitting with Nico and Bryan, he was telling me that a girl would train me, so we would have a better connection. Nico would train with Bryan- who kept glancing between us.

I looked back at Annabeth, who was staring at her food like it had ruined her life.

I turned back around and found myself across from a girl about my age- she had red hair and yellow eyes- I mean _yellow eyes_.

She held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Anastasia. That's my human name, I'll be your actual trainer," she grinned. I shook her hand and smiled. "Thalia Grace, what do you mean 'you human name'? I asked her. She laughed.

"I'm from the planet Grant, everyone who comes here gets a human name. My actual name is A'hoolean. In my language it means the yellow flower," I nodded. "That's cool," I said. She just smiled.

Anastasia held out her hand and a little flame danced across her nimble fingers. I leaned back, "Wow, it just, came from your hand," I said. She just smiled sweetly and nodded. "Everyone has a way to produce their element from their body, my element is fire," the flame extinguished from her hand, which was unburned, and she put her hand back in her robes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, the wake up call should wake you up, don't worry, if you'll late though you will get in trouble," she warned and then stood up.

I nodded and watched her leave.

Nico slid in to the seat next to me.

"We need to watch Bryan, he's weird," he commented. I turned to look at him. "Why? What do you mean?" I asked.

Nico looked down at his food, his eyebrows scrunching together. He seemed to be concentrating and his eyes were narrowed. "I'm not sure, he's just looking up out the window, watching into the distance," he shook his head.

"Maybe he just likes to look out at space, who knows. But I'll keep an eye on him," I said. Nico looked at me gratefully.

"It is time to go to the dorms!" Paradox shouted, he seemed nervous, like something was bothering him.

Everyone got up, talking and laughing. Nico and I caught up with Annabeth, who wasn't saying anything.

"Annabeth, something's bothering you, what is it?" I asked. Of course, I knew what was bothering her. Not being chosen to be in a category. She sighed and pulled the covers closer to her head.

"Not being chosen, you know that Thalia, it's just…" she paused, thinking. "I don't know, something I could do to empress Percy and I'm not in anything,"

I nodded and got into bed, it was soft, like silk and I could feel myself begin to fall to sleep.

I had to have a dream, of course, I was standing in pitch blackness and I shivered, remembering my other dream well, nightmare.

"_Are they sorted_?" a women's voice called out, it was soft and soothing. A familiar voice called back, "_Yes, except one, the boy is suspicious though and he might have warned the girl_," It was male and it sounded so familiar.

I couldn't place my finger on it though.

"_Hmmmm, she might be a problem. Is the Puzzle suspecting anything_?" the females voice asked again.

"_No, nothing_," the male replied. The female chuckled darkly and then I opened my eyes.

Annabeth's face was in front of mine, "Thalia are you okay? You were thrashing around and moaning about puzzle's," she said. I sat up and found she was already dressed, her dagger at her side.

"Nothing, ummmm, I need to talk to Paradox," I said and ran out of the room in my nightgown. Yea, it's a gown. Shut up.

I knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" his voice said. He knew it was me, of course.

"Thalia!" I shouted. "Come in," he replied and I opened the door and quickly shut it. Paradox was sitting on a couch, his cloak was on and his off thrown off.

"What do you need?" he asked. I sat down across from him, and explained my dream and what I heard.

Paradox POV- (Finally,)

I leaned back and pursed my lips. Thalia was breathing hard, her hair a rat's nest and her nightgown was ripped above her knee.

I raised my eyebrows, "Did you run here?" I asked. She blushed and then nodded. I sighed.

"You said the voice sounded familiar. From where did it sound familiar?" I asked.

She thought a moment, her eyes darting around my room. "Here," she replied. The worst possible answer.

"The male voice sounded like someone from here and the said something about a puzzle- my name, Paradox, basically means puzzle. Doe the puzzle suspect anything? I do know…" I mused and continued to speculate in my mind.

"Ummmm, can I go and get dressed?" she asked, while blushing but was trying to cover it.

"You may go, and bring Annabeth and Nico," I waved my hand and she dashed out of here.

We have a traitor in our midst.

Thalia returned with Annabeth and Nico, both of whom looked slightly confused.

They took a seat on the couch.

"We have a traitor, as heard by Thalia in her dream, I want you to look at anyone closely when you meet them, anybody trying to get to close me be the spy," I said.

"Nyra, she keeps trying to get close," Annabeth pointed out.

I shook my head, "The voice was male," I said.

Nico and Thalia glanced at each other and then looked at me. "Bryan, he might be it. Nico tell him what you told me," she nudged him and then he told me what Bryan kept doing. Looking out toward the dark.

"Suspicious, but he is a weird one, I must say," I paused. They nodded.

"I have a feeling I know who the women's voice was-" I paused again, unsure of whether I should tell them.

No, let them keep what little of their ignorance they have left.

"Who is it?" Annabeth asked, I could just see the gears turning in her head.

The dark. A women's voice.

The one who scares a child at night. The one that allows thieves to steal and murderers to kill. The night.

Could I have given anymore clues?

"Go and do your training, I will talk to Chaos," I said. They got up and left, Annabeth heading toward her room and the other two going to the elementals training rooms.

I sighed and walked toward Chaos's office.

**Can you guess who the enemy is? It's hard but not. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and keep 'em coming. So, you guys like that Annabeth isn't in a category? I thought you would have voted for magic or mental or something…. anyway thanks and there's still a poll on my profile.**

**Bye, Next chapter will be Nico and Thalia's training as well as who this mysterious female is, Fighter1357.**

**P.S-**

**Anonymous- to answer your review, that's sorta where i got the idea**

**Ariel Night- the reason the chapter is called that is 1.) Because i couldn't think of anythng else and 2.) Because Thalia and Nico are _In a Place _But Annabeth isn't. They are In a Place, in a sense.**

**Hassen221997- Dont worry, i'm not stopping.**


	20. Chapter 20: Training and the enemy

**Chapter XX-**

**Paradox POV-**

I stood outside Chaos's door and waited for him to call me in. I threw my hood on, concealing my face.

"Come in," Chaos said and I opened the door. He was sitting behind his desk, his hands laced together, purporting his chin and was looking out the window, staring. Just staring.

I bowed respectively and waited for him to say for me to stand up.

"Rise Apprentice and take a seat," He said and waved his hand to the chair in front of his large wooden desk, not looking at me.

"Sir, it seems there is someone that has the will to rise against you," I said. He turned and focused his supernova eyes on me. "Who would that be Paradox? And how did you find out?" he asked.

"Thalia Grace, she had a dream. A female," I said. Chaos nodded, gesturing for me to continue.

"Nyx," I finished and leaned back. Chaos's eyebrows knitted together and he placed his hands on his desk, looking at me still.

"Nyx? And what makes you think that it is she, my daughter?" he asked. "Thalia said it was dark and it was soft and soothing, like silk," I said. I leaned forward again.

"There was a male, Thalia said it seemed familiar, from here," I said. I told him what Thalia told me, her dream.

"Yes, it is Nyx, I wonder why she wants to revolt. Perhaps against the Gods, or I. You do realize that she is your only equal?" he asked. I gritted my teeth, and nodded.

My equal.

They thought was foreign in my mind. I hate that.

He smiled softly at my response and then turned to stare out at the dark. At Nyx's Domain, yet it was his. All his. And that may be why she wants it, for power and domain.

Everything is for power, power for land, for people, for money, for themselves. Selfish people are people who are clouded by their own wants.

"So what shall I do about the supposed traitor? Act incredulous?" I scoffed. Surprisingly, Chaos nodded.

"You must act like nothing is wrong and you suspect nothing. We cannot tip them off," he warned and then pressed a button on his table. "Alpha Computer, commence Beta 1-9," he said. I looked at him.

"What does that mean?" I asked, surprised I didn't know.

"Bring in lunch,"

Okay.

"Well Sir, I'll be seeing you. I shall warn Nova. The voice as male and I trust her thoroughly," I said.

"No, tell know one except the other three. You can't trust anybody," he said. I shan't tell Nova? But…"Yes Master Chaos," I said and bowed.

He smiled warmly at me, it was slightly apologetic. "I am sorry Paradox, we must be cautious, we have no idea how many people the traitor might have on his side,"

I nodded and walked out.

Thalia POV-

Nico and I walked into the Elementals training room, and stopped short. It was a giant dome, with a pond and torches and plants and boulders.

"Wow," we said at the same time.

Bryan and Anastasia walked over, smiling. "Hey!" Anastasia said, her voice happy. Bryan just grinned at me and Nico.

"Well, first we will test you to see which element you'll be doing exactly, Thalia, my guess is lightning but who knows," Bryan shrugged. "You might have two then,"

Anastasia grabbed my hand and led me over to the right side of the room. Bryan led Nico over to the left.

"Just see if you can move the boulder!" Anastasia shouted. I glared at the large, looming rock in front of me, just a few feet away.

I thrust my hands out, but nothing happened. I sighed and my hands swung down to my side. "I guess you not a rock type," she said and grinned sheepishly.

"You think?"

"Come on, let's just try lightning now," she said. We walked over past the little rock garden to a clear space and she let go of my hand. She walked a few feet ahead and then stopped and turned around.

"Now listen. Lightning is very dangerous. It comes from within, and is very hard to master, unless," her eyes got a mischievous look to them. "You're a child of Zeus of Thor,"

"Thor? Who in the name of Hades is he?" I asked. She just looked at me and shook her head.

"Never mind, now close you eyes and hold you hand up, palm up. Now concentrate on what makes you happy, that will bring out this power. What makes you feel good," she said.

I held out my hand, palm open mind you, and closed my eyes.

What makes me happy?

Chocolate, seeing Percy. My dad recognizing me. Feeling like I can do anything and my dad.

My dad seemed to do it.

I felt like something opened up and when I opened my eyes I saw little sparks of lightning dance across my palm.

Nico POV-

I followed Bryan, who will now be know as Suspicious Dude, to the fire area.

"So, we'll start with fire. Remember, it's what makes you feel most powerful when you use fire. Hard but easy," he said. I nodded.

What makes me feel most power, alright. Controlling the dead…easy.

"Close your eyes, palm out, and concentrate on that," I nodded at Suspicious dude and did just that.

I closed my eyes, power, that's what I like.

I opened my eyes and saw green flames flickering across my pale fingers. They flickered some more and then died out, the green flame sputtering.

I looked up at Suspicious Dude, who looked confused. "Most people shouldn't be able to do it that fast," he turned away, thinking.

I tried to get the green flames to come, and the did.

They danced across my hand, flickering and a little kindle of happiness bloomed inside me.

I looked over at Thalia.

Lightning, figures. She had made a giant spark fly out of her hand and almost, accidentally, hit Anastasia. She held out her hand and a shield of fire blocked out the lightning.

Cool, that means I could too.

I held out my hand and concentrated on my power. The fire erupted from my hand so fast I couldn't react.

"WHOA!" I fell backwards and landed on my back.

Then my fire was doused with water, I looked up and saw a brown haired, blue eyed girl in front of me, her hand covered in water, and the ground was wet too.

Her lips were pursed and she had her hands on her hips.

"You should be more careful," and then she stalked off. I scrambled up, but she just disappeared. "Ummmm, alright?" I called. Suspicious Dude walked over, laughing.

"Don't bother with Alicia. She's just cautious, a bit of a goody two-shoes," he shrugged. Ummmm, he was the Category leader, shouldn't he be careful as well. I wasn't even trained and I just blasted half the room in fire!

"Okay," was all I said.

Then Anastasia and Thalia came over. "Bryan, watch this," she said. Thalia held out her hand and the lightning arched up and over our hands, illuminating the room in an eerie blue light. The it left, and Thalia looked a bit tired. "She better get some rest, I think she's a bit worn out now," I said and beckoned for Thalia to come over. She complied and walked over and leaned against me, I held her steady.

"Bye guys." I said and walked away before they could say anything.

We walked the halls, and Thalia was still leaning against me when we turned into our dorms.

"Wait?" I turned my head around to see the girl Dana, or Intrepid. She was flying toward us. She stopped within a few feet.

"Master Paradox requires you in his room," she said and didn't wait for us to reply, she just flew off.

"You up for it?" I asked Thalia. She just nodded and stood up.

We walked to his room and I knocked on his door.

"Come in,"

Paradox POV-

"Come in," I said and both Thalia and Nico opened the door.

They walked in and took a seat next to Annabeth, who the seemed surprised to see here.

"I figured out who the enemy is." I said and crossed my legs.

They just blinked. "Who?" Annabeth asked, her patience worn down.

I waited and then Said, "Nyx,"

**And we have some winners! Nice, you guys almost got it right away. Well, that ends this chapter. Chapter 20! OMG, just so excited. How many months has it been since I posted? Three? Aw well, review and any questions that want to be answered just PM me…**

**Fighter1357**


	21. Chapter 21: Found

**Chapter XXI-**

**Paradox POV-**

They just stared at me. I sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"Wait, you mean the primordial goddess of the night?" Annabeth asked, her voice sounding doubtful.

"Yes, a women's voice, as heard by Thalia in her dream," I said. Thalia seemed to be freaking out that the Primordial Goddess of the Night was creeping into her dreams, or that she was creeping into Nyx's domain. "It seems that she wants to rise up against Chaos, or the gods-" I shrugged. "-And does indeed have a traitor here or spy, whatever you prefer to call it or him," They said nothing, just staring at the floor. Or in Nico's case- the ceiling.

"And whom may this spy be?" I asked out loud, voicing their thoughts. "I have a slight idea, but I need proof. Do not act if though you know one here is a spy, or traitor, just act natural," I said. They nodded glumly.

"I knew there had been a bigger force out there, but I had not expected Nyx-"

"I thought she was supposed neutral?" Thalia asked, surprisingly. I nodded, "She had remained neutral in the first war, but I suppose she got tired of just being the night, I suppose she realized that she allows horrible things to happen and the grief clouded her, or, she's just gone rouge," I said. Nico stood up.

"Why? Why would she do that and what horrible things would she allow?" he asked. My eyebrow rose involuntarily. "Have you not heard what I said yesterday? The thing that scares children, allows thieves to steel, murderers to kill, people to conceal themselves… I could go on," I said. Nico's brow furrowed and then he nodded in understanding and sat back down.

"So, what are we going to do?" Annabeth asked. I looked at her incredulously, "What else? Train and win,"

Annabeth POV-

Bryan and Anastasia allowed me to watch Thalia and Nico, and I was impressed.

Thalia could literally make lightning appear from her hand and body. She could do that before- on accident. Nico's fire was a green color, like the ones outside his cabin at camp.

He was blasting the Styrofoam walls.

Poor walls.

The burst into flame, and created a perfect hole for Nico to walk through on which he got to the next- thicker- wall. Thals was working on aiming her lightning on a target. Like a bulls eye for archery.

She was getting so close and Anastasia kept cheering her on and giving pointers.

"Come Thalia! Harder, try harder!" she yelled. I could see Thalia gritting her teeth in annoyance. "I'm AM trying harder!" she yelled, frustrated and thrust her hand out. The lightning arched over and hit the bulls eye, perfectly. Anastasia squealed like Aphrodite and clapped her hands and jumped up and down. Thalia seemed to be exhausted.

She knew Thalia needed to be pushed by anger and smarty-pants over there ran over and hugged her.

It seemed almost out of character.

I looked to my left and saw Nico and Bryan walking over to me. "Hey," Nico said. He lifted his hand in a "hi" gesture, he was sweating and looked ready to pass out.

"Hey Annabeth," Bryan said. I nodded toward him.

"I am so going to zap her," said a voice in my ear. "AH!" I shrieked and jumped three feet in the air. I turned around to see an amused Thalia. She crossed her arms. "What was that for?" I asked her. She just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"To scare 'ya,"

I rolled my eyes and we walked out. Bryan and Anastasia waving 'O to friendly toward us.

"Their weird," I said.

"No doubt," Thalia replied, sarcastically. "Duh," was Nico's reply.

Paradox POV-

It was killing me not to tell Nova. I trust her with everything. She wouldn't tell anyone. Who is to tell? No one, precisely. I sighed and walk through the halls to the Omega Training area. My cloak billowed out behind me, creating the effect of a black mist following me. Soldiers walked past me, shuffling their way to training or the lunch room.

I turned into a hall where my team was.

I thrust me hand opened and a gust of wind forced the door open. My team sat there, laughing and talking.

"Good evening," I said. They all came to attention.

"Sir," They said at once. I sighed. "Come, we must begin. Nova would you set up Stimulation 1-783. Dana, begin lock down practice. This is going to be the hardest test you will have ever had,"

Nyx POV- (Didn't expect that, huh?)-

I smiled into the dark. All those people I had caused pain, well, now I will it intentionally. You see…I can do things that no one can expect from the poor old neutral Nyx.

You want to see a real goddess? I'll show you a real goddess.

Paradox POV-

I watched from the Sight Post, where I could see my team fighting, making their way through my test. Nova and Nebula were, of course, done first.

Nova walked up behind me.

"Are you sure Dana can do this?" she asked. "Of course she can," I growled. Nova put her hand on my shoulder and spun me around. She knocked off my hood. "Something is bothering you?" she said, her eyes pleading for an answer. "What?" I looked away, avoiding her dark brown eyes.

"It is nothing, I am….just tired," I said.

She knew I was lying but let it go, knowing- hopefully- it was hurting not to tell her. "Alright, just of you want to talk-" "GUYS!" Nebula yelled. We both spun around to look at her.

"DANA!" She shrieked. I turned to look out the window and watched as the wall began to descend upon her.

Quickly I vapor traveled to her.

"Dana!" I screamed. Her crystal eyes focused on me. I grabbed her and she curled into my arms, just before the wall fell down on us. Crushing us.

Annabeth POV-

I watched as Thalia collapsed on the bed. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, which had every single channel in the entire Alpha Quadrant, so about 22,000,000 channels, even the ones that the IGJS didn't allow.

**(A/N: Remember the IGJS is the International Galactic Justice Society)**

I surfed threw the channels, much to fast for me to see the actual show. Eventually I turned it off, tired off nonsense. I stared at the blank TV wondering what was going on between Percy and I. Were we friends? Is he going to forgive me? To I deserve this treatment?

"*sigh*"

"Hey Annabeth," Thalia said behind me. I turned around halfway to face her. I didn't hear her get up. "Oh, hey," she sat down and leaned back against the couch.

Knock, Knock.

Both of us turned around to face the door and then each other.

Thalia POV-

I jumped up and ran toward the door, quickly I opened it and found Nova, she had tears running down her face, but they looked like they where cried hours before, dried on her face. I had never seen her cry, it worried me a bit. "What? What is it?" She whipped some of her tears away. "Someone's hurt. Come with me, Paradox want's you and-" she jutted her chin at Annabeth, "-her to be there." she said.

Annabeth walked over, confused. "What does she want?" she asked, her voice indifferent. Nova glared at her and her stance shifted. "Just come," and then she spun around and walk away. I shrugged and followed her. Annabeth gave a little disgusted snort and then I heard her behind me.

We walked through the halls to what I realize was the Medic Room or whatever it's called.

I heard his voice before we opened the door.

"YOU ARE A FOOL! YOU THINK THAT THIS IS A JOKE?" Nova opened the door and I saw Paradox- hood on- screaming at Bryan, who was shrinking under his voice. I saw Dana on a hospital bed. She was bruised and cut all over her body, her eye beginning to blacken. Immediately I got worried.

"-sorry Master, I didn't know it was only for-" "HOW COULD YOU NOT! THAT SPECIFIC AREA IS RESERVED FOR ONLY MY TEAM!" Paradox shouted at him. Bryan flinched and looked away, embarrassed.

"What happened?" I asked Nova as I watched her stroke Dana's cheek.

She sighed. "You see, our team- the Omega Legion- has a specified training area only for us. It has hard tests for us to overcome. Bryan used it and altered one of the specified stimulations, when Paradox gave it to us he did not know that Bryan at altered it. Dana got hurt," she whispered back at me. I looked at Dana and then glared at Bryan, I felt Nico come up behind me. I didn't know he was here.

"We shall not do this in here, Bryan, come with me. Nova, Thalia, Annabeth and Nico too," he said and then stalked out with us following behind.

We were in Paradox's room. He was still yelling Bryan. "Dana is hurt and she is only a child! A mere child! You are to blame and you are to be punished," he paused to take a breath and Bryan took his chance.

"Master, I am sorry, I didn't know that you were going to use it, I was instruct-" he stopped. Paradox threw off his hood, giving Bryan and incredulous look. "What were you about to say?" he asked slowly.

Bryan looked down. "I didn't know you were going to-"

"Not that!" Paradox waved his hand dismissively. "You were about to say 'instructed' who instructed you?" he asked. Bryan's face looked around and then he ran out of the room.

Paradox POV-

Thalia, Nova, Annabeth and Nico jumped up. "No," I said. They looked at me. "I think we just found our traitor,"

**HAHA! Chapter 21 guys!**

**DarkSeaEquestrian- Don't worry! The horses shall know! I shall tell them! And please, don't die on me!**

**Magicdemi-god223: i hope you got your answer.**

**Lightningkid333- You were right, it pretty much all pointed to him. **

**Come on! 110 reveiws guys, please,**

**Fighter1357**


	22. Chapter 22: The Flower

**Chapter XXII-**

**Paradox POV-**

_Thalia, Nova, Annabeth and Nico jumped up. "No," I said. They looked at me. "I think we just found our traitor," _

Everyone froze. "You three, go after him," I said. They all looked at each other and then nodded toward me. The ran out of my room and I turned to Nova.

"What do you mean 'I think we just found our traitor'"? she asked. Her eyes trying to probe my mind, her arms were crossed and she was leaning on her left leg. "As you know Gaea has been defeated. It turns out the Nyx has decided to return. She has gone…rouge? I suppose you could say. Bryan is her spy and a traitor to Chaos," I said. "That was what you couldn't tell me?" Nova asked quietly. I nodded. She sighed and sat down.

"I forgive you for not telling me. You were only following orders," she said. I looked at her gratefully- a new sort of emotion.

"So, shall we go after him?" she asked, smirking now. I walked over and raised my arm. She stood up and hooked her's with mine.

"Indeed we shall," I said.

Annabeth POV-

He was ahead of us by far but I could still see him. "Thalia!" I yelled. "Zap the crap outta him!" She zipped forward, like well, lightning and was soon about to catch up. But he turned into a hall. The disadvantage was that we didn't know where ANYTHING was. Thals stopped and had to run back into the hall. Nico and I followed, running for him to stop.

I looked behind me and saw Percy and Nova running, top speed, after us. I turned back around and slammed into a wall.

"Ow," I rubbed my head but got back up and turned into the door that had a red label that said-

TAKE OFF ZONE- CAUTION- KEEP DOOR CLOSED

I opened the door and saw Thalia and Nico just watch as Bryan took a ship. He was grinning like mad as the ship began to lift off. The wind whipped my hair around me. I caught up to both of them.

"Are we going to do anything?" I yelled over the howl of the wind. Thalia lifted her hand and the lightning began to spark on her hand. "NO!" Percy shouted and grabbed her hand. Some large doors that opened out to the city began to recede into the walls around it, and Bryan's ship flew out into the sky.

"Why did you stop me?" Thalia asked and turned on Percy. He took of his hood and glared at her. "Because, if we followed him he wouldn't return to Nyx and much time would be wasted. If we let him go and then follow him, so he doesn't suspect it, he shall lead us to Nyx," he said. Gosh he was so smart now. It made perfect sense and it would throw Bryan off.

Thalia looked down, understanding what he was implying.

"I think now is the perfect time to contact The Flower," he said.

Paradox POV-

Nova looked at me. "Her? Are you sure we should contact her?" she asked, her voice a higher pitch. "Yes, a good bounty hunter she is and would be the perfect person to track him," I said. Nova nodded and ran off to make a rendezvous point where we could meet. "Who is she?" Nico asked. Annabeth looked at me, trying to pull out answers with only a glance.

"The Flower is a bounty hunter or tracker that works for IGJS. She can help," I explained.

We were walking back to my room. "But WHO is she?" Annabeth asked. I turned and gave her a deadly glance. She winced and looked down. "She is a bounty hunter. The rest is her story to tell," I said. I opened the door and found Nova in there. "She will meet us on the Ice Planet. Oh and Dana will be fine, a friend from her planet came to visit and healed her," Nova informed us. Good, Bryan hurt her and he _will _pay.

I nodded and then sat down.

"The Flower, will she be alone?" I asked. Nova shrugged and then sat down as well, next to me. Thalia sat down and put her feet on the table. I gritted my teeth but said nothing. Nico and Annabeth just stood there.

"When will we meet? What time?" I asked. Nova scrunched her eyebrows and avoided my eyes. "I don't know," I rolled my eyes. "Of course, well perhaps we shall go now. I will send Chaos a message and inform him on everything," She nodded and then turned to the other three, who were watching us in interest.

"Come with me, I shall prepare the Calvary," and then grabbed Thalia's hand and pulled her up. Nico quickly got behind her so she couldn't grab his hand and Nova just nodded towards Annabeth. They followed her.

_Sir? We have a discovery._ I said in my mind.

Nova POV-

They followed me as I walked, headstrong, toward the Calvary Station or the CS. "So, what ship are we taking?" Nico Di Angelo asked. I sighed and decided to play a joke.

"An AAT," I replied. His face said he couldn't tell whether I was kidding or not. Thalia laughed, even in this situation. Nico looked at her. "What?" he asked. She just grinned and said, "An AAT is from Star Wars, it's called an Armored Assault Tank, but I don't think they actually have them," Thalia grinned, looking quite proud of herself. Nico just blinked and turned away.

"Correct Thalia," I said. She just smiled and then stuffed her hands in her pockets. "So what is the Calvary?" Nico asked me.

I pursed my lips. "We have two. Mainly the rockets and then a more…." I paused to figure out how to word it. "A more natural type of Calvary," I finished. "What do you mean natural?" Annabeth cut in. Gods, she annoyed me.

I just shook my head, afraid that if I would open my mouth I would scream at her.

I opened the door to the CS and I heard three gasps behind me. I stared up at the more Natural Calvary. Straight into the dragons eyes.

Annabeth POV-

There "natural" Calvary were dragons. I mean dragons. Like the ones you saw in those fantasy movies, big scaly animals with large leathery wings, claws and huge really, really huge.

One of them had black and neon green scales. The black color more dominating then the green. It's wings were black and its eyes had a neon green glow.

"This is Paradox's dragon," Nova said and pointed to the black one. She pointed to a white/grey/metallic blue one. "That's mine, Moonshine," I was about to point out that moonshine is an alcoholic drink, but she had control over a dragon so I decided not too. "I looked around and saw some smaller dragons, Percy's and Zoë's were the biggest.

The door opened and I saw Percy, I still refuse to call him Paradox, walk in. His robes swung around him. He walked over to his dragon. "This is Moe," he said. "Moe?" I asked. Thalia snickered and Nico just laughed. Percy smiled dryly and then nodded. "Yes, I gave him the name before I got-" he coughed.

_Before he got bitter._ I said in my mind.

"Anyways, this is our Calvary. A smaller but efficient one, You may take Night Rider, Bubbles or Aragon," Percy said and climbed up on Moe, which was an odd name for a dragon, like bubbles.

Thalia ran for Night Rider, a purplish-black dragon. Nico walked over to Aragon a brown one. So I guess I'll use Bubbles. It was a turquoise dragon, with whitish scales.

"Hey Bubbles," I squeaked as I got on. The dragon huffed and a bit of smoke blew out. It smelled sickly sweet.

"So how do you steer?" I called out to Percy. There were reins, like for a horse, and I grabbed them like you would with a horse, but I didn't know how to RIDE a horse, let alone a dragon.

"Your's will follow behind Nova's and mine. Do not worry," he said and then snapped his fingers and the dragons took off.

Thalia POV-

I should have asked to use the ship, because rising up in the air is not good when your afraid of heights. I clung to Night Rider, who was taking swift flaps upward. It was awesome, the wind in my hair, blowing it back, I just wish I could have been on the ground.

"So how are we going to breath in space?" I screamed as we neared the atmosphere.

"Hold your breath!" Nova replied back, screaming, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I looked over at Nico. His hands were up, and he was having the time of his life. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" I yelled. "YEP!" He retorted and howled with the wind.

I hate heights.

We were getting closer and closer to the dark space, and I felt the air around me grow colder. But, it wasn't getting any harder to breath. I was breathing fine.

And then BAM! We hit the atmosphere. I felt Night Rider struggle as we flew through and I held on tighter. There was absolutely no safety buckles on this thing. but then it was gone and we were in open space. I held my breath.

1 Mississippi. 2 Mississippi. 3 Mississippi and the 4 and 5 and 6 and 7. I got up to 49 when I couldn't take it anymore. I elt it go and tried to breath in.

I could.

I had thought there was no oxygen in space but apparently scientists could be wrong. I looked at Annabeth who was yelling at Bubbles ( I love their names!) and trying to hold on. Nico was singing….alright. I listened harder:

_"I should've been a cowboy!_

_I should've learned to rode around!_

_Wearin' my Six, Shootin', ridin' my pony on the cattle drive!"_

I looked at Nova, who shrugged. He is soooo weird.

Paradox POV-

We were nearing the Ice Planet. Nico was singing, which was annoying, and I had an urge to tell his dragon to throw him off. He wouldn't be singing then, maybe he would keep that dragon once he stayed.

"LANDING IN ONE MINUTE!" I yelled and then added, "NICO SHUT UP!"

He did.

We entered the atmosphere at 500 mph and the usual slow down didn't stop us or slow us down. "Come on Moe, Super Sonic," I whispered in Moe's ear. He huffed out some smoke- a yes- and then we were on the ground. I got off and looked up to see everyone else close behind me.

They landed and then the cold hit.

It was below freezing, the snow and ice blended together to create a white landscape. The wind howled through icy canyons and it echoed around the planet.

Luckily I was in every category and I could perform a spell from magic that would allow us to stay warm. I muttered it under my breath and then suddenly the color returned to everybody's cheek. Annabeth looked at me, confused. "Did you do that?" she asked, her teeth not chattering. I nodded and she looked impressed.

"Cool," Nico said. "Nova, where is she?" I asked. "The cave," Nova replied calmly, ignoring the wind the whipped her shiny black hair around. I nodded, that was the regular meeting place.

"Let's go,"

Annabeth POV-

We started to walk. It was cold, I could feel it, but I wasn't actually _cold. _I mean I felt warm, like some internal heating source had bloomed inside me. It was comforting.

I was knee deep in snow though and I trudged through it unwillingly.

"So, Nico. What were you singing?" I asked him. Two red blotches appeared on his face. "Oh, _I should've been a cowboy_ by Toby Keith," he replied. I stared at him. "Since when do you like country music?" I asked. The red blotches got brighter. "Oh….I've been places. I got into a couple of things. Have you ever had squid? It's good," he replied. I made a gagging sound.

Squid….ew.

Percy stopped and turned around. "You ate squid?" he asked. I looked at him, wondering why he was acting so weird. Nico nodded. "Yea," Percy gave him a disgusted look and then turned back around and continued to walk.

We began to ascend and soon, on a cliff, I saw an opening. A cave. Then snow began to fall. Fast. We just so happened to get caught in a blizzard. "Faster!" Percy yelled. I tried to walk faster, but the knee deep snow held me back. I had lift my feet high up in order to step.

Soon enough, and just when the snow got worse, we walked in to the cave. I looked around, there were some logs for a fire and some blankets already there. "Nico, can you light us a fire?" I asked. He nodded and then bent over the logs. He held his hand out and some green fire blew out and onto the wood which caught fire quickly. I sat down next to it and instantly felt refreshed by the green flame.

Paradox POV-

"Where is she?" I mumbled under my breath. We were sitting around the fire Nico had created, he was doing well. Annabeth sat on my right and Nova on my left. Must I say anything else?

I sighed.

"So, who is she? I mean, sorry if I'm being pesky, but it's only natural," Annabeth said and turned toward me. "It is her choice to tell you. Her story to tell," I repeated, trying to ignore a pointed look from Thalia.

And then I heard it. The flapping of dragons wings- Her dragon.

Annabeth POV-

A giant, transparent dragon slammed into the ground. I looked at it closely and saw that it actually wasn't transparent, but glass. A glass dragon, it shouldn't be alive. A girl jumped off. She had black hair with a white streak and onyx colored eyes. She wore green army pants and had combat boots on. She wore a silver-grey hoodie and a quiver of arrows were strapped to her back. Her arrow was slung at her side along with a sword and her skin was deathly pale.

"Hey," she said.

She walked over and sat down. "So, you need me to go after someone?" she asked. Percy stood up and walked over to him. She smiled, but not in the way of _you cute _but a _hey pal _sorta smile! Percy sighed and explained the problem to her. By the end she was frowning.

"Bryan? Ah, he had been nice," she pouted but then it was gone and then turned to us. "Hi, My name is Amaryllis Nightmare,"

"Amaryllis? Like the flower?" I asked, my voice sounding like I was laughing. But this girl looked like she wouldn't hesitate to kill me and then dance on my grave. She glared at me, her eyes seeming to hold an explanation about her name- one she didn't care to share.

"Yea, got a problem with that?" she asked. I shook my head. I didn't know why I was feeling like this, I was normally not a scaredy-cat but I felt very threatened by her. Then she smiled.

"Well, what ship was he driving? I can track easily," her dragon huffed, the smoke billowing out, and she turned toward it. "Oh quiet Diamond! That is not an understatement!" she growled. The dragons front legs went up and down- like a shrug and it lifted it's head up in a whatever sorta way.

"Whatever," Amaryllis decided. "Well, I'll help. I am in your debt," she pointed out.

I felt Nova stiffen next to me. I didn't like it either. "The IGJS thinks I'm in the outer-rings right now, tracking a slave-trader. I got him a week ago but my boss said if he saw me any earlier then a month later he'd have my behind. I'll help. Now, what ship?" she asked. Percy paused a moment, thinking.

"A M1-Midnight Eclipse," he replied. She frowned. "An updated model I'm guessing? Alright, sure I can do it," she thought a moment and then nodded. "Yes, updated," Nova replied. "Everything we have is state or the art," she said. Amaryllis nodded at her. "Well, you guys wanna come?" she asked. I nodded, as did Thalia and Nico.

Percy sighed.

"We'll come," he said.

**Well, first, sorry I couldn't update. Wednesdays are when I do stuff with my church so I can't update. Well, if you guys like "The Flower" i thought about making a small story of where she got her name and where she's from. Maybe i'll make a poll. Just tell me in the revies- story for her or not. Now, a special treat- a look into the next chapter (it's in Annabeth's POV) -**

_"What do you have here?" Bryan asked. "Paradox doesn't want you. Your friends are leaving. You have nothing back home," he said. He was right. Percy didn't want me anymore. Thalia and Nico were going to stay and everybody back home didn't really like me anymore. He was right. _

_"Come with me Annabeth, you can get them back. Get revenge," he said. I looked at him. The wind blowing his hair back. He was right. _

_So what should I do?_


	23. Chapter 23: Temptation

**Chapter XXIII-**

**Annabeth POV-**

We walked back out into the blizzard. But this time the little warmth spell wasn't as strong, so I could actually feel the cold. I looked up at the glass dragon, Diamond. "How is it alive?" I yelled over the wind. Amaryllis looked at me.

"I gave it life," she said, like it was so obvious and then jumped on the dragon. It ruby red eyes watched was carefully, waiting for any sudden movement. I just nodded. "Come on guys, I'll take you to your dragons. If anything, I'm not patient." she said. I touched the glass of the dragon, expecting to feel cold glass. But once again I was thwarted and felt a warm feeling from the glass. It was really warm, like a living creature.

I clambered on awkwardly, and sat behind Amaryllis. Her long black hair fell behind her back like silk.

Percy and Zoë got behind me and then Thalia and Nico were in the back. The dragon unfurled it's large glass wings and flapped down, hard. The snow went by in a blur and then we were in the sky, well, just below the clouds, I couldn't really tell where the sky actually _WAS_.

"HOLD ON!" Amaryllis shouted. I grabbed onto the dragons scales that rose on it's back like really, really sharp humps. Sharp as a knife.

We sped along the sky, I could hear Thalia screaming behind me. I turned my torso around and looked back. Nico was whispering something in her ear and then she smiled. They both began to sing at the top of their lungs.

I rolled my eyes, and looked down. We were descending down toward the ground where our dragons were. I saw bubbles and jumped off Diamond and slipped onto it's back. Bubbles was cold, and the snow had built up on her back, I cleaned it off. My hand started to numb.

I looked at everyone else, they were getting on their dragons. Bubbles snorted and smoke billowed up. It rose in the sky and the steam she'd created made some of the snow turn to rain. Cool.

"LET'S GO!" Amaryllis yelled. She lifted off into the sky, and Percy and Nova followed behind and then Thalia and Nico and I in pursuit. We rose calmly in the air, never mind the wind, it didn't affect the dragons powerful strokes.

I heard Thalia singing, it seemed to take her mind off the height. I looked back. Her eyes closed and yelling at the top of her lungs. Soon we where in the clouds. I could see nothing but grey. They (the clouds) were a stormy grey, just like my eyes, and I could see the outline of Nico and his dragon a few feet in front of me.

And we broke through the bank. The sun hit me suddenly. I closed my eyes, they being used to the darkness of the blizzard. Slowly I opened them. I got to hear what Thalia, and Nico now, were singing.

_Hang you head on Do-da_

_Hang your head and cry, yoooou_

_good for glory girl now, you know you 'bout to die!_

"Guys!" I shouted, astounded by what they were singing. "Do you even know what the lyrics mean?" "No!" they said simultaneously. I shook my head. "Just don't sing them." I demanded. They didn't reply, but I heard a new song. I didn't care to listen. "Come on. We'll hit the atmosphere and fly to fly to Chaos Planet. There we will begin our search," Amaryllis said. I wonder where she is from, and how she got the name Amaryllis Nightmare. She seemed curious, but I knew we could trust her, Rachel and old Percy said we could. Still, I was wary.

Paradox POV-

We flew into the atmosphere, Thalia and Nico singing _Eatin' Goober Peas, _Annabeth thinking hard, and Nova and Amaryllis were talking about a book- _150 Different uses for a spear_. Discussing pros and cons of the book and a spear. I sighed.

Amaryllis Nightmare. Such a curious girl, forced into this life of fantasy and myths by a simple accident. Or perhaps it was to happen.

Soon we were in plain space, Chaos Planet not far ahead. "Per-Paradox?" Annabeth called, still refusing to call me by my name. I knew she still called me _Percy _in her thoughts, I had read them. "Yes?" I called and turned around to face her.

She hesitated, obviously surprised that I had responded. "Never mind," she said and turned away. I gritted my teeth in irritation. _Spit it out. _I thought. "Thalia and Nico, will you please shut up. I really don't want to hear about goober peas nor about the union." I said. Both of them singing songs from the American Civil War. Thalia grinned but smiled. Nico looked disappointed but nodded and started muttering under his breath.

Moe snorted- _I was enjoying their singing, they were good. _He said, all in one snort. I sighed. "I know but really I don't care about _The Union forever._" I replied. Moe snorted again, but a simple one, not meaning anything.

Amaryllis's dragon halted. I slowed Moe down, and the rest stopped as well. "You said it was upgraded right? Well, all ships leave a small trace, like a signal. It follows behind, and you can track where the ship has been. And if it's been upgraded that means that newer version hasn't been used much, so the trail will be more likely to more visible. The more the ship is used the fainter the trace/trail is. It's so easy. Has anyone ridden that ship before Bryan took it?" she asked and then turned to Nova, who was an expert on anything that had to do with ships. Give her a toothpick and a piece of straw and she'd be able to fix just about any problem that you ship would be having.

Nova thought a moment. "No one, just upgrade. No one had ridden it." she replied. Amaryllis smiled ruefully and clapped her hands together. "Peeeerfect," she purred. "I look for the trace, you guys wait here." and she flew off with Diamond.

"So, Nico, you wanna sing a song?" she asked. It was Dana all over again. "NO!" Everyone else but Nico shouted. She sighed and started humming _The Union Forever. _I rolled my eyes.

Amaryllis came back a moment later, looking satisfied. "He went west toward the Outer Rings." she stated. I nodded. That made sense, somewhere remote where no one goes. Generally the Outer Rings were where drug dealers and arms dealers did most of their work, but some smuggled them through the different Quadrants. "Did you find it?" Annabeth asked. Amaryllis fixed her gaze on her. "Is Paradox smart? Of course I found it," she snapped. "Why wouldn't I?" Annabeth looked taken aback, she may not realize this but Amaryllis would not hesitate to kill her and then dance on her grave.

"Never mind, I was just asking." Annabeth said, irritated. Amaryllis nodded.

"Let's goooo!" she yelled, in a Peter Pan way, and flew off toward the outer rings. "Hi-ya!" I yelled to Moe, who rolled his eyes, and flew off after Diamond. I heard flapping wings behind me. Nova sped up in front to talk with Amaryllis and Thalia was happily holding on to Night Rider. Nico was talking to himself and Annabeth was thinking, again.

I saw Amaryllis staring at nothing, probably the trace. I had a feeling that Bryan would know I would use her and lead us somewhere completely different. Though I was pretty sure that Nyx's headquarters were still in the Outer Rings. Bryan would lead us there, we go after him, catch him and then he would tell us we were no where near where Nyx was. We would believe him- of I wasn't thinking of this now. And then we would search in the wrong places while Nyx built up her army and come to destroy us while we could have been preparing but instead were wasting time.

Now we would not fall for this trick he intended to play.

Amaryllis POV- **(A/N- It was bound to happen)**

I looked at the dark grey line the raced across space. The Trace. This was easy, too easy. He might suspect that Paradox would use me and might lead me somewhere else. I think Paradox knew that too, but he would come up with a play. He always did.

I sighed and thought back to my old life and how I was so forcibly, yet, destined to be in this life. I was thrust into it. My life….My name had been, well, I don't like to talk about it.

I snapped back to attention. The trace had begun to veer left, to a desolate planet. It was a desert, with the average temperature of about 567 degrees during the day and about -942 degrees at night. No one lived there and I could see why, and generally it was used for- never mind.

"Over here!" I called. I snapped the reins on Diamond. She veered left. Paradox called out to the rest of them.

"Let's do this," I muttered and sped up.

Annabeth POV-

Everyone sped up. Bubbles slowed down.

"Come on!" I just about shouted at the dragon. It huffed and sped up with the rest. Nico snickered and I saw Nova grin. I narrowed my eyes at her. She just annoyed me.

We sped toward the planet as fast as a dragon in space could go, which BTW is pretty fast. I could feel heat rolling of the planet and the large amber sun nearly blinded me. It was so hot, I was already sweating.

I heard yelling. I quickly looked up and saw Amaryllis yelling at Nova. Nova began to scream back. I didn't know what they were arguing about but they had been chatting happily before.

"JUST SHUT UP AND DO YOU FREAKING JOB!" Nova yelled at Amaryllis. I could see her face getting redder, but I wasn't sure whether or not it was because of the heat or getting yelled at. "AT LEAST I'M DOING SOMETHING USEFULL!" Amaryllis shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Percy voice echoed across space. Both girls stared at him in shock. "Your arguing is pointless. Let us get the traitor and end him, then you may argue all you want." he said calmly. I could barely heard him, but both of the girls could. They nodded. "Now, let us get on with the mission." he said, and then he and Moe disappeared. A sonic boom in their wake.

Bubbles flapped harder and Nova sped forward, Amaryllis went ahead of her and pulled out a sword. It was glass too, with a red liquid inside of the glass, which was triangle shape sword. I really didn't want to know what that red liquid.

"Bubble, please, let's just work together. Just do the sonic boom." I pleaded with the dragon. It huffed, sounding like a sigh. I closed my eyes. Soon I felt a blaring heat come upon me. I opened my eyes, and saw I was on a desert. It was hot and the heat actually _hurt._ The wind was harsh too.

I saw Thalia and Nico and Percy and Zoë and Amaryllis glaring at something, getting off their dragons.

I followed their gaze and narrowed my eyes.

Standing in the midst of the desert view stood Bryan, grinning, leaning against the ship. I slid of Bubbles and walked forward with the others. Soon our group was only a few feet away from him. He smiled. "I see you got the bounty hunter after me. I suspected, so I led you here. To the Outer Rings. Nyx isn't here, she isn't anywhere near here. I just wasted you time." he said and laughed manically. My heart faltered, we fell for this idiots trap? I felt like an idiot.

I glanced at Percy. He looked calm, actually, he was smiling a bit. Was I missing something here. "Ah, yes. It seems we have indeed fallen for you trick. We did indeed get the bounty hunter. Perhaps Nyx isn't here. But you are," he grinned then and a shuttered pass through my body. When he grinned I felt a chill in the air. Bryan straightened and took a step back, his eyes narrowed.

"You don't seem so mad…" he said and Percy chuckled darkly. "No, I am not so mad as I thought. Actually I am in a fairly good mood. I am always in such when I have caught my prey." he said.

Bryan's eyes widened. He muttered something under his breath.

The I heard Percy's voice in my head. _On my mark,_ he said. I knew exactly what he was talking about. Bryan got a sad look in his eyes, like he knew he was about to die by his old mentor (and for a good reason too) but his face hardened.

"I'll make it out." he said, and I silently snorted. Yea, when hell freezes over. "I will. I serve a better cause, Chaos is an old fool. Nyx is young, Nyx can rule fairly." he said. He reminded me painstakingly like Luke but then he turned to me, a pleading look in his eyes. Paradox clucked his tongue in a saddened way. On my mark.

I turned and faced Bryan hard faced but I began to feel a bit of hesitation. "What do you have hear?" Bryan asked. "Paradox doesn't want you. Your friends are leaving. You have nothing back home," he said. He was right. Percy didn't want me anymore. Thalia and Nico were going o stay and everybody back home didn't really like me anymore. He was right.

"Come with me Annabeth, you can get them back. Get revenge," he said. The wind blowing his hair back.

He was right.

So what should I do? I hesitated. On my mark. I glared at Bryan.

"I'll adjust," I said and threw my dagger at him.

**Well! There you go! Hope you liked this chapter. Please review, you have no idea how much I love to see a new review. Thanks' for all of you who have, I really appreciate it. **

**-Fighter1357**


	24. Chapter 24: Antebellum

**Chapter XXIV-**

**Antebellum- adj, a time before or existing before war. Ante meaning before. Bellum meaning war. **_**A time or state before war, preferably the American Civil War. **_

**Annabeth POV-**

My dagger seemed to move in slow motion and I watched as it impaled itself in Bryans shoulder- where I had been aiming. The blood soaked through his bullet-proof vest and he howled out in pain. My dagger had had enough force to cut straight threw the vest.

Bryan sank down on his knees, his face scrunching in pain. Percy blew over the sand and leaned over Bryan. I heard the _shink _a hunting knife being pulled from it's sheath.

I turned away.

Paradox POV-

I dashed over to the traitor. I leaned over him, he was in pain his hand gripping his wounded shoulder. "Fool." I muttered and pulled out my hunting knife in a loud manner and held it to his throat. Bryan opened his eyes. "Please, let me live…" he pleaded. The blood still leaking indefinitely from his shoulder. "Fool,"

And I ended him.

I stood up and turned around. Annabeth was looking away and Thalia and Nico were staring at me in horror. Nova looked calm, used to this end and Amaryllis was looking at her hand. I walked back to them. "It is done." I said. Thalia gulped, looking at me as if I would cut her own throat. I silently laughed. "Paradox. Ummmm, so where is Nyx?" she asked. I sighed, they had all fallen for Bryans plan.

"She is here. In the Outer Rings. Bryan thought he might fool us. See, he thought I would use Amaryllis- and I did- to track him. He flew to the Outer Rings, knowing we would follow him. He would fly here and tell us that Nyx wasn't here. We would have believed him, had I not thought of this scenario before. Always be a step ahead." I said.

Thalia and Annabeth blinked. Nico was thinking and he stepped forward, a serious face on. "Makes sense. So what now?" he asked. I looked at them and smiled. "We call a war meeting and find Nyx"

Nico POV-

Every since I saw what Paradox had done- as the assassin, I was nervous about becoming one. But I made my choice and I had to stick to it. We were flying on our dragons to Chaos Planet. Amaryllis had left. "I better get back." she said grinning. "Before I get in trouble with the IGJS for helping prevent a traitor tell his leader information." and with that she left, winking at me and Thalia.

I looked at Thalia and guided Aragon toward her and her dragon, Night Rider. "What did you think of Paradox?" I asked quietly, whispering under my breath. She looked at me, a galaxy in the background, glowing and spin slowly. "I'm not sure. That was-" she paused for a moment of thought, "somewhat scary and somewhat morbid." she shivered, obviously disturbed by how "_Percy" _had killed the guy.

He actually killed him.

"Yea." I replied slowly to Thalia's statement. "But….." I tried to make it seem justified but I couldn't other than the fact that the dude was a traitor. Nothing would come. We were flying into Chaos Planet at that moment.

Hitting the Atmosphere was almost like hitting silly putty that was frozen. Aragon struggled to get through and I struggled to hold on. Thalia was clinging to Night Rider like her life depended on it, which I suppose it did.

"Come on Buddy," I said and urged the dragon to try harder. One last huge stroke and we were out.

The entire planet was illuminated with blue and white lights. I inhaled sharply (which wasn't like me) at the sight. "Approaching HQ!" Paradox shouted over the wind. I closed my eyes and then the wind stopped. I peeked through my left one and saw we were in the take-off zone, or whatever it's called. I slipped of Aragon and walked over to Thalia and Annabeth.

"Hey," I said and put up my hand. "Hey," they said simultaneously and then glared at each other. I sighed. Paradox walked over. "War meeting, now. Come on, we must attend." he said and then turned toward the exit. I followed happily with Nova, Annabeth and Thalia right behind me.

Paradox walked through the halls at an inhuman speed, zipping past soldiers and trainees. Soon we came to a large wooden door with a sign next to it saying:

_War Chamber_

Paradox pushed the door open and I gasped.

Annabeth POV-

I gasped. And so did Nico….and Thalia. The war chamber was small but has a large oval shaped oak table in the middle with matching chairs. One wall was entirely glass and you could see the entire illuminated city.

Chaos was sitting at the head of the table, no doubt that was his respective chair. Percy sat to his right and Luke to his left. The category leaders all in their chairs which matched their categories. Chaos motioned for us to walk in and stand against the wall. I was about to ask if shouldn't we take a seat? but decided against it.

The only empty one was where the dirty, rotten traitor used to sit. Chaos looked at everyone and then gave a serious look towards Nico. "You are in elementals, correct?" he asked Nico, who nodded. Where was this going? "Then you must take your place as the Elementals Leader, since our old one just so happens to be dead." Chaos said. I couldn't help it, my mouth dropped open. Nico mirrored my face, his mouth was hanging open. "Elementals leader?" he squeaked. "But I'm new-" Chaos waved for him to stop and Nico's mouth clamped shut.

"You'll do fine. Now take that seat." he gestured to the empty seat and Nico stood up, in some sort of haze, and sat down in the oak chair. Chaos smiled and laced his fingers together. "Good. Glad to see everyone is hear! Everyone's heard the news?" he asked. Everyone nodded and one girl spoke up.

"Sir. The problem is Nyx, right? She's rising up. Correct?" asked the blue haired and sliver skinned girl. Chaos smiled in her direction and nodded. "Correct Aliquam erat. It is Nyx, my daughter, she has decided to rise up against me and try to over take my throne. Her spy, as you have been briefed, was Bryan the elementals leader. Paradox-" whose hood was one, "-went after her with a bounty hunter. He led them to the Outer Rings and well….you all know the end." he chuckled in a sad yet proud manner. They all nodded- minus Nico- and glanced at Percy in a scared way, most likely fearing for their lives. (Don't blame them).

"Paradox." Chaos said and turned toward said assassin. Percy (Paradox…whatever) sighed.

"Nyx, as you know, is my equal. The only that can stand against me in a fight." he scowled at the table, like it was it's fault. "She can fight me and it will end a tie. We must be able to win the coming war." he said and I couldn't help it. The speech wasn't inspiring but I felt like I was ready to go into battle…an win.

"So what's the plan?" Nico said, speaking up. Percy smiled evilly under his hood and I could see only his mouth and shuddered. "The plan? We are to be using the Anaconda plan." he said. The category leaders all nodded respectively but Nico, Thalia and I were confused. Nova grinned behind him, I'd forgotten she was there. Percy sighed. "The Anaconda plan is where you squeeze the enemies forces together and fight them. We will cut off food and weapons supplies and push them toward us." His hand rose to the side of his hood, in a tight fist, bone white. "We will put our ships to the limits of the Outer Rings and push Nyx's forces inward toward a planet where the rest of the army will be waiting. The Calvary will push them into the planet will the will be greeted and finished by our infantry and artillery."(People on foot and long range weapons). Everyone nodded. I remembered now, the Anaconda Plan was used in the American Civil war! People thought it wouldn't work but it was perfect! It would certainly work now!

"Sir," said another category leader. "You said coming war. Aren't we already in it? We have already had the first casualty."

Percy smiled. "Yes, so it seems. The war will not begin until the first battle. As of now?" he grinned that evil grin. "We are in an Antebellum."

**Well! There you go! Antebellum is not just a word that Lady Antebellum came up with, it means…well you should have read the definition at the top. Anyway, hehe…..sorry I didn't get to update. I needed a break and I sorta got addicted to the Young Justice Fanfictions….and TV show. So, yea….sorry. *hides behinds couch(on which I am now sitting on writing this) and peeks over***

**Bye!**

**-Fighter1357**


	25. Chapter 25: The Anaconda Plan: Part 1

**Chapter XXV- The Anaconda Plan**

**Third Person POV-**

Paradox stood up. "We will begin. General?" he looked at Luke. Luke nodded and stood up. "I'll prepare the army, sir." he paused a moment. "Calvary as well. Shall I do both?" he asked. Paradox nodded. "Yes, both will be needed." Paradox paused in a moment of indecision. "Contact The Elite as well." he said.

Luke nodded and walked out, his helmet under his arm.

Annabeth and Thalia watched him leave. "Sir?" Chaos looked up at his assassin and son. "Yes?"

"Shall we engage at full?" Paradox asked. Chaos looked at him with his supernova eyes. "Engage at full? PAH! We'll do more than engage at full, will dominate." the lord of basically everything said.

Paradox grinned and nodded. "Category leaders, round up your trainees. Nico, that includes you." Paradox said. "Thalia you will go with him." he nodded once to her and swept out of the room. The category leaders bowed to Chaos and walked out. Annabeth blinked and stood up.

It was just Chaos and her.

"Soooooo." Annabeth said, unsure of what to say. Or do.

The god looked at her. "Yes?"

She blinked, not expecting a response. "What should I do?" she asked. The "man" sighed and looked out toward space. She waited. He didn't look at her. "Sir?" she asked. He snapped his head back to look at her. "What? Oh, what you feel is right. What are you feeling in your heart?" he asked. Annabeth looked at the floor. "I thought you created the universe not poetry." she snorted. Chaos smiled and chuckled. "Yes, but I can give good advice as well as create planets. What are you feeling? Where is your heart leading you?" he asked quietly.

Annabeth looked at the floor in a thousand-mile-stare.

"I'm not sure. I…I actually used to have a crush on Percy." she blushed, what was she saying? Chaos didn't say anything and she continued. "I liked him and I cheated on him….I, I'm not sure what to say." she blushed.

He smiled. "Just take my advice, alright. You're a daughter of wisdom. Think of something." he grinned and so did she.

"Now, I have a task for you."

Calvary Room-

"Prepare the ships!" The General yelled. The First Sergeant came up and saluted. "Jacob." Luke said and watched some of the privates run around. "Status?" he asked the First Sergeant. The brown haired boy sighed and turned to watch. "Ready when you are, sir." he said. Luke nodded and placed his helmet on his head. He walked over to his ship. It was one of a kind. A _B7-NW, _the NW stood for Nightwalker. But it flew, so it was somewhat ironic.

He slipped in and buckled all the buckles and turned on the radio. "Captain Kirk?" he radioed. A muffled but clear voice came through. "Yes General?" the captain replied. "Prepare for take off and tell the Sergeant Major that were counting." Luke said.

He could almost see the captain smiling. "Can do sir." he replied. "Over and Out." there was a click and Luke clicked on a multiple of switches. The engine began a silent purr. He slowly pushed the steering wheel forward. The jet began to move. The steel door opened up that led to the city.

He flew up and over the city.

The entire fleet of Chaos behind him.

* * *

><p>"Get going!" Paradox yelled. The trainees began to run faster than before. The Category Leaders were yelling orders at their trainees, you had apparently had decided that the situation wasn't as bad as they were told and wanted to be slow.<p>

"Hurry UP!" He demanded. The ran even faster. Nico walked up to him. "Hey," he gulped. "How are you?"

The assassin looked at him, his eyebrow rose. "We are basically at war and you ask how am I? Fantastic." he replied and Nico looked down at the ground. "Are your trainees ready?"

"Yea. Their ready. I said if they didn't hurry up than maybe the want to meet my dad." "You do know that some of them are from other gods. Norse, Egyptian, Aztec? The list goes on." he said. Nico shrugged. "Yea, but they didn't realize it, sooooo…." his voice faded as he watched the scene before him. "What planet are we going to?" he asked. Paradox looked at the trainees and category leaders. Ready to fight a battle and perhaps a war. Who knew how long it would take.

Paradox sighed. "A planet that is close to Chaos Planet. We'll push Nyx's forces in toward that one, where we'll be waiting." he said simply. Nico nodded, but did not reply verbally. The tension seemed to take its toll on the people. "Go. Get ready. We are leaving in a few moments." Paradox said, and swept away.

Nico sighed and walked away, smiling slightly at how dramatic he know was.

"Captain?" Luke spoke into the radio.

"Yes?"

"Engage Replica plan." The captain smiled, "On it sir. Over and out."

* * *

><p>The scout lifted his binoculars to his black eyes, watching the sky with earnest eyes. He saw heaps of Chaos jets flying over the planet. Tons and tons of them. At least five thousand had flown over.<p>

The scout for Nyx hadn't known they had that many. He lifted his radio to his mouth and pressed the button.

"At least five thousand here." he said. "What? I thought they had much less!" the males voice came from the other end, screaming. "I don't know. Abs, what about you?" the scout asked another one, who was stationed on another planet.

"Same, maybe more. They just keep coming." his muffled voice came over the speaker for both men. "That's not right. Our inside source said they did not have many jets, or a resourceful cavalry. And then he just disappeared." the mysterious man cursed.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Nyx asked, lounging on her throne of shadows. Her black hair hung around her tan face, her black eyes menacing as she glared at the boy, her pawn.<p>

"What is wrong?" she hissed, her black roman toga fluttered around her. The black haired boy looked up from his radio, an apologetic look on his face.

"All of the scouts are saying five thousand or more ships have passed over their respective hiding spots." he said. She hissed in a low menacing tone.

The man on her right cringed. "Nyx-"

"Queen Nyx to you. Pathetic. Do you really want me to be angered further?" she slowly turned to face him, cocking her head at her right hand man. He whimpered and then stood up straighter, if possible. "I am sorry, my…my queen. I did not mean to offend you." he bowed for affect and a smile pulled the edges of her cherry, red lips.

"Forget it. What do you need?" she asked, in a slightly nicer tone. "The spy we had, what information did he give?" the man said, almost to desperately. She turned her head to him, in a way that would put Hades in his place with a glare do fierce that Kronos would run for his life.

"You mean that traitor? He betrayed me, can't you see it? He told us that their cavalry was elite, yes, but that they had few people. From what he could see. As a category leader, whatever that is, he was not informed of how many ships they had and what he did know there was very few. Updated, but few. And now there are millions of jets?" she shrieked. "He lied to us. To me. And I gave him much and he wasted it. Now he is missing…" her voice faded. The man was shaking terribly, afraid to look at the angry night Goddess.

"My lady?" the black haired boy asked.

She glared at the man before turning to the boy. "Yes?"

"There are even more…" he said slowly, afraid of her reaction. She let out a roar of anger and the man next to her began to chock, not being able to breath. And then he collapsed.

"What did you say?" she hissed, her fist pounding on the arm rest of her throne. He tried to speak but a mere squeak escaped his lips and then he gulped. "More than before have been sighted." he whispered and cringed away, but tried to look brave.

It didn't combine.

"Well. Something is wrong. Isn't that right…..Diodnes?" she asked, her lips curling and her hands curling into fists. He gulped and nodded, slowly.

Nyx smiled and leaned back on her throne.

* * *

><p>They were in Beta Formation. The trainees and the army were waiting, just waiting for something to happen.<p>

Just waiting.

* * *

><p>Luke smiled. They fell for it, he was sure. The Replica plan was simply producing holograms of the jets that looked so real that from far away they appeared to be the real thing. They did this when they were flying from Chaos Planet, that way any scouts that Nyx might have on planets. When they saw all those jets they would think they had a much bigger force then they actually had.<p>

But in truth, they were just holograms.

"Captain, send any of the Omega groups to the east end. Spread everyone else out. But keep together too." Luke said into the radio. "Rodger." the captain replied.

Luke grinned.

"Time to put into action-The Anaconda Plan."

**Well, Sorry I didn't update. Writers block. It sucks, it really does. **

**Well, I hope you like the chapter, I tried to get it right, there are only going to be like, three to four more chapters so. Yea, Okay, the thing with Annabeth and Chaos is weird, I know, but i felt there needed to be something, even if I don't know why.I got distracted while writing this, somehow my dad managed to get coffee on the back of his jacket...I don't know either. How he did it is beyond me.  
><strong>

**Bye!**

**-Fighter1357**


	26. Chapter 26: The Anaconda Plan: Part 2

**Chapter XXV- The Anaconda Plan Part II**

**Third Person POV-**

Three months.

That's how long it took for the Anaconda Plan to take it's final toll. That's how long Chaos's forces were stationed on the barren planet. That's how long it took for Nyx to finally snap. That's how long it took for Annabeth to turn…finally.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';

Nyx smiled at her strategist. The blonde girl returned the smile, wholeheartedly. "A very nice plan dear, are you sure it will get us food?" she asked the girl. The girl nodded in response, unsure whether or not she could speak. Diodnes, clothed in a black cloaks, smiled at the girl as well, acting quiet proud but very jealous with the fact that she got all of Nyx's attention.

"Positive, Ma'am. Very, their forces are weakest at the planet of Azarack. We can smuggle the food in through there." The blonde girl said, quite happily.

Nyx nodded and straightened up in her throne. Her black hair shone in the little light that was in the room, giving the effect that it glowed silver. Her full red lips were, as of the moment, pulled into a rare smile and her pale skin radiated power. "Very good. Please, tell me again, Annabeth, why did you turn against them?" Nyx asked, surprising the people in the room by the please. Annabeth, formally blonde girl, blinked and then smiled softly.

"I wanted something bigger. To be respected, Bryan was…..right….I have no one." Nyx's face scrunched up at the traitors name but she nodded. "Power is what you seek and power is what you'll get." she replied.

And at that all of them smiled.

';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Paradox sighed a forlorn sigh, much to his disgust. Nova glanced over at him, but looked over back to the maps. "Status of the plan?" he said suddenly, breaking the silence. Nova looked at him, her eyes meeting his, even if they were both under hoods.

"A few more days, if anything." Nova replied softly, taking in the assassin's forced composed face. He nodded and turned away, back to the maps of the galaxy. The Outer Rings Planets were circled in red, especially where Nyx's Castle of Tenebris was. Tenebris was the Latin word for Darkness. She could have been a bit more discreet, especially considering she was a goddess.

Castle Tenebris was located on a densely packed gas planet, allowing the castle to sit upon it. As far as they knew, which all their information came from scouts, the Castle was literally woven from darkness. It could be added to or taken away from, which meant they couldn't attack it, it was regenerative, so they had to draw her, Nyx's, forces out.

"How is it going? It's working to the full extent?" he asked the former huntress, who simply nodded and handed him a communication device. He clicked the button, a bunch of static erupted but slowly faded away. "Yes, Sir?" the generals voice emitted from the device, filling the room to make it sound as if he was standing with them. "General, give me complete status." Paradox said. Yes, he fully trusted Nova as he trusted himself, but things were always better if they came directly from the source, especially in war.

The general sighed and seemed to take a few minutes to think. Paradox fidgeted, becoming slightly impatient. "One more day and then we can begin to drive them in toward you, I'd begin to gather everyone up." he finally replied. "Good." Paradox said, only saying something because, frankly, if he nodded than Luke wouldn't be able to see him. "Anything else?" he asked.

The was another short pause as both assassin and partner waited. "Videte nobis dedit indicium et capto cibo planeta proximis. Ubi vires "infirma."" Luke said in Latin and then the static once again filled the room.

Paradox looked toward Nova and they both nodded, smiling, before turning back to the maps.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Nico looked out toward his warriors. A few of them were smiling but most were tired of staying here three months. Technically, they couldn't leave because Nyx's forces might come at any given moment.

What the boy was really feeling was betrayal. How could Annabeth betray them? He thought she had resisted. Nico sighed a long sigh.

;';';';'Flashback;';';';';';'

Nico and Thalia were sitting by the camp fire that Nico, who had been getting very good at his powers, had created. Annabeth walked up, she had just come from Chaos Planet a week ago and had been all smiley and happy, until but a few days ago.

"Hey, guys." she said and slid into the seat across from them. The smiled at their old friend. The silence broke in until finally Annabeth spoke. "I'm going." she said. Both blinked, unsure of what to day. "What do you mean?" Thalia said. Annabeth got a dark look on her face, a dangerous one at that, that mad Thalia lean back a bit. "I'm leaving. I want power and since I can't have it here I'll get it somewhere else. With darkness." she said and leaned back, satisfied now, that she had said that.

"Wait, what do you mean 'with darkness'?" Nico asked and stood up, slowly as to not cause her to think he was going to pull out his weapon. She gave him a silly look. "Oh, Nico, you know you can't beat me. Now let me go. Neither of you can. Just because you got into a category doesn't mean you all powerful, it just means you can do something I can't. Well, now, I'm going to do something you can't.

"I'm going to get power," and with that, the darkness enveloped her.

;';';';';';';'End of Flashback;';';';';';';';';'

Nico shook his head. "I can get power. I have some now, but that doesn't mean I need it." he mumbled under his breath. He stood up and walked to his tent. He opened the flap and layed down in the bed and after a few moments, finally, he went to sleep.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'

Paradox moved silently through the camp, guiding himself, on instinct, to Nova's tent. He walked past boys and girls who sat by fires, singing songs. He recognized some from the American Civil War, but for what reason would they ever sing those songs?

_Hurrah! Hurrah! For southern rights, hurrah!_

_Hurrah for the bonnie blue flag that bears a single star!_

He shook his head in wonder, he had no clue was to how those songs where associated with this particular war. It seemed an interminable time had passed before he reached Nova's tent. He stepped in, to see her writing in a book. "Nova," he said. "I need you to do me a favor."

She put down the quill she was writing with into the ink jar and turned to face the cloaked boy. "And what may that be?"

"You need to tell squadron M to go to Azarack and prepare to fight some black market dealings." he said and sat down on her bed/cot. She shook her head. "Just because we do not want Nyx's armies to acquire food does not make it black market."

He nodded and a smile played on his lips. "Yes, but it's more fun that way." and then he got up and left.

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';

Annabeth slipped into her room and quickly locked it, then, careful as ever, she took out the Chaos Communicator. She pressed the button and waited as the static died down.

"Annabeth?" a low voice whispered through it. "Luke!" she cried in relief and paused to see if anyone heard. When nothing came she grinned. "Listen, I told Nyx that near the Planet Azarack your forces are weak and she can get some food there for her armies. She'll send some people to it and you can capture them. There won't be any food, of course." she said.

"Good Job. I'll tell Paradox to send a few people and I'll make a few ships invisible to any eyes and radars so they won't get suspicious. Over and Out."

Annabeth smiled, it was all going on plan.


	27. Chapter 27: The Anaconda Plan: Part 3

**Alright! Person who didn't give a name- Why you so confused? Enlighten me please. **

**Now, I seriously only got, like, six reviews…Did I do something wrong? Maybe I should discontinue this story if people aren't liking it anymore…..Well, here's the next chapter anyway. :(**

**Chapter XXVI- The Anaconda Plan Part III**

**Third Person POV-**

"What?" Nyx said icily, her pale hands curling into fists. The messenger tried to speak but, poor man, was to afraid. She shot him a look. "Continue man! Repeat it!" her shrill voice echoed of the black walls. No one noticed Annabeth giving the goddess a look of menace and disgust. "I…I said that Chaos's forces have began pushing ours in, they are manipulating them. The man are too weak to fight back." he said. Nyx growled and the sound reverberated off the walls once more, making it sound tens times worse.

"Alright," and then she snapped her fingers. The man began to melt, his black cloak turning in to a goo. "Noooo! Please, your majesty!" he begged, but soon he was no more. Everyone looked at the black muck in horror and couldn't help but feel…scared for their lives. Annabeth shook her head. She was glad she was working for Chaos, and that he wasn't so….cruel.

"Anyone who brings me such news will share a fate much like this man…or perhaps-" she smiled evilly. "-much worse." she laughed and then composed her face and shot a look toward one of the other men in this room. "Clean up this mess. I better be able to see myself in the floor." Then she disappeared in a black, vapory mist.

"Get some people to clean this up!" The man, who was told to clean it, told some people to clean it up. Some men walked over with mops, which had magically appeared when Nyx left, and began mopping it up, looking rather disgusted.

Annabeth shook her head and stiffened when she saw Diodnes walk over.

"Annabeth," he said and watched as she turned to face him, greeting him with a warm smile. "Diodnes, how nice to see you. It seems we are having some problems." she frowned at this, looking very displeased. Diodnes wanted to sneer, he knew she was acting. Nyx was just ignorant. Once Nyx used her forces to beat Chaos he would, gladly, take over. "Yes," he said. "It seems so. You plan didn't work, we never got food."

Annabeth looked at him, shooting him an incredulous look. "Are you blaming me for what happened?" she looked horrified at the idea. She sniffed and turned away. "I must go. I really don't to be right now." she stalked away. Diodnes smiled.

An evil, gruesome smile.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Paradox almost felt like jumping for joy but, frankly, that would have looked weird. That's he what he thought anyway, Nova would have though it pretty hilarious.

The reason he wanted to jump for joy was that their forces had began pushing in Nyx's forces. Personally, he thought it a very good reason. If Nyx's forces were starting to push in that meant they were weakening. Annabeth had said Nyx wasn't happy….at all. She had just reported a few minutes ago. Having Annabeth as a spy for them, well, let's just say Paradox wasn't keen on the idea. But they needed someone who had been tempted by one of her men. Nico and Thalia couldn't know, for one- Nico couldn't act and Thalia would want to join Annabeth and be in on the action. Besides, if it looked like she had truly left than they would be devastated and it would be more convincing than had she told them. They would be worried but not angry and betrayed.

"Paradox, I think it is time to get the trainees rounded up." Nova said, putting her head into his tent. Paradox looked toward her and then back toward the map he was studying. "Hmmm? Oh, yes. Please tell them. I need to contact Annabeth." "I hope you know that I do not like you talking to her." she said and stepped in to the tent. He looked back up and resisted the urge to roll his sea-green eyes. "I don't like talking to her either, you know what she did and my father isn't better. But it'll help Chaos, for which I am willing to talk." he replied. She scowled. "I hate it when your all smart. I'll go round up the trainees." she said and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

He watched as she left, his hand still on his cheek where she had kissed him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thalia groaned and leaned back. Nico smiled, but it was a sad smile. Sure, he and Thals were staying after to train and be with their cousin but having Annabeth not here was a bit though. No, she didn't brighten the room with her personality (That would be Katie Gardener, and Annabeth was upset over PxN) Nico poked his girl cousin. "Come on Thals, brighten up. Soon we're gonna kick Nyx goony butts." he said. Thalia smiled a bit and sat up.

"True, I can't wait and Annabeth is mine." she said and then brightened considerably. Ever since Annabeth left she had sad and angry but soon her anger took over saying that anyone who touches Annabeth will get it because SHE'S getting Annabeth in the fight. Nico has been…..more sad. But angry none-the-less.

Nico held his hands up in defense. "The wrath of Thalia Grace has been placed before me, I shall not proceed." They both laughed.

Suddenly, Nova popped in. Her black hair, in a braid, fell over her shoulder and she was blushing, a lot. "Wassup?" Thalia asked, her smiled and laugh fading. She like Nova a lot, they had become sisters these last three months. "Get the trainees ready, it'd time. Paradox's orders." she said. Both of them were instantly on their feet, their faces were composed to serious ones. "Got it," Nico said, being a category leader he was in charge of a bunch of trainees. Nova nodded toward both of them, smiling, and then she left.

Thalia turned toward Nico, she had a grin that matched his, but her's was for a different reason. "She was blushing. I think she kissed Paradox. Five bucks she did." Nico looked at her and shook his head. "He kissed her, ten bucks."

Both of them stared at each other and then shook hands, rather happy to have made a deal AND to be getting ready for the battle of a lifetime.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Somehow, this wasn't working out.

And Nyx knew it. The pieces were there. There wasn't food, people were deserting, men were lying and she was getting angry. But the last one was what was driving her. Anger drove her, the pieces were there for that too. But you didn't need to look for them like the other ones.

If anything, everyone in her court could see it. Even Diodnes, poor stupid little thing.

He was, as one could see, smart but his ego was as large as Chaos Planet and Earth. So, very big. She watched as he glared at Annabeth. Nyx knew he didn't like her, mainly for the fact that she was getting all Nyx's attention. That's why she did it, to annoy the boy. Of course, she trusted Annabeth. The girl had been truly wanting to come to her side. She looked into the depths of her soul. She still loved the boy, Paradox, even if she said she didn't admit it.

Nyx sighed and looked around the thrown room. After she had gotten rid of the pathetic messenger she had gone to her room and screamed. Screamed for everything her pathetic father did for her, for the fact that she was losing this war that _she_ had started, that Chaos had Paradox. When he first started to work for Chaos, taking on small missions, broken and his heart ripped out, she had tried to get him over, telling that he could be more powerful with her than with Chaos (That was a lie) and saying that he was better of with her. He, obviously as he was with Chaos, resisted. Telling her to go to Hades. Frankly, she didn't want to visit Hades, though it was nice and dark. But now Nyx had Annabeth, which might even be better. She didn't know it wasn't, Paradox was now more powerful and more smarter than Annabeth (And Athena).

Nyx shook her head and called for a servant. "Bloody Mary." she said, placing a fake sweet smile. But on the instead she was screaming, knowing it all wasn't working out.

Basically, she had already lost.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Alright, the last chapter will be up sometime before March. There might be two more, but I know the last one is the battle. So, YAY! Now, please review. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! I only got six last time and some story alerts, but that's it guys! I'm losing people, I think anyway. I almost thought about making this an A/N and discontinuing! I NEED people to drive me on guys! Please, just leave a review. **

**Anyway:**

**Magicdemi-god223: Thanks! Yea, she's a double agent type thing. But not, she works for Chaos and only chaos. A double agent has his/her allegiances with noone. **

**Leanordor Montgommrey di anggo: Thanks! Love your name! :)**

**Mr. High-and-Almighty: I wasn't trying too. If that's the vibe you was getting I didn't mean it. Ariel Night: You are very smart then! Nice job Thanks! Yea, Captain Kirk, couldn't resist. I wanted a joke, hoping someone would get it. **

**Meadow Music: Thanks, I love your review- simple and to the point!**

**But I prefer long ones. **

**Thanks again, review please! Bye1**

**-Fighter1357**


	28. Chapter 28: The Final Battle

**Chapter XXVII- Final Battle**

**Third Person POV-**

Getting ready for battle is like getting ready for a big birthday party.

You get everything prepared for a bunch of people to come, getting your family (the army) in their best and than waiting for everything to fail.

Chaos's army was standing as still as a brick wall. They were quiet, waiting….just waiting. Paradox stood at the front, with the category leaders and Thalia by his side. His team stood off toward his right. No one moved.

Or breathed, for that matter.

They all stared up toward the sky, looking for Nyx's army. Feelings rumbled through the people.

Excitement

Cowardice, though, really, that was only one person.

Eagerness and a million other things.

No one had their weapons out. An eerie feeling in the air seemed to keep their weapons down, besides, it gave them a more heroic look. Not that that mattered. Suddenly, Paradox stepped forward, for the sky seemed to have a blanket of darkness being pulled over it, with the Army of Chaos under it.

The air became colder and you could see your breath, frost crept up toward the army over the sand. A fog had settled over the ground.

There was stomping. Heavy stomping, like an army. It was an army. Nyx's.

They appeared out of the fog. Their armor was black, like Paradox's, but their was not…..friendly. Not that Paradox's was friendly. A beautiful women in a black toga led them. She wore a bronze helmet and had on gladiator shoes on. A stygian iron sword was held tightly in her hand. Annabeth and Diodnes were by her, walking in poised positions.

Her piercing black eyes twinkled menacingly and she smirked.

Both Paradox and Nyx walked toward each other before they were merely inches away. Paradox, in his assassin attire, had an emotionless expression on his face.

Nyx spoke first, "Hello boy. I see that you are ready for battle." She said calmly. One eyebrow was raised on his face. "Why wouldn't I be Nyx? You are attacking." He replied back, just as calm. She laughed and then the silence came back. "Yes, indeed I am. Your going to lose." She said, her voice raising.

"Is that so?"

She nodded. "I defeated Gaea. Certainly, you will be nothing." He said, daunting her. Her eyes sparked. "Gaea?" She scoffed. "A pathetic sister. Obviously, you defeated her. She is not a challenge for anyone." She said. His eyes sparked just as bad, perhaps even worse. "Are you saying I am no good? For I assure you, I am _very_ good." He said and then stiffly turned back. Nyx growled and turned back to hers.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The death look that Annabeth was being given from Thalia was almost as bad as Hades. The daughter of Zeus jabbed her finger at the girl and then slid her finger across her throat. Annabeth gulped.

Diodnes followed her gaze and sneered. "Are you afraid?" He taunted, hoping she would snap. Showing that maybe Nyx shouldn't trust her.

She glared at him. "No. Why would I be?" And then she turned back toward Chaos's Army. Diodnes had, when he came to CHB, always thought that children of Athena were smart (they were) and he had managed to wrap Annabeth around his finger. He never liked his half-brother. Just because of everything he did and had. So he took the thing he cared most about.

And he was going to do it again.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Paradox's eyes narrowed. The armies were just staring at each other, neither making a move.

Who would?

Suddenly, without any warning, Nyx screamed. The sky's 'blanket' fluttered and became darker, the fog became greyer and Nyx's army charged.

"FOR CHAOS!" Paradox yelled and pulled out his sword. He charged toward Nyx. The sword's clashed with a loud boom.

The trainees of the mental category caused people from Nyx's army to run around in circles and even fight for Chaos. Some people from the animal category became roaring tigers and lions, puma, panthers, great birds and even dragons. The Elementals category did, as expected, did the most damage.

Green, blue, red, and even white (the hottest) exploded from different areas in the battle. Lighting echoed throughout and clashed with the clashing metal from swords, spears, and shields that were being slammed together in fury. Roars from animals that were in pain or causing pain could also be heard.

It was a full scale battle.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Annabeth had already taken out at least twenty of Nyx's men.

That was, of course, before she got shocked with lightning.

Thalia stood over Annabeth from where she was lying on the ground. "Thalia." She gasped and clutched her chest. Thalia had tears in her eyes, her spear and Aegis raised. Annabeth blinked and dodged her spear. She rolled and did a backward roll. She jumped up and raised her black shield, she hated it but it would help her. "You betrayed us." Thalia said and threw another ball of electricity toward the blonde girl. Since when could she throw balls of electricity?

Annabeth dodged but could feel the power in the blow. It would have destroyed her. Not only kill her but disinigrater'. Annabeth blinked. She came at her with her spear. Annabeth blocked. She didn't want to hurt her friend, Annabeth held back. Thalia pressed harder and suddenly stepped back.

Thalia held out her hand. Annabeth, realizing what she was doing, tried to speak but couldn't, no air.

Thalia was taking all the oxygen from the space she was standing. She chocked and Thalia smirked, he hand becoming a fist as her 'old' friend fell to the ground in hopeless tears.

And then she was laying on the ground, on conscience from the lack of air.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Diodnes slashed at the trainee. He cut the girls arm and her neon green eyes flared in anger. She pressed harder and harder until she had even gotten a few cuts in too.

"Your good." He admitted, much to his dislike. She chuckled and forced him back.

"Thank you, It's because I'm with Chaos. Only _good_ people get in. Guess your not good." she said and spun off to fight someone else. Suddenly, Nico Di Angelo stood in front of him. Diodnes blinked. Obviously, this had been planned. Whoever that girl was, she was a real jerk and so was the son of Hades in front of him.

"Nico." The arrogant son of Poseidon hissed and stepped forward, sword raised.

Nico's dark eyes narrowed and he too stepped forward, stygian iron sword raised defensively. "Diodnes. Working for Nyx now? Thought you were better than this." He hissed back and they circled each other as people around them fought and screamed and yelled, clashing their weapons together.

They circled glaring at each other until Nico lunged. He unleashed his fury upon the poor boy, skeletons rising around his attacking Diodnes and his allies around him.

Diodnes tried, he really did. But it was no use, he was losing. Scratches littered his arm and new bruises were forming on his arm from where Nico hit him with the flat of his sword. Suddenly, he felt a stabbing pain in his chest and then it softened and then again in again.

He was being stabbed.

Diodnes looked up. Nico's sword was stained with blood, making the blood and sword darker because of the weapons color and metal. Diodnes fell to his knees, an aching pain in his chest, which was not actually an aching pain but more of a fiery pain that hurt like he had been shot with a bullet that was on fire and now that fire was consuming his body.

The boy couldn't breath, it hurt to much, and he suddenly fell onto his stomach.

Dead.

Nico smiled, even though he had just killed someone. He knew Paradox had wanted to kill him, but it was better if Nico did it. It would have been less painful than what Paradox would have done.

He turned and began to fight the lessening army of Nyx.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Paradox and Nyx glared at each other. Their swords clashed with horrifying bangs. Most people would be deaf by now.

Neither of them had a single scratch.

But it didn't make the scenario better. Nyx was still the boys equal, if anything. Both were covered in sweat and both were panting heavily. Yes, even the goddess. Paradox could do that. He had skill, there was no doubt about that, and it equaled hers, much to his dislike.

They were battling like crazy, twirling and spinning around each other and graceful arch's, had their faces not been twisted in anger, they might've looked like dancers.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Paradox POV-

My sword banged against her's…hard. The ringing sound the metal mad was awful, it sounded like people being tortured- people who didn't deserve to be and were begging to be free. Even if she was my equal, I knew I could beat her. I could. I didn't just some here to lose. But then again, neither did she.

She drew back, panting, eyes narrowed, sword tip to the ground. She was tired, as was I. I glared back at her, ignoring the screams and joyous yells of victory from people behind me. I lifted Riptide, in all it's glory, and charged her. Sword tip to sword tip.

She blocked it, expected. Snarling, she brought her sword back and under, trying to cut my knee.

Respectively, I blocked it and quickly, before she could react, twirled around and cut her arm. Ichor flowed out, with specks of black, and she snarled and screamed in pain. I kept going, planning on winning this battle. One arm was holding her wound and she was trying to block the assassin's attacks.

One little scratch would be her downfall.

I stepped back, though, and smiled, pulling out a pair hunters knives. He flung them at her and, desperately, she blocked them, well, one of them that is to say. The other cut her shoulder, causing more blood of the gods to run out. She winced and I transformed into a wolf and lunged at her, snarling, biting and clawing.

I flipped back and transformed back to normal, Riptide appearing in my hand. I lunged once more.

In terrible condition, Nyx couldn't even fight. She tried to block, but it was no use. Then, I did the first thing that ran through my head as we parried each others blows. I did the disarming maneuver I had learned from Luke.

It worked.

Her sword went flying twenty, thirty, forty feet away.

And then my sword was at her throat.

Everything, the entire battle, stopped. Everyone's eyes were on us. "Nyx." I said. She was breathing heavily, eyeing my sword, then she looked toward me. "You can't send me to the Void. The Void is darkness, therefore I will be powerful and can escape. It's no use." She growled. I chuckled darkly. It echoed over the now quiet plain.

Lightning flashed, fire burned, smoke rose into the air.

I lifted my hand toward her. "Then you will be restrained by light." I began balling my hand into a fist. The black sky suddenly burst open in light. Streams of it (light) were coming down like lighting bolts, they surrounded her and grabbed her like snakes wrapping around someone. She screamed in horror.

Her army watched in horror.

She began to crack, literally. It cracked like breaking glass, and light shone through the cracks. She screamed…

…..blood curdling.

The light emitting from her was bright and people averted their eyes, those who looked- minus myself- disintegrated on the spot.

I waved my left hand, as my right was busy at the moment, and she disappeared. I hope she'll enjoy her prison of eternal light. She'll never escape.

It was quiet and then there was movement, tons of it. Her entire army, what was left of it anyway, was fleeing. Running like cowards.

"AFTER THEM!" I yelled and charged, taking so many down. They didn't last long, we had more than half our army. There was only twenty of them left. They ran, armor falling off because of scratches. One had a limp. I spared him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Third Person POV-

Even if Nyx's army had been ten times bigger, they wouldn't had stood a chance.

Paradox stood in front of Chaos's Army, a proud smirk on his face. Nova and Nebula stood behind him. Then Votary, Alacrity, Intrepid and Ambuscade.

"You have done well." He said, even smiling a bit, looking like Percy Jackson and not Paradox, Assassin of Chaos: The Steel Inferno. He had Riptide drawn and he lifted it up into the air and the entire army cheered.

It was a sight. They went wild, hugging, cheering, crying, and laughing (mostly maniacally and mostly Nico) and some where bandaging themselves up.

"Go and bury the dead bodies. We need t pay our respects for the ones who gave their lives." He said. The army saluted and they ran off.

Nico walked over to Paradox but he was….interrupted.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A girl stepped in front of him. It was the same one who had helped him with Diodnes.

"Neo Viridis." He said, her name meaning neon green in Latin- it described her neon green eyes. She smiled and brushed he pale white hair out of the way. "Nico. Nice job back there, impressed-" she pointed to her self. "-I am."

He pointed to her. "Speak like Yoda, you do." She rolled her eyes and walked off, smiling and shaking her eyes. He felt someone grab his hand. He looked over and saw Thalia next to him. She turned to look at him and he looked at her and then, as he opened his mouth to say something, she kissed him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Paradox walked around, inspecting everything.

He walked by a few trainees and something caught his eye.

Golden hair.

Slowly, he turned his head. Annabeth, laying on conscience on the sandy ground, was sprawled out with her weapon in her hand. He rushed over (Instinctively really.) and leaned over. She was breath, barely.

_'Dana!' _He yelled in her head. She jumped. '_Yes sir?' 'Get over here!' _He yelled. Her armor was…..burnt. Badly. Obviously, Thalia had been here. Dana was there in a few moments.

"Heal her." He demanded and stood up, over her. "She deserves…at least that." He said. She nodded and began the healing process.

Paradox walked away.

What important right now….was the final battle was done.

Done.

**Don't worry, Paradox is still with Nova. Well. It's done. Only two more chapters. Annabeth will be fine, no worries. I'm proud of this chapter, even if the fight scenes were really, really bad. I suck at writing those, fight scenes I mean. BTW, I didn't know you guys didn't want me to discontinue! Thanks!**

**Anonymous: Yes, Percy smarter than Annabeth. I almost didn't write it. Thank you, glad you think this story is awesome. **

**Dark Sea Equestrian: Thank you, I am so very happy you are staying with me. Thanks, you think I'm awesome for doing this? Thanks. A lot.**

**Magic-demigod223: HECK YEA! They OWNED it.**

**Zoegurl49: Won't! Won't! Promise, now I won't!**

**Chaos fan: You told all your friends to read it? Thanks than. Hope they liked it. I never thought it (my story) to be incredible.**

**Thank you so much for caring, all of you. Hope you like this chapter. Review to hearts content. **

**Bye, loving you all, **

**-Fighter1357**


	29. Chapter 29: The End

**Chapter XXVIII- Ceremony**

**Third Person POV-**

"We would like to thank you, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, and Annabeth Chase of Camp Half-Blood for helping up defeat Nyx's army!" A booming voice yelled. The people of Chaos Planet very watching. Neo Viridis, a veteran of the battle, was the one who was giving announcements. She blushed, a tiny bit, when Nico's name was mentioned. No one noticed, except Thalia. She sent a glare toward the girl but Neo Viridis didn't notice.

Annabeth, Thalia and Nico walked up onto the stage as everyone applauded and went wild into cheers and tears.

I got quiet though, once Paradox walked on.

"I would-" He swallowed and scowled to himself. "-like to thank the campers of Camp Half-Blood…."

Thalia smirked as he talked uncomfortably to the crowd but then she frowned in thought of what she had done to Annabeth, who had merely been helping the entire time.

_~Flashback~_

_Thalia POV-_

_When I saw Annabeth walking toward me I felt a pang of complete and utter guilt. I had attacked her without thinking about it. With no real sense of reason, only simply to get revenge. I was a fool. Great, now I'm sounded like Paradox. But anyway, she walked toward me. A scar was coming from her hair line down to her jaw cutting through her eye. It reminded me painstakingly of Luke who stood next to Paradox. Ironic how Annabeth and Luke match now. "Hey," I said awkwardly. Annabeth smiled and then surprised me. She hugged me. _

_"Thalia, don't blame yourself. If anything you had the expected reaction and did the expected thing." She said and pulled away and looked elsewhere for the moment. I stared at her in disbelief. "I almost killed you!" She shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm fine now. Besides, had I not made such a convincing dramatic escape into the darkness you might not have done anything so severe. If anything it's-" "Don't you dare say it's your fault Annabeth Chase." I snapped, in a friendly-mocking tone. She sighed and looked away again. _

_"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll return to earth and…. I don't know." _

_~Flash back end. End of Thalia POV~_

In the end, everything worked out. Annabeth joined the hunters and Thalia and Nico stayed with Paradox, becoming assassins like him but not as bitter. He had brightened up considerably not by much but by enough. Nova and Paradox were….together forever you could say.

He had proposed. And she had graciously accepted.

Thalia and Nico were together now, Thalia having quit the hunters once the ceremony was finished. Artemis had understood and hadn't protested nor said she was making a mistake.

In the end it all worked out.

In the end… it all worked out for Paradox: Assassin of Chaos: The steel inferno.

It all worked out for his second life.

_The End. _

**There you go, done. Thanks to all who reviewed! **

**-Fighter1357 **


End file.
